Jedi Love
by Exiled02
Summary: This is a collection about Jedi characters who fall in love and have a future with their lover. There are male and female known Jedi. The Females though far more entertaining and a lot of them are pretty sexy. All of these stories have a made up character at some point. Ahsoka will have multiple stories since she is my favorite. Hope you enjoy this series! Please leave a review
1. Baris and Elven

Chapter 1

Barris and Elven

Geonosis. Elven had no words for it. Lines and lines of droids were lined up and taking out hundreds and hundreds of troops. Clones bodies layed everywhere. Wreckage of AT-TE's, gunships, and fighters were scattered across the battlefield. The Republic was advancing, but was being mowed down by the droids. He had seen multiple Jedi Masters and their padawans fall. His own had fallen protecting him from a savage Droid like creature known as General Grevious. He had barely escaped and had time to think about his master. He had tossed him his holocron before he was stuck down. Tears were flowing down his eyes as he cut droid after droid. The clones had taken notice him. Before he realized he was on the front lines with many of the commanders and Jedi of the Grand Army of the Republic. One particular figure stood out though. A man with a green lightsaber and another wearing clone armor with a blue lightsaber lead. The man with the green lightsaber smiled.

"Glad you could join us!" The man said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker!"

"Elven." He replied.

"Anakin there's no time for introductions! We have to keep moving!" The man in the Clone armor said.

"Don't mind Obi-wan he can be a real stickler sometimes" Anakin told Elven.

"Anakin!"

"Sorry master I just needed someone to talk to that knows how to have fun."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes and continues his advance. A clone runs up to Obi-wan. He wore the newer phase II armor. It has blue stripes all over it.

"What is it Rex?" Obi-wan asked.

"There are shield generators that are blocking our advance. If we entered them that would be suicide." Rex told him.

"Hmmmm" Obi-wan thought stroking his beard. "Perhaps we can send a pair of Jedi to shut them down.

"We have to stay here to keep pushing." Anakin said.

"Luminara!" Obi-wan yelled.

A green humanoid with black dress like robes ran over with another was also green in color, but more yellow. She wore blue dress like robes over he black ones. Elven had seen her around the Jedi temple. She was very beautiful and attractive. Whenever he got a chance he would spar with her or even study. They were good friends. His master had noticed his attraction to her and warned him not scold him. He had told him to make sure his attraction to her was not as obvious or might be in big trouble by the council. Elven listened to his master's advice. Knowing full well he cared. Elven knew his master loved someone and courted her in secret whenever he could. They secretly had a child and now her heart would be broken hearing that he was dead.

"Yes Kenobi?" Luminara asked.

"Could you and your padawan possible go behind enemy lines and shut down the shield generators?"

"I don't think I can." Luminara said. "I have to lead my battalion."

"Master perhaps I can go." The padawan suggested.

"Maybe, if there is another Jedi available." Luminara said.

"Um, I could go." Elven found himself speaking.

Barris looked at Elven with surprise. She didn't notice him and she smiled and then blushed.

"Good." Obi-wan said. "Be careful and may the force be with you"

Barris and Elven took off to a ridge where they would use the tunnels to sneak behind the enemy lines.

"So how have you been doing with your master Barris?" Elven asked.

"Pretty well." Barris answered. "I've been working in my lightsaber combat forms."

"That's cool. What about this war thing?"

"I hate it. We're being used as soldiers and not keepers of the peace!"

"Yeah I know. I don't like it either."

"Where's your master Elven?" Barris asked.

Barris didn't know and did not mean to hurt him, but she had. The question hit home and Elven stopped walking. Barris turned around her face falling with sadness.

"He's dead?"

"Yes." Elven whispered.

"Oh Elven I'm so sorry!"

Barris went up to him and embraced him tightly.

"I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you Barris. It means a lot. You're the only person besides my master who have been there for me."

"You're welcome. Let's keep moving. We can keep talking."

Barris and Elven kept sneaking around the ridge using the force to hide their presence. They had made it all the way around and began traveling through the tunnels. They kept moving until they reached the generators.

"Odd they're not guarded." Elven said quietly.

"They don't need to be look."

Elven looked around and found that the generators were integrated in the rock.

"Well evidently the Seperatists were not expecting Jedi to sabatoge them." Elven said smiling.

Barris grinned. Both began to move the rocks slightly with the force so they could acces the main control center. It was a simple computer so the lower Geonosians could operate it. Elven ignited his lightsaber and slashed the control center. The generators shut off and the shield lowered.

"Mission accomplished!" Barris cheered and gave Elven a high five. " Let's get out of here. They began to travel back through the tunnels and the ground shook.

"Uh oh! This doesn't look good." Elven said.

The rocks began to crumble around them blocking both ways.

"Use the force to make a space!" Barris yelled.

Elven understood and began to push the rocks back enough to make space for them. Elven fell to the floor exhausted. Barris did as well.

"Well I guess we just wait for help." Barris said. "We've got enough supplies to last us for awhile."

"I guess." Elven said and he fell asleep.

"Sir! The shields are down!" Rex shouted.

"Amazing work! They did it!" Obi-wan said. "Alright tell the capital ships they may begin Starfighter assault on the complex."

"Yes sir!"

"Now we advance!"

Elven dreamed. Usually his dreams were peaceful. This one was anything but that. It was dark and disturbing. It didn't make sense. Elven began to toss and convulsed as his dream continued. Barris woke up and saw Elven struggling. Barris immediately went over and used her hands and healed him. Elven stopped convulsing. Barris stayed at his side and rested his hea on her shoulder. A though came to her mind that shocked her.

I love him. Barris flinched. It never came to her so clearly. She had always enjoyed his company and had a bond with him. Her heart warmed and she smiled. She rested her head on his and held his hand. She wanted to tell him so she did through his dream.

His dream changes into a much more pleasant one. There was a a field with a farmhouse behind it. The world was peaceful and no trouble came. This was on the outer rim. This could be us. A thought said, but it was not his own.

Barris?

I'm here.

How?

It's one of my newer abilities. I wanted to tell you something.

No I have something to tell you.

I… both of them think.

No go ahead. Elven prompted.

I haven't realized it till now. Barris thought in his mind. I feel like I wanted more than just a bond with you. I relized that I loved you.

Elven stands there smiling. He slowly walks up to Barris and holds both of her hands in his.

I love you too Baris

Barris blushes making her cheeks a deep red and clashed with her colored face. Elven laughs and wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately. Their tougues met and their eyes looked into each other. They were happy. Happier than they have ever been in the Jedi Temple.

Do you want to leave Barris.

I feel like I do, but then I'd be abandoning the Rebublic.

Nonsense. We shouldn't be soldiers. We can still help just behind the scenes. We can just fake our deaths and go somewhere else where we can have a family.

I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet.

It's ok Barris. I can wait.

Both of their dreams end and they wake up smiling. Elven feels Barris's hand in his and her head on top of his. He moves and Barris tugs at him.

"Don't leave so soon." Barris said.

"Oh I won't" Elven said smiling. "I'm going to see if we can get out of here some how."

Elven finds a small gap that he can look through at the very top. Elven takes off his robes and hops up on a rock to strains to reach the gap. Barris's eyes wander down his body and falls on the bulge in his pants. It was long and obvious and Barris wanted it. She forgot everything the Jedi taught her about love and emotions. Her pussy for the first time became wet. Her panties were soaked. She wanted his body. She approached behind him. He didn't know she was there. Barris grasped Elven's long bulging cock. Elven gasps in surprise and moans.

"Barris I don't need this right now." Elven struggled to say.

Images flashed through his mind all on Barris's body and how he would fuck her. The bulge in his pants grew bigger and longer. Barris kept stroking it and Elven moaned.

"Barris…" Elven gasped. "Do you want to fuck?"

"I would want nothing more." Barris said seductively.

Elvlen got down and began to take off his shirt and pants. All that was left was his underclothes covering his massive cock. Barris stripped down to her bra and panties. She waved her hips side to side slowly seducing Elven. Barris reached down into his underclothes and felt the massive cock. Elven moaned even louder. Barris made him take off his under clothes. She grabbed the mats that we in both of their packs and layed them down. Elven undid her bra and panties and let them fall. She was beautiful. He breasts were five inches long and two and a half wide. They were nicely domed and nice to caress. He went behind her and rubbed her tits and boobs. He rubbed her wet pussy making her hornier. He stuck his dick inside of her just barely to tease her.

"Elven! Just fuck me already!" Barris moaned.

He turned her around and hoisted her up on his waist and thrusted. Her head rested on his shoulder as he thrusted.

"Oh Elven your cock is so big!" Barris yelled.

He stared to slow down and rested he down on the mats. Now it was time for the hard core stuff. He layed on the mat and had her face up. He flipped his dick in and out of her as he caressed her boobs. Barris's breathing became faster. She was about 18 and she was still a virgin. He had experience in master bating but that was it. This was his first time. He then had her saddle him and she began to bounce up and down on his cock.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! It's so fucking big!" Barris screamed.

Elven watched entertainingly as her boobs bounced rheumaticly. He then pulled her down and flipped over so he was on top. He began thrusting deeper and deeper and his cock continued to grow. His cocked reached the tip of her womb.

"Oh, Barris! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it!" She screamed. "Give me everything you have!"

She felt his balls tightening against her pussy and she felt him release it.

"Ah!" She yelled. "It's so warm."

Elven continued his assault on her virgin pussy. It was tight and needed to be broken.

"Oh Elven your tearing me apart!"

He pulled out and had her roll over and had her suck his foot long cock. It bulged as she began to swallow it. It bulged down her throat and he cummed down her throat too. She gagged and choked. He didn't pull out. He continued till her face was a deep red and he pulled out, unleashing a large load of cum on her face and her boobs. Her tongue hanged out, wanting more. He had her turn around so her ass faced him. He raised it and her began to eat her out.

"Oh by the Force that feels so good!" Barris moaned.

She released her fluids.

"Mmmmmm! You taste good Barris." Elven teased.

Barris continued to moan. Elven laughed.

"I didn't know you were such a slut." He then surprised he as he slammed all 12 inches of his cock right into he pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"'Barris screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ugh."

She released a mother load of fluids against his cock. He met her with his own loads of his cum. He had his chest against her back and hands rubbing and pushing on her boobs. He continued to thrust harder and faster. Barris's words were no longer understandable. All she wanted was more and more. His cum filled her womb and pussy. He pulled out and a ton of fluids flowed out of her pussy. Elven decided to be cruel and fucked her in the ass.

"Nooooooo! Not my ass! Please!"

Elven didn't listen. He fucked her mercilessly, ignoring all of her pleading knowing she wanted only more. He exhausted almost all of his cum reserves. He pulled out and more fluids flowed out of her ass and pussy. He deepthroated her one more time this time making her swallow his balls as well. She choked and then blacked out. Elven released the last of his cum on her face and had it flow down her body. He rubbed it all over her till her skin was shining. He used the force to make it permanent. Barris moaned softly.

"Elven are we going to have a child?" Barris moaned weakly.

"Yes I think we are." He replied.

Barris smiled with happiness.

"I think everyone thinks we're dead."

"Good." Elven said. "Then are we ready to leave to find a quiet place together?"

"Yeah. But first can you help me get dressed?"

"Sure."

He played with her body kissing it everywhere as he dressed he in different clothes. They made their way out of the tunnel and escape in a citizen shuttle. The found a peaceful planet where there was no war. They had left all of their Jedi stuff behind and made a huge explosion in the generators to make everyone think their deaths were real. Their pleasure was taken as death. Everything was right.

They built a home and had their child in peace. When the republic fell they were sad and decimated as they felt ever Jedi's death. The inquisitors came and looked for remaining Jedi, but found none. Elven had mastered the ability to hide the Force presence of a Jedi comepletely naturally. They had 5 kids and enjoyed the time with them. Both of the, every once in awhile laid with each other for fun. As they grew older and their kids grew up the Republic was reborn. Another Jedi found them and offered them training. They were reluctant at first but said yes. The Jedi were rebuilt and were now in the thousands. They kept the peace all over the Galaxy. The core no longer held the temple, but many planets. They lived happily till the end of their days as they watched their children grow into Jedi masters. Their dream together had come true and that was all that mattered.


	2. Shaak Ti and Triple 6

Chapter 2

Shaak Ti and Triple 6

Kamino was by far the most depressing planet she'd had ever been on. She acted formal when in front of the council, other Masters, and the clones, but when she was by herself she was like a teenager. It was another day on Kamino. Her alarm went off in her quarters and she hit it off.

"Uggggghh!" Shaak Ti groaned. "I don't want to get up!"

She wrapped her body deeper in her sheets and covered herself. She set her alarm 1 hour earlier so she would feel like she was getting extra sleep when she really wasn't. There was no sun on Kamino. It always rained and rained. The white interior of her quarters blinded her. Eventually she got up slowly. She wasn't really wearing anything but her panties which was really a thong and a small bra. She stretched out and went to take a hot shower. She was very attractive though many did not take notice because she often wore her robes when she was out and about, unlike her friend Ayla Secura who had parts of her body exposed. Shaak Ti was often lonely, but kept her feelings to herself. She liked being accompanied by another Jedi and surround by her Clone friends, but she really felt like she needed someone. Another reason why she had an hour buffer was so she could take a very long shower. She often dreamed in the shower of having a partner and that often made her depressed. Once she got dressed with her robes on she went out of her quarters and took a walk. It cleared her mind, but that was not usually why she did it.

"Mornin' Shock!" a voice said behind her.

She smiled. She was usually greeted every morning by clones. They had nicknamed her Shock because of her name. One clone usually was always there to greet her and that was Triple 6. His name was accompanied by an omen and more often than not taken as a joke due to his trouble making.

"Good morning Triple 6." Shaak Ti said with some humor. "I'm assuming you've done something already to tick someone off."

"Oh nah! Nothing right now but maybe later."

Triple 6 was always either easily seen or completely eluded people. His armor was painted from top to bottom in vibrant colors and symbols. He often added more art to it whenever he went to another planet. However the paint he used was of the blood of a rare creature on Kamino. It had the ability to make one invisible when needed. He mixed dyes with the blood and let it dry on the armor. He had also helped other clones decorate their armor, but none were like his. Triple 6 had befriended her when she was first assigned here. He found her wandering the area lost. He helped her learn the area and became good friends.

"It's supposed to be a quiet day today." Triple 6 said.

Shaak Ti raised her eyebrows with suspicion and smiled.

"I take that as a 'I have a big plan to really piss someone off'" Shaak Ti said.

"Oh Shock how could you be so accusing!" Triple 6 said in mock humor.

He laughed. "Yeah I might have a few tricks up my sleeve."

They both came to the training room where most of the clones spared or enhanced their skills. Triple 6 did none of it really. He was different. He was a clone but he aged regularly like a man. It was a defect. He sensed it, therefore he had to make himself as skilled as possible in order to be inexpendable. He did this easily and he was almost killed and put down because of the aging defect. Shaak Ti defended him saying he was too valuable to be thrown away. Both of them had a bond since then. Triple 6 was seen as a mentor to all clones. The most revered commanders and captains respected him for it including Cody and Rex. If they needed advice on a planet, Triple 6 was the best person to go to.

"Triple 6!" Commander Cody waved.

Triple 6 ran over along with Shaak Ti. She sensed something was greatly wrong.

"What's wrong commander?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Separatist ships have entered round orbit. It's an invasion."

"Course of action Shock?" Triple 6 asked.

"Full lock down. Arm every clone we have on Kamino."

"Copy that." Cody said. "The Kaminoans have begun lock down."

The windows began to be covered by armored durasteel.

"Lockdown initiated. Lockdown commencing." a artificial voice spoke over the comms. "All clones are to be armed to resist invasion."

Clones began to put on their armor and pick up their weapons from the armory.

"The cloning factory has been sealed off from the facility. A large force sits behind the door." Rex said.

"Good. And the Archives?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Also sealed off."

The facility shakes. Throwing many clone troopers off their feet.

"What in Kamino was that!" a clone said.

"Separatists have touched down!"

Cody, Rex, Triple 6, and Shaak Ti were outside now with weapons drawn along with hundreds of clones pouring out.

"They got troops in the water! Brace yourselves!"

They droid drop pod droids in the water climbed up and opened up. The droids began to spill out.

"Wipe out the clones!"

"Blast them!"

More Jedi had arrived on Kamino along with several Venetor Class Cruisers. Starfighters had launched on both sides and the clash began. Triple 6 and his squad stayed with Shaak Ti. While Cody and Rex and their squads went with Kenobi and Skywalker. The droids were wiping out the clones left and right. Losses were high.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

The droids were pushing the clones and Jedi father back in the facility. Some of Triple 6's men were down. The armory was taken. The last place that was left was the cloning facility and the archives.

"Shock watch out!" Triple 6 shouted as he threw a impact grenade right into Grievous' face before he could impale her

"Arghhhh!" he coughed in anger.

He lost one of his lightsabers. Triple 6 picked it up and ignited it. It was yellow. He spun it in his hand and rushed Grievous. He was taken aback.

"A clone! Wishing to fight me?" Grievous laughed. "How futile."

Grievous met Triple 6 with his 4 lightsabers.

How many lightsabers does this guy have?

Triple 6 reached out to test this theory and another lightsaber came into his hand.

I wonder what color this one is?

Triple 6 shrugged and ignited it. It was yellow.

"Perfect!"

Grievous roared in anger and lunges at Triple 6. Shaak Ti recovered from being thrown. Her vision was off. She saw a figure with two lightsabers going against Grievous.

Oh thank the Force! Another Jedi!

But as her vision was clearing. She realized it wasn't a Jedi at all.

"Triple 6?" Shaak Ti whispered in shock.

The Separatists had been defeated and it was just Grievous left in the area. Other clones surrounded the area watching in wonder as the duel played out. Triple 6 was dodging blow after blow near missing every time. He was running out of energy. He did a last ditch effort and threw a smoke bomb down and flipped over Grievous and spun around and slashed whatever was there. It was Grievous' legs. Grievous roared and crawled quickly out the door and out one of the windows. A ship caught him and took off. Triple 6 hung the two lightsabers at his belt and went over to Shaak Ti.

"Shock? You ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She replied. "My vision is just blurry."

Triple 6 helped support her up and walked her to the med bay. The clones who saw the duel though it was pure skill and luck, but Shaak Ti knew it was something else. Triple 6 laid her on the med table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shaak Ti whispered.

Triple 6 took her hand in his.

"Because I didn't want to endanger you."

"You should have." Shaak Ti whispered. "I need someone like you in my life."

Tears came to Triple 6's eyes.

"I know and I do too."

"I'm always here for you."

Triple 6 kissed her on the forehead and left the med bay and to his quarters. He laid there wondering and thinking what life would be like if she were his partner. Shaak Ti was doing the same thing in her quarters.

"I'm not alone." She whispered to herself.

"I'm not alone." Triple 6 said to himself

And they both fell asleep thinking about each other.

The next day Shaak Ti didn't want to get up at all. She had a terrible nightmare that made her entire body shake. She went though a violent seizure and found herself choking on her own breath. She couldn't breath. She reached into the force to dispel the nightmare. She got up trembling and ran over to the bathroom and vomited until there was nothing left inside her stomach. She she decided to take an extra long shower with hot water. It calmed her and found herself blacking out and she collapsed on the floor of the shower. No one knew anything was wrong.

Triple woke like usual and did his morning routine. Things were a bit different after the battle with the Separatists. Facilities had to be repaired, inventories had to be made, bodies disposed of, and among other things. Triple 6 went for his usual walk and didn't find Shaak Ti. Odd. She's almost always out here. Maybe she's just recovering from the battle. So Triple 6 went about his day. After not seeing her the whole day Triple 6 was very concerned. He went to Rex and asked if he had seen Master Shaak Ti.

"No I don't believe so." Rex told Triple 6. "I don't think she's gotten out of her quarters. I wouldn't worry about it."

But Triple 6 was worried. He rushed to Shaak Ti's quarters and knocked urgently.

No one answered. Triple 6 quickly used the force to unlock the door and shut the door behind him. He heard the shower running and stopped. He knocked and received no answered. He cracked the door open and saw her collapsed on floor.

"Shock!"'Triple 6 cried. He touched her forehead gently. Suddenly her feelings and dreams rushed through him. He felt her loneliness, her pain, her love for him. Her dreams were haunted with horrors. Words flew through her mind to his.

Sidious. Sidious. Execute Order… Kill all of the Jedi… The first galactic empire!

Images flashed through his head next. He saw the Jedi Temple in flames, Jedi slaughtered… by them. He saw her weeping as he brought his blaster to the back of her head and he pulled the trigger.

Triple 6 came back and he picked up her naked body and wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. He never realized how beautiful she was. He had always been attracted to her ever since he met her, but her body was something else. He felt an urge and he pushed her down. He dressed her and soothed her using the force. She began to wake up and her eyes flashed open and she gasped for air as if she were drowning. She saw Triple 6 and tears began to flow down her face.

"How much did you see?" She asked crying.

"I saw and felt everything." Triple 6 answered softly. He embraced her. "You don't have to be afraid. You're not alone."

"I love you."

"I know Shock."

They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met each other's. Their tongues swirled inside of their mouths. Shaak Ti pulled off all of her clothes until she was naked in front of him.

"You already saw me, but you didn't enjoy it." Shaak Ti said seductively. She went on top of him. His armor was off and he stripped down to nothing. His dick was enormous. Shaak Ti stared in amazement.

"Did they mess that up too?" She jokes and laughed.

Triple 6 got off the bed and brought Shaak Ti down and pushed his 9 inch cock down her throat. She gagged and choked on it. She sucked and gave him a nice blow job. Triple 6 moaned. He cummed down her throat and on her face. He barebacked her and fucked her hard.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"I didn't know you were so horny and such a slut. If I would have know I would have fucked you every night."

"Triple 6! The bed! Fuck me in the bed!"

He brought her to the bed and she rode on him, with her boobs bouncing rhythmically. They were big and wide. He then fucked her while he was on top.

"Ah! Ah! Harder! Faster!"

"You're a master slut Shock. How'd you make it in the temple and last this long as a virgin?"

"I hate being a Jedi!" Shaak Ti said aggressively. "I can't be with you! I can't have feelings! I can't have anything I want!"

"Oh, but you want this!"

Triple thrusted his cock balls deep as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Too much cum." She moaned.

Her pussy was full. She was fertile, but still needed more. Triple six had her push up on her knees and raise her ass. He put his hands on both of her boobs as her went over her and pushed and rubbed them. Shaak Ti moaned louder. And then Triple six slammed his cock in her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She had never screamed so loudly before. Her room was sound proofed. No one could hear them. He continued to pound his dick inside of her until her pussy could handle no more. He pulled out and cum spilled all over the sheets. He then fucked her ass until it was full. It was painful for her. She orgasimed over and over. Both of them used the force to enhance the experience. He plunged his cock down her throat again and again until her mouth was full of cum. She swallowed and swallowed untill she was full. Triple six emptied the rest on her face and the rest of her body. He put his dick back in her pussy and both wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep tangled in love.

They woke up and kissed each other passionately. They fucked again and showered. They played with each other's bodies and then dressed each other. They made a plan where Triple 6 would eventually take his chip out and both of them would go on a mission that would 'kill' them. No one would no. Not the clones, the Jedi, or the sith that was out there. They left and the plan went through smoothly. Everything that happened in Shaak Ti's dream happened. The only difference was that Triple 6 and Shaak Ti were not in it. They lived their lives on the outer rim, happy with their 5 kids. Soon the so called empire was defeated and they could return. And they did. A man by the name of Luke Skywalker welcomed them. She knew he was the some of the Sith Vader. She sense great good in him and her, Triple 6's, and their children started anew...


	3. Ahsoka and Padme

Chapter 3

Ahsoka and Padme

Ahsoka was bored. So when her master Anakin Skywalker, and a bunch of other Jedi were deployed on a great array of missions, she could do more without interference. She took Anakin's spot at being a bodyguard for Padme Amidala. She was also intrigued by some holocrons that were locked away in the Jedi Temple. Every day she went through the vents to look for a holocron that would be interesting. One day she found one. It was a circular sphere red holocron with a hole in the middle.

"Weird." She said to herself.

Sith holocrons usually where triangle in nature. This one was entirely different. She pocketed it and went back to her quarters. When she went in, her comm was beeping. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ahsoka. It's Padme."

"Oh hey! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I'm going on a vacation on Naboo for awhile and I was wondering if you would like to tag along."

"Oh Padme Is love to! You shouldn't have!"

"It's fine. I got the fanciest suite for us to stay in. It would be a good time to just relax for you. You're always all over the Galaxy. I thought you would like a rest."

"Oh Padme that's so sweet! I don't know how to thank you!"

"You don't have too. Pack your things and get ready we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Alright! Thanks again Padme!"

The comm hung up and Ahsoka went to get her things ready. She knew it was hot on Naboo and she had no problem with that. She often wore attire that kept her body exposed to the air. She was very attractive though most Jedi did not pay attention to her. She was sometimes lonely and depressed when she was in her room. She had gotten a luxury vibrator to pleasure herself when she was feeling depressed or lonely. She took extra long hot showers and played with her body. She secretly hoped she would find someone to fuck her on Naboo. She got all of her stuff together and then vibrated herself to sleep.

She woke up in a cheerful like mood and made her way to Padme's ship which was in a private hanger.

"All set?" Padme asked.

"Yep!" Ahsoka replied cheerfully.

"Then let's get going."

They both boarded Padme's yacht and took off for Naboo. Ahsoka went to one of the rooms and set all of her stuff there. She looked at the circular sith holocron in curiosity and grabbed it and sat down on her bed. She got into a meditating position and closed her eyes. The Sith holocron rose in the air and unlocked. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw it unlock and open. Most holocrons would have a gatekeeper of the person who made it greet anyone who unlocked it. This one surprised Ahsoka. A very hot, attractive, and sexual pink alien female greeted Ahsoka. The Sith was wearing basically nothing. Her body was exposed.

"Greetings young one." The gatekeeper said. "What brings you to my holocron?"

"I was just curious." Ahsoka answered. "It was differently shaped so I grabbed it."

"Interesting. What do you think of me?"

"I think you're very attractive slut."

The gatekeeper smiled mischievously.

"Good. That was my intent."

"What can you teach me?"

"How make yourself feel the most powerful form of pleasure in the Galaxy."

"What would that be?"

"Patience little one. This form will make you uncontrollably horny and viciously sexual."

"Can you just teach me!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

"Very well." The gatekeeper said. "The form involves only females. When one can find a partner to fuck them they become the fucker."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically your body goes through puberty 5 times and enhances your sexual body parts. It also gives you the option to grow an enormous penis temporarily."

"That sounds intriguing and weird."

"It may sound that way, but there is nothing else in the Galaxy that will feel so good."

"Ok. So how do I do it?"

"It's quite simple. You reach into the force and simply will it so. First a small penis will begin to grow. Once it reaches medium size the rest of your sexual body grows by five times. Before this holocron you had to do all of it with your mind which was impossible by anyone but me. So I made the holocron to help. The holocron will have the medium sized penis insert in the hole. The holocron will make the penis around 4 inches wide and over a foot long. At this point you will be fully given in the Dark Side. It will take over your sensations and your body will need to be satisfied by a female or you could die from the urge."

"By the force that sounds amazing!"

The gatekeeper smiled.

"It is and you will be my only the second one to succeed after me if you do. Do you have a female with you?"

"I do."

"Is she sexually attractive?"

"Very."

"Good! When you find the right moment when the female strips immediately have her body suspended in the air with chains on her hands and feet. To start her reaction you put your hands on both boobs and press as hard as you can. This will cause her to lose her mind and the sexual parts of her body will begin to comply. She will grow and get hornier and hornier. Once when she moans for the 7th time you may begin fucking her. Your penis will grow and grow until you have nothing left. At the end of this the female should be drenched in cum. Your penis will secede and your body will return to normal. However your sexual parts will not change. They will stay the same enormous size and you will be hungry for sex everyday. Do you want this?"

"Yes." Ahsoka said happily.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Good. That is all for now. After you finish fucking and rapping the female return back to me."

The gatekeeper faded away and the holocron closed. Ahsoka was left with her pussy wet and her body horny for sex. She could not wait till she impregnated Padme with her cum.

Both settled in their suite and they got ready to walk around Naboo. After awhile it was nearly dusk. Ahsoka went back to the suit early to prepare Padme's rape. She did exactly what the gatekeeper said. Her body changed drastically. Her boobs were over 9 inches long, her ass was bubbly, her back arched back making her ass look bigger, her eyes turned yellow, her mind filled with the darkside, and her penis began to grow out of her. Once when it was 5 inches long she shoved it through the holocron hole and she screamed.

"AAAARRRRRRAHHHHHHH!"

Her penis grew to 15 inches and 4 and a half inches wide. The veins bulged and her balls were the size of tennis balls. It was hard as steel and she was full of cum enough to fill 5 other females entirely. Her mind went insane. All she could think of was raping Padme. But she had to wait. She waited and waited until Padme came in and stripped. She went right where Ahsoka's trap was. Ahsoka activated the electro chains and bonded her to the floor and the wall.

"What the fuck!" Padme said with a panic in her voice. She spun her head around and saw Ahsoka with her massive dick. Her eyes widened with fear.

"No! No!"

She struggled to no avail. Then Ahsoka took her hands and pushed hard on Padme's boobs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Her boobs grew to 7 inches long and her ass grew along with her thighs thickening.

"There's no escape now Amidala." Ahsoka said with menace.

She went in front of her and forces her on her knees and shoved her cock all the way down Padme's throat. She choked and her face turned into a deep red. Ahsoka thrusted harder and faster until Padme was beginning to lose consciousness. Ahsoka pulled out and Padme gasped for air.

"Ahsoka stop ahhh!"

Ahsoka plunged it back down her throat and pulled out again.

"Drink up you slut! I know what you did with Anakin! And now it's time to pay!"

Padme was now on her hands and knees trying to crawl away and resist.

"Nice ass Amidala."

And Ahsoka slammed her massive dick in Padme's pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ahsoka had never heard someone scream so loud. Ahsoka orgasimed along with Padme again and again and again. The tip of her dick went inside of Padme's womb.

"Ahsoka I'm going to be pregnant for sure! Ahhhhhhh!"

Ahsoka kept thrusting and slamming her cock inside of Padme until cum was spraying all over out of her pussy. Ahsoka pulled out and slammed her cock in her ass. Padme could not speak or scream. The pain and pleasure was too great. Tears poured down her face. Ones of pain. Her ass was filled entirely.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Padme said softly.

Then Ahsoka slapped her ass harder and harder every time.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHH!"

Padme began to lose her vision. Her boobs were lactating rapidly. Ahsoka went on top of her and pushed on her boobs and sucked the milk from them.

"Oh Ahsoka! More!"

"That's it you slut! Keep asking!"

"More!"

"What?"

"Moorrreee!"

"I can't hear you, you slut!"

"MOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEE!"

Ahsoka slammed her cock back in Padme's pussy and eventually both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, tangled, fucked to the max, and exhausted. Ahsoka's penis receded but her sexual body remained the same. She kissed Padme and she kissed back. They pushed each other's boobs until they passed out from pleasure. Ahsoka woke up and returned to her holocron and talked to the gatekeeper.

"That more like it!" The slutty gatekeeper said admiring Ahsoka's naked body. "How bad did you fuck her?"

"Until she submitted and her pussy, throat, and ass were full of cum. Her body was covered in it."

"Good my apprentice. You've done well."

"I'm going to leave the Jedi order and fuck as many people as I want."

"Even better." The gatekeeper said. "Take as many female Jedi as you can and go to Dathomir. Fuck every night Sister you see."

"I will and so will Padme. Can she be given what I have also?"

"Of course."

Just the. Ahsoka heard Padme scream. A penis grew from her body and her body grew. It was now Ahsoka's turn to be fucked.

"I wish you luck my apprentice. Soon you will be a master like me."

The gatekeeper faded away and the holocron shut. Ahsoka went into the room with Padme.

"Ahsoka! I want to fuck you! I love you! More than anything!" Padme cried with horniness.

"Then fuck me you slut! After that we go to the Jedi temple then to Dathomir where we can fuck as many people as we want!"

"Sounds like a plan Ahsoka."

Then Padme pounded Ahsoka with her dick and they loved each other and continued their mission...


	4. Aayla Secura and Var

Chapter 4

Aayla Secura and Var

Aayla didn't like Coruscant. It made her skin crawl. It was like a den with a monster lurking waiting to kill anything that enters. She missed her home. She had a vivid memory of it. She had a window in her quarters where she could look out, but she never did. She had small plants all throughout her room. It made her room rich with moisture and foggy. She wasn't like most twi'leks. Most were accustomed to dry climates, but she was not. She liked being on planets such as Kashyyyk or Felecia. They had forests teeming with life. She loved life. She cherished it. Though the plants could only do so much to fill the void in her heart. She felt lonely at times and often went to other sources of pleasure. The rest of the Jedi did not know, but she was a prostitute. Whenever she went on missions by herself she sold her body to men who wanted her. Whenever a man came to rape her, she did not resist. She welcomed it. She wanted more, but could never get enough. Her mind was depressed and eventually she lost herself. On her next mission which was on the outer rim she broke her connection and landed on an unknown ice planet. She got out and buried herself in the ice and snow. She had planned this. She wanted to feel every bit of pain of her slow death. She froze and eventually lost consciousness.

She felt her eyes slowly opening. She saw a bright orange light.

Fire. She thought.

"You know I never knew Jedi committed suicide." A voice said.

"Uhhhh." Aayla groaned.

"Don't move!" The voice said urgently." You're skin was frozen and the tissue and blood vessels were damaged. You're still recovering. Take it easy."

"Who said I was a Jedi?" She croaked. "Having a lightsaber doesn't mean I'm a Jedi"

"Ha!" The voice laughed. "I know that. It's that you survived out there in the snow and ice storm for about 4 hours and you're still alive. No one can do that here."

"I honestly don't care." Aayla said softly.

"Yeah I could tell." The voice said casually. "You look like you're genuinely depressed, miserable, and don't want to live."

"My life is worthless. I have nothing to live for."

"Yes I felt and saw that as well."

"Your a Jedi as well? Out here?"

"Heavens no!" The voice laughed. "With all of rules and justification malarkey? I don't think so."

Aayla's vision was still blurred badly. She tried to see her surroundings, but failed on making out any objects.

"Your eyes will take a couple days to fully recover and gain their vision back. I tried using some force treatment. Is that what you call it? Anyway, yes I can use the force minimally to an extent."

"Whats your name?" Aayla croaked.

"Names Var." The voice said. "Kind of a bland name, but it's fine for me."

"You talk way to much." Aayla said stifling a laugh.

"Do I? Never thought of it. Probably because no one lives around here and I talk to myself."

"Do you get lonely?"

"Not really. I have my wonderful friends to look after."

A squeak is heard. Along with many others.

"What are they?"

"They're Varlyctals. Cat like creatures with a grey like fur. Very small compared to the predators around here."

"You're named after them?" Aayla asked curiously

"Yep. My parents named me after them because they're sneaking and mischievous."

"Are they here?"

"No after when you turn 16 you go off on you're own from the village and return when you're 35. That's if you survive."

"That's horrible!"

"Not really. Resources are scarce on this planet. Getting rid of some people through survival is the easiest way to stay alive. The experience from when you're 16-35 makes you more strong and abled and can help the village more."

"I'm sorry if I'm asking you so many questions. I really have nothing else to think about."

"No it's alright, but it's nearly dark and I got to set up the traps."

"Traps?"

"The predators here are not ones to mess with. I got a spiked wall fence for a reason along with some heavy duty old turrets and other things. I'll be right back. The Varlyctals will keep you company."

Var got his jacket and equipment on and left the hut. The Varlyctals immediately turned they're heads to Aayla curious. They trotted over and sniffed her.

"Stop!" She laughed.

The Varlyctals fur was very very soft. They were playful as well. They sensed she was still cold. All of them circled around her and cuddled with her, sharing their warmth. They slowly made Aayla fall asleep. They loved Aayla's scent, but they also sensed her sadness and loneliness. The loneliness was like of their friend Var. They wanted to help both of them however they could. Starting with making Aayla fall asleep and she did. Var came back in the hut and saw the Varlyctals cuddled up to Aayla. He smiled softly, but felt great sadness. She was like him. Broken and lost without a reason to live. He wanted to help her. He would start by making some clothes for her. She was very attractive. Var could not ignore that. She was very desirable, but as he healed her before he had seen everything. She was lonely and wanted to fill the void in her heart with pleasure. He didn't want her to die. He wanted to show her all the reasons to live and he would. Var went and got his sewing kit and began making some clothes for Aayla.

Soon it was morning and Var had finished making several clothes for Aayla. He didn't want to wake her yet. Var went outside and retrieved the traps he set, but kept the turrets up. He didn't want Aayla being defenseless while she was still blind and recovering. It was going to be different around her for sure. He had never had a guest or a friend in several years. He didn't know how to handle his feelings for her. He grabbed his ax from the chest beside the fireplace. Although this world was barren of life, there was some life that was common. A specific tree grew on the planet. It was firm and thick. It resisted the wind well and was a great material to build structures out of if you were on your own. The trees though were problematic when it came to transporting it to the hut. Var had created a sled that could move such heavy objects on its own. Whenever he cut down the trees though he always planted two in its place. He brought the tree inside the yard and covered it with a water repellent sheet. What was unique about the wood is that it was always dry and ready to burn. It was convenient. Var came back inside and took his jacket off. Aayla was awake, but her eyes were still blind. Var sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Aayla asked knowing he was upset about something.

"Nothing." Var said gruffly. "Nothing important."

"If it's about me you don't need to worry." Aayla reassured him.

"I am worried! Ok!"

Aayla flinched in response. She sensed his anger and sadness.

"There's nothing more you can do for me. You've been very kind to me. Something no one has done for a long time."

"You don't understand." Var said sadly sitting down besides Aayla. "You may never see again."

The words struck Aayla hard. He was heartbroken that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"You don't know that." Aayla said softly and embraced him. "I have you and that's enough for me. We'all look after each other okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Var said smiling and both of their lips met each other's.

They kissed softly and wrapped their arms around each other.

"When I first saw you…" Var began. "I knew you were the one for me."

"Even though I was frozen and dying." Aayla laughed softly.

"Yeah. When I realized you were blind it broke my heart."

"I don't care." Aayla said stroking his face. "Everything may be blurred, but I can still feel you and love you."

"I don't want you to leave." Var whispered.

"I won't. I left the Jedi for a reason. I had no reason to live until I met you."

Var helped Aayla stand and made their way over to the kitchen. He sat he down on one of the chairs and kissed her forehead.

"I made something special for you." Var said.

"What?!" Aayla asked in surprise. "When?"

"When you were sleeping. You look beautiful when you sleep."

Aayla elbowed him playfully.

"Besides watching me sleep, what did you make?"

"Well I know I have a while before I return to the tribe, but when I do return I want you to come with me."

Aayla's heart fluttered. Her heart rate increased. Var got on his knees and opened a very small box. Aayla's vision was still blurred, but she knew what it was. She brought her hands to her mouth with surprise and joy. It was a ring carved from the stone of the mountains and made inside of the stone was two trees ever wrapped around each other. Four leaves were at the top and held a single gem. It was a rich water blue like Aayla. Tears came down her eyes. They were ones of happiness. Ones she had not cried in a very long time.

"Aayla." Var started. "Will you be my mate and partner for life?"

"Yes." Aayla cried and she embraced him tightly and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Aayla. I love you."

"I know."

Var slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. Aayla could see every detail of it. It shone brightly in the force. The gem was a kyber crystal. Aayla knew it. There was no other gem like them. All of a sudden a huge flash hit her eyes and went dark.

"Aayla what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aayla said quietly. She looks up at Var. "I didn't know you had such beautiful blue eyes."

Var sits there and shock and laughs. He picks her up and spins her around.

"You can see?!"

"Yes."

"Oh Aayla. How I love you."

"I love you too Var."

The day went on Aayla helped her sweetheart do different things around the area. He taught her how to cut wood, make rope, hunt, make clothes, and among other things. The day wound down and it got dark.

"Aayla you're shivering." Var said with concern.

"I'm… fine" she said, teeth chattering.

"Aw Aayla." Var laughed. "So stubborn. I did make you some clothes last night too you know."

"Aw Var!" Aayla said sweetly. "You didn't have too."

Var opened a chest and brought out a beautiful, brown, furred robe. He put it around Aayla and she sighed.

"It's so soft!"

"I'd thought you'd like it."

"I love it!"

Aayla's eyes began to feel heavy and she yawned.

"Let's get to bed Aayla its late. I'll set up the traps and you can get the bed warm for me alright."

Aayla smiled sweetly, but behind that smile was mischief. She wanted to love Var and she would give him the best night he could ask for. She went to his bed room and stripped. She put on a brown bra and thong and made sure her boobs hung enough. Although she had a partner now, that did not mean she lost her slutty habits. She lied on top of the sheets facing the door. She made sure her boobs were out and her ass raised. She wanted to be fucked like she had never been before. She had accidentally seen Var's cock. She has cracked the door to his bedroom to ask him something, but found him moaning with his 7 inch hard cock. She lusted for it. She had to have it. She heard Var enter the house and made his way to the bedroom. He walked in back turned and closed the door behind him. He turned around shocked to see Aayla nearly naked.

Oh god she's beautiful!

"Var?" Aayla asked seductively.

"Yes my love." Var gulped, his cock getting hard.

"Will you love me tonight?"

"Yes I will."

Var took his shirt off along with his pants and underclothes. Aayla gasped as she saw his full naked body. He was well built, his body was covered in scars, and his cock was enormous. Aayla was misled on the size of his cock. What she had seen was not him at his best. Right now it was 9 and a half inches long and 3 inches wide. Just barely too large to go in her mouth. Var went over and Aayla rolled over. Var went on top. Aayla quivered with happiness and joy. He felt her pussy which was soaked.

"Sweetheart you're soaked!"

Aayla could barely contain her horniness.

"Fuck me Var! Fuck me until you have nothing left!"

"Let's no rush this Aayla. After all this can't be the first time you've done this right?"

"Var got down from the bed and had Aayla sit on her knees on the floor. Aayla had given many blow jobs to many different species, but this was the largest cock she has seen in her life. Aayla began to lick the head of his cock.

"Oh Aayla."

She began to push it in and out of her mouth and down her throat. Each time going deeper and deeper and she cupped it with her hand around it. She sucked faster and faster and then Var plunged it all the way down her throat. Aayla choked on it, but continued to suck on it.

"Oh Aayla I'm going to cum!"

And he did. A lot. Aayla downed all the cum she could get down her throat and pulled out and Var sprayed cum all over her face. Var then had Aayla stand up and he went behind her and hoisted her up on his hips facing away from him. He began to fuck her bearbacked. He cupped both of his hands on her boobs and pushed as hard as he could. He thrusted harder and harder as she was fucked.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Ah! Harder! Ah! Ah!"

Var cummed again inside of her. He then went of the bed and had her ride him. He watched entertained as Aayla's boobs bounced rhymically as she bounced up and down. Var's balls continued to fill up with more cum. He pulled her down and rolled over and thrusted into her.

"Oh Var! It feels so good!" Aayla cried.

This only made Var thrust harder and harder into her. Var did one final slam into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aayla's pussy was releasing fluids at a massive rate. Cum continued to flow into her.

He rolled Aayla over and had her raise her ass.

"Var." Aayla moaned. "I'm full."

"Not yet you are slut!"

Var slapped her ass.

"Ah!"

He continued to slap her until she reached the perfect point where it was pleasure she felt. Then he stretched his arms out and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he slammed his dive as hard as he could inside of her pussy.

"VAAAAAAAAAAR! OH FUCK! FUCK ME HARD!"

Var slammed again and again into her destroyed pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Var slowed down and he went slower, teasing her.

"Oh Var stop! I need more!"

"You want more? I'll give you more!"

Var put the head of his cock above Aayla's ass and he slammed down.

Then Aayla screamed louder than she had ever before. It echoed around the hut and mountains.

Var went faster and faster until cum was gushing out of her ass. He pulled out and Aayla's was orgasming rapidly making the cum put inside of her spray out. Aayla was exhausted of any energy left. Var was still full.

"Var I can't last any longer!"

Var rolled Aayla over sat her up and plunged his cock balls deep down her throat.

"Auck!"

Var cummed for the last time and poured everything that was left inside of him down her throat and all over her body. He rubbed it in until her skin was shining. He pressed down on her boobs. They were full. He bit down on them and sucked the milk out of her until she was empty. Aayla had lost consciousness during the final deep throat. Var shoved his cock all the way in her pussy and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her breasts.

"I would have never thought I'd get someone like you Aayla." Var said softly.

He kissed her forehead and laid down on her breast.

"I love you too Var." Aayla whispered back.

They both fell asleep tangled with each other's love and the child that would soon be made from their love...


	5. Ahsoka and Voksis

Chapter 5

Ahsoka and Voksis

Voksis dreamt of his future. Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments, but he did. At times he felt embarrassed. He knew that she knew he was attracted to him. At times she avoided him and other times she watched him. He knew she was a loud kind of person, but was shy around him. She was a colorful orange color, her lekku were a white and dark blue striped. Her outfit she often wore only made him more attracted to her. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but it was her master that kept him at bay. The legendary Anakin Skywalker was her master. He was kind in nature, but deadly on the battlefield. He had never spoken to him nor did he want to. He knew he would her master would beat his ass if he found out about his attraction to his padawan. He woke up like everyday. He took a long hot showers to calm him and got dressed quickly and went about his day training.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"Yes Ahsoka?" Anakin answered knowing something was troubling her.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet to discus?"

"Sure Snips."

They both went to one of the private rooms where padawans and master often discussed. There were no cameras or devices in the room in order to retain the privacy. The rooms were also soundproof so no one could hear on the outside. They both sat down and Ahsoka began to cry. She went up to Anakin and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to do." Ahsoka whispered.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked concerned.

"I've kept it from everyone and hid it, but I can't hide it anymore. You're the only one I really trust."

Anakin was touched. Ahsoka and him often annoyed with other and sometimes argued, but it meant the world to him that he was the person she trusted the most.

"It's ok Ahsoka. You can talk all you want. Just let it out."

"Someone loves me and I don't know what to do."

"How so?"

"He admires me and conflicted. He's lonely and empty. But he's afraid of what might happen and afraid of you."

Anakin took a moment to process this. He was married to Padme and understood this predicament. The part that struck him is that the person that loves Ahsoka was lonely and afraid. Of him.

"Why is he afraid of me?"

"He thinks you'll take me from him and beat him and leave him emptier than he already was."

That struck Anakin home. He never knew that's how some Jedi saw him. It made him sad.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "Do you feel the same way and that is why you are upset about this."

Ahsoka looked up tear swelled.

"How did you know?"

"I felt your pain."

"Do you love someone?"

Anakin hesitated for a second. His Padawan just poured out all of her private feelings to him. He owned her an answer.

"I do."

"Does it feel right? Does it feel good? Does it make your heart full?"

"Yes it does."

Ahsoka's crying slows down. She feels better after letting everything out, but now Anakin had a problem. How was he going to tell the padawan that he was fine with Ahsoka's relationship with him.

"What's his name?" Anakin asked.

"Voksis." Ahsoka choked.

"That's Master Lenn's padawan isn't it?"

Ahsoka nodded her face still stricken with tears.

"I'll tell you something." Anakin whispered. "Master Lenn has a mistress."

Ahsoka looks up wide eyed.

"And the council doesn't know?"

"No. He conceals his emotions very well. I've been on a few missions with him. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No!" Ahsoka says quickly. "I mean, no."

"Did you want to tell me anything else?"

"No." Ahsoka sniffed. "I just get really lonely."

"It's alright snips." Anakin reassured her and held her close. "It's your choice if you want to get involved with Voksis and yours alone."

Ahsoka nods and clears up her tears wiping any trace of emotions left on her face. They both exit the room and go their separate ways. Anakin despite on what Ahsoka said, he decided to find Master Lenn. Ahsoka went to the gardens to clear her mind.

"Master Lenn!" Anakin called. Master turned around and smiled.

"Master Skywalker! A pleasure."

Anakin cringes. Master Lenn laughs.

"Pardon my cruel humor, I know that's a touchy subject, but you will always be a master I'm my eyes."

"Thank you Master Lenn." Anakin said and he meant it.

"What can I help you with my friend?"

"It's about my Padawan."

"Ah! I see. Both of ours share similar situations as well as us. Come."

Both of them walked out of the Jedi Temple and took a cloud taxi away from the Temple.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"Somewhere far more peaceful, less chaotic, less… conflicted."

The cloud taxi stopped at a building that was very colorful.

"This is my residence outside of the temple. However this is where I work also."

"Work?"

"Yes work. I help young children find their talents after they are freed."

"Slaves?" Anakin asked softly.

"Yes. But I never say that word. More like captured souls."

They entered the building and it was just as colorful on the inside as was the outside. Children of all ages ran and played. Anakin was at peace. He never felt this way anywhere on Courascant.

"Who helps take care of them?"

"Many people and my love. She is off currently, but I suspect not for long."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because you are stubborn, irrational, and arrogant like me, but well versed in caring for others."

They came to the door of Master Lenn's residence and walked in.

"Honey is that you?" A voice said. It was very soft and musical.

"Yes my love, just have a guest."

"A guest? You never bring guests in here."

"This one is an exception. You probably know who he is."

A graceful like figure stepped out into the living room. She had a rich red hair and luminous eyes. They were two different colors. One was violet and the other was a baby blue. She was human and had a dark tan skin tone. She had all the curves in the right places. She was young much like Master Lenn. Master Lenn was in his early twenties while she looked like she was still 18. If Padme was here she would be jealous.

"Anakin Skywalker." She said smirking. "Now I know what you mean by exception. Come sit down."

Both Jedi sat down at the table. Anakin was still feeling awkward.

"Yes. If you're wondering my love has told me all about you."

Master Lenn smiled. "Anakin this is my wife Galena."

"Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad Master Lenn has someone to keep him organized."

Galena chuckles. "Yes he can be a mess sometimes. You can call him Michael though. Now this must have been very important if my love invited you here. We never have guests."

"Ahem. Yes. He shares a similar circumstance as we do."

"Wait she's a…"

"Of course. How do you think we met?" Michael answered.

"However I stayed out of the Jedi Order after I was retrieved by him."

"What do you mean"

"I was assigned a mission to a planet on the outer rim. It was heavily involved in the slave trade. I was to shut it down, however the locals had a tactic where Jedi couldn't use the force. They had these creatures everywhere known as ysmarli. Creatures that created a void in the force. They captured me and enslaved me, but my job was more personal and physical."

"I see." Anakin said wincing knowing what she meant.

"The crime lord that ruled that planet abused me and made a show of me. I was his toy and was used to shame the Jedi Order."

"I was sent to search for her. I felt a small spark of pain." Michael said. "I realized why nobody could sense her. So I stayed on the planet and reported my progress back to the temple. I spent 2 and a half years there. I built up my reputation. I eventually won her from the crime lord. By then she was barely recognizable. I healed her and saw all the things they did to her. I saw that my job was not done. I called in a large freighter crew. Some old friends. We staged an uprising. I killed the crime lord and stayed for a bit to re-establish order. I took all the children that lost their families with me here. Galena through that time fell in love with me and created this haven for the children."

"I told the council that I couldn't stay and I had a job to do. They understood and the council never knew of our affair and we kept it that way. Now what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"It's about my Padawan and his too. My padawan today told me she didn't know what to do if someone was in love with her. I told her my situation and she understood, but what makes it more complicated is that it's Master Lenn's padawan that is in love with mine."

"Oh, my. That is a dilemma. Because that connects you and your love and ours." Galena said.

"I know." Anakin sighed. "And I knew Master Lenn had you. I didn't know what to do."

"I suggest slowly integrate the two." Galena said. "Start with them just seeing each other passing each other. Then go to where they're in a class together, then maybe spar together every once in awhile. Eventually start doing missions together. If council sees that you make a good team it could be permanent."

"That's one big if though." Anakin sighed.

"It's worth a shot." Master Lenn said.

"They're not too young. Me and Michael fell in love when I was 18 and he was 20. Both are in their late teens. They can't get that physical with each other."

"You'd be surprised." Master Lenn mentioned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Anakin said smiling.

Voksis didn't care to much for doing garden work in hot weather, but he did like talking to the plants. He lifted they're spirits when they felt other Jedi's sad feelings. The garden was his favorite spot in the entire Jedi Temple. Whenever he walked in the plants brightened. A few Jedi had noticed this and commented on it. But today a section was very low indeed. So he began to soothe them.

"It's alright. Don't let sadness get to you." Voksis spoke gently. "It's still a bright day."

Voksis was unaware that Ahsoka was watching him. Not only was he lifting the spirits of the plants, but also hers. It felt good. She didn't want to interrupt him or get caught in a awkward conversation. So she just sat and watched him. He was so absorbed in th plants he didn't notice anything else. Eventually he left, but her heart was still brightened by him. She took one of the exotic flowers and put it in a small pot. It changed colors depending on the atmosphere of feelings. She placed it on the front of his quarters and wrote a quick note.

Thank you for brightening my day and my heart!

Love

~?

She knew it would eat his heart away. The fact she wrote Love stunned her. She barely knew him and she wrote that, but she did feel attracted to him. She blushed deeply at the thought and rushed back to her quarters. Voksis returned to his quarters in the evening. He found the flower and read the note. His heart skipped a few beats. He went in and set the flower next to his bed. He sat down stunned. Someone loved him and knew of his talent. He went through his day and came up with nothing on who the person would be. It had to be the person who dimmed all plants in the garden. He didn't remember anyone thought. Then it occurred to him. He never did. He was always absorbed by the plants. Eventually he fell asleep thinking about love. The next day Voksis woke up and felt something crunch.

"Awww!" Voksis groaned.

He looked down and realized he had a full on boner. His bed was soaked. Voksis flushed with deep embarrassment. He had dreamed of sex.

"Oh by the Force. What am I going to do?"

He had never done this before. He cupped his hand around his cock and stroked.

"Oh!" Voksis moaned. "Oh it feels so good!"

He continued until he cummed on his sheets. He cummed for a full minute. He then collapsed on the side of his bed.

"I've got to change these sheets."

So he took all of his sheets and had them washed. His master had felt his padawan's pleasure. He had taught him well. Master Lenn had mastered the ability to hide ones feelings to everybody but a few select people. He was actually the only one who could feel his padawan's feelings. Voksis turned to leave the laundry area and bumped into master. He knew he was caught. He froze. He didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry master." Voksis said ever so softly.

"Nonsense child. We have much to discuss."

Anakin was a master of mischief and deception, in a good way of course. Master Lenn had left the manipulating part to him. Voksis had yet to choose the classes he wanted. Master Lenn had mentioned that he was big procrastinator. Ahsoka had wanted to take a class that involved learning more about life. Voksis was into that. So that was one class down. He had to make it so they weren't in every class. Voksis obviously needed to learn some more sparring and holocrons. Jedi history could easily fulfill that. He also put Voksis in a beginners sparring class. Anakin put all the classes in for Voksis in the database from Voksis's datapad. Everything was in place…

Classes began like usual. Every year or so if one choosed could switch up there classes. Voksis totally forgot about choosing classes. He rushed to get up and ready. He found his master reading in the library.

"I'm so sorry master! I totally forgot about my classes!"

"Did you now?" Master Lenn lightly chuckled. "Well good thing I chose them for you based on your interest."

"Wait Wha?"

"I can easily select them. Masters often choose the classes of their padawan's, but I usually let you choose. You forgot though so I choose them. No big deal."

Voksis was often confused about his master. Many of the Jedi were often serious and strict. As far as he could see his master was by far the most laid back. He was one of the younger ones, but acted wiser than most. Masters were often perplexed by him. Yoda respectfully regarded him along with the rest of the council. He was lucky to have him.

"You should probably get going though. You're a bit late. Your schedule is in your data pad."

"Oh, thanks."

Voksis runs off and Master Lenn rolls his eyes.

"Children." He mused.

"Ewwww! Physical training!" Voksis groaned. "At the beginning of the day!"

His master already made him work out every morning and evening. He didn't want any more than he needed. He went to the workout area. There were already a few there. He snuck in so he wouldn't be caught by Master Yar. Master Yar was a Trandoshin. He was often frightening at first glance. He wasn't caught by him or anyone else besides one observant padawan. She didn't say anything. She merely smiled at the incident.

Runs late like me. Ahsoka thought. She stopped. What was she thinking. She was already crushing on him. Ahsoka was built for running. She likes doing it outside, but also indoors as well just not as much. She suspected that Voksis was also built for running but went over to the infamous obstacle course. Very few actually did it for fun. If you were lucky you would get a time of 15 minutes. Ahsoka observed as Voksis ran and dodged the obstacles. She watched in amazement as he slid across the finish line at a time of 7 minutes and 13 seconds. He was drinched in sweat and out of breath. Everyone congratulated him.

"Well done Voksis!" Master Yar said. "I haven't seen that kind of record time in a long time."

"Thanks...Master." Voksis breathed heavily.

He found his eyes on Ahsoka. He froze. Ahsoka decided to toy with him. She walked over to him swaying her hips seductively. She went up to him.

"That was some run you did." She cooed.

"Oh, um a… thanks." Voksis stuttered.

"We'll have to race sometime."

"Yeah that would be lovely."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow with amusement.

"See around Voksis." Ahsoka said seductively.

She walked away waving her hips and ass back and forth so Voksis got a good look at them. She looked back and caught Voksis staring. He blushed deep with embarrassment more than he ever have before. She laughed and waved at him and blew him a kiss. At this point Voksis had an extremely hard boner. Ahsoka had saw it too. She gauged he had a pretty good sized cock. Her body flushed and buzzed with embarrassment. Now she knew she had a serious crush on him. She now sexually desired him. She realized her pussy was wet. She hurried on to her room to change out of her outfit. They both went about their day dreaming about each other. They partnered up during their 4th class which was studying. Every once and awhile Voksis would sneak a glance at her cleavage. She had decent sized boobs for her age. She had a nice small bubbly ass and decently thick thighs. Her waist was hourglass shaped. She had every feature every man desired in a woman. They began talking more to each other as the weeks went by. Voksis learned to look past Ahsoka's appearance and look at her personality. She had character but was often naughty. She did some sneaky things and a joke here or there. Voksis liked that. Ahsoka learned to look past Voksis physical build and cock and saw his character as well. He was very bright, lively, funny, and often shy. They were both similar, but different. Eventually they went on a mission. Slave trade was still active on Ryloth so both masters and padawans went to deal with the issue. They each got they're own room which made it easy to sneak in each other's room and have some fun. Eventually their relationship blossomed one night. It was a clear night. Voksis brought Ahsoka out and hiked up one of the formations there. They were tired, but free. Voksis turned to Ahsoka and took both of her hands in his.

"Ahsoka I… You probably know this, but I've never told you. I…"

.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." Ahsoka whispered.

They both lied down and kissed and loved each other for a long time and explored each other's bodies with joy and laughter. It was near midnight.

Ahsoka yawned.

"Aw my love are you tired?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka said dreamily. "But not tired of you."

Voksis carried her by his arms and laid her down in bed. He kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Ahsoka. I love you."

Voksis shut the door behind him and went to his room and went fast to sleep. Ahsoka woke up early and felt different. She felt happy and aroused. She took off her clothes and took a nice long hot shower. Both of their master weren't up yet. Voksis woke up and went to her room. She was the steam coming out of the shower. He smiled. He stripped and walked to the shower. He saw the silhouette of her body. He snuck quietly behind her and put both of his hands on both of her boobs and pushed.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka gasped. "Voksis!" She moaned. "Why?!"

He could tell she enjoyed it. She turned around and tried her hardest not to look down she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Their tongues met and Ahsoka reached down with her left hand and stroked his cock softly.

"Oh Ahsoka." Voksis moaned.

"It's so big." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry you'll get to play with it soon." Voksis teased.

He put three of his fingers up her pussy.

"Oh! It's not fair! Voksis please!" Ahsoka moaned hornily.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't if you're that sensitive."

He pushed hard on one of her boobs. Ahsoka moaned longer and deeper.

"God you are sensitive."

Voksis finished teasing her and helped washed her body and dried her off. Every time he went over one of her sensitive places he pushed harder. Ahsoka was completely horny afterward. It was still very early. Voksis went back to his room leaving a horny Ahsoka putting a long staff up her pussy and master bating herself. Voksis was well satisfied. He had teased her enough that she couldn't think about anything but him pleasuring her. The next mission they had he was going to fuck her until there was nothing left of her virginity, innocence and her pussy. They both played with each other's bodies whenever they could at the temple without being caught. Soon they had another mission together. They both knew they were both going to fuck no matter what planet they were on. This time they were going to Illum. This was a planet that flowed with the light side of the Force. Their masters were to inspect pirates in the area while the padawans searched the ground. This was done on purpose because both Master Lenn and Skywalker felt their padawans horniness. So everything went according to plan. They set up camp and the master left in their starfighters. The planet was cold so both of them had the freighter warmed up. Both of them went to the hanger where the most space was. They stripped and began the end of their virginity. Ahsoka immediately went to her knees and began a professional blow job to Voksis' cock.

"Oh god! Ahsoka! I didn't know you were this good!"

"I learn fast."

Ahsoka continued to suck his cock deeper and deeper until it was balls deep.

"Hey I have an idea." Voksis said.

"What that?"

"You want to fuck outside?"

"That's cold!"

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm."

"Fine."

Both went outside and they continued. Voksis' cock was at its longest at 7 inches. He went behind her and pressed down on her boobs and inserted the tip of his cock into her. Ahsoka moaned loudly then covered her mouth.

"Don't worry. No one can hear us. We're alone. Moan and scream as loud as you want."

Voksis then hoisted her up on his hips and thrusted hard.

"Ah! Oh by the force you're good!"

Voksis was hungry for more. He slammed her down on the snow and went on top of her. He fucked her hard and thrusted and thrusted. He felt different. Something radiated inside of him. The felt the planet. It was feeding him and his lust. Ahsoka felt it too, but not as strongly as Voksis. They began to change. Voksis'cock grew to be a full foot. Ahsoka screamed as it went deeper inside of her. It was thicker. A whole 3 inches. Ahsoka's boobs to be 6 and a half inches long and 4 inches wide. They were big. Her ass got bigger a her thighs thicker. Fluids flowed out of her pussy. She wanted more. So Voksis had her roll over and raiser her ass and he slammed his whole dick inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Voksis!" Ahsoka screamed and gasped raggedly. "Oh! God! It's! So! Fucking! Big! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The pleasure was overwhelming her. Voksis continued his assault on her body. He thrusted and thrusted till her pussy was overflowing with cum. Both of their bodies didn't feel cold. The force flowed through them and kept them warm. Voksis then slammed his dick in her ass. Ahsoka screamed in pain. He thrusted harder and harder.

"It can't fit! TOO BIG!"

"No!" Voksis growled.

Ahsoka then realized he was going to tear her apart. He was being more and more aggressive. Cum kept coming out and filling her. Her ass full and he kept going. He kept her on all fours and then plunged his cock all the way down her throat.

"Ahck!"

She choked and gagged on it more than she could count. Voksis' cock's veins bulged. Her neck bulged as the dick went deeper and deeper down. Voksis' was now being completely fueled by the force through the planet. His balls kept making more and more cum. He could never run out until he could stop fucking. Cum quickly filled her entire mouth. She began to swallow load after load of cum until her stomach was full. Voksis then pulled out and then thrusted between her large breasts. Cum shot all over her face.

"Ahhhhh! Voksis!" Ahsoka gasped. "MORE!"

Voksis thrusted faster and faster until her was spraying and pouring gallons upon gallons on Ahsoka's face and body. She snorted the cum until her nostrils were filled. She then rolled over and raised her ass again. Ahsoka couldn't pass out. She couldn't make herself pass out. So she had to feel every thrust of torture as Voksis raped her body. She was hungry and wanted more. Pools of cum surrounded Ahsoka. Her stomach, nostrils, ass, and pussy was full. She couldn't handle anymore. She was losing her mind. Ahsoka's ass, boobs, and thighs continued to get larger. Her boobs were now 9 inches and she could barely stand up. She tried to crawl away but couldn't.

"Oh, no you don't!" Voksis said.

Ahsoka moaned. She wanted it to stop, but knew she was addicted. She relized there was no way she wasn't going to be pregnant. Every square inch of her body was covered in gallons of cum. She had lost track how many times she had orgasimed. She had lost track of time. They had fucked for hours upon hours. Eventually Voksis slowed down and stopped. He rolled Ahsoka over so he could see her breasts. She was unrecognizable with the cum on her. Her laid on her and played with her body. She was still awake feeling the sperm flow through her body. She was going to be a mother. There was no way they could go back to the Jedi Temple. They both knew they would break their masters hearts if they left, but they had no other choice. Voksis brought Ahsoka to a tub and filled it with hot water and they bathed. The fucked again again. Then to the showe and fucked. And then to the bed and fucked. Ahsoka wanted only Voksis and his massive cock. She was lactating extensively. Voksis bit her tits and sucked the milk out of her everyday. They fucked and fucked. They left for a planet on the outer rim where they could live in peace with each other. Their family grew to massive proportions as they fucked everyday. Anakin and Master Lenn were happy that both of their padawans found the love of their life and were happy. Every once and awhile they felt the pleasure of one of the, until they couldn't sensed them anymore because they hid themselves from the outside world entirely. Their family grew to be over 30 large.


	6. Rey and BB-8

Chapter 6

Rey and BB-8

Rey woke up from inside her walker. She often went to bed late and woke up early for work. She tried to always get parts first before everyone else. She didn't usually turn them in for food. She had a project. She was building a droid. A extreme pleasure Droid. Rey could not help for what happened to her. A couple months ago a ship crashed down. Rey took her speeder out and took many many trips for all the parts. She found a box that was full of tubes. She thought it was medicine. She drank one of the vials and immediately fell to the floor clutching her chest in pain. What she didn't know is that the vessel held a illegal prototype drug that enhanced ones body for sex mainly used on sex slaves. Rey's boobs were small and when she took it they grew to be 9 inches long and 4 inches wide. Her thighs became thick and her ass was enormous. Her brain changes chemically as well. She wanted sex and a lot of it. So she became a slut for hire. Jakku was a miserable place and being a slut for hire was a good way to make a living on a desert world. So every morning and night she when to a aliens residence and was fucked. She didn't care what species it was as long as she was paid. The outfit that she always had on was too small no. The middle top had ripped exposing the clevage of her large boobs. The cloth that covered her boobs also did not cover them entirely. The very edges were exposed as well. The outfit no longer covered her ass. Soon she became very tan. Eventually she started making a pleasure Droid. All of that changed when a rolling droid found her. She had freed it and ended up following her. She took it back to her residence for company. Rey was lonely despite being fucked everyday. She was just an object to them. BB-8 didn't have complex feelings, but he could tell Rey was hot. She performed dances naked with a pole. And master bated on her bed. Rey eventually took the droid and slept with it sliding it between her two massive boobs. BB-8 sighed with pleasure. He could feel the heat coming from her. BB-8 had never thought about becoming human partially. This was the first time he considered it. He would do it for her. The next day the found a man with BB-8's master jacket. She took him down and interrogated him. He was ok. Then the tie Fighters came in. Rey quickly ran for one of the good ships there. It was destroyed. They then went to another ship. They escaped and went to hyperspace. Rey took her pleasure Droid on board and hid it. Rey the. Took the man called Finn into one of the rooms. BB-8 heard her screams of pleasure and horniness. She was being fucked just how she always was. The ship was then captured by a duo by the names of Han Solo and Chewbacca. The ship then went to Takodanna for more information on the secret that BB-8 held. The First Order found them again and took Rey captive. Rey was brought on the Star Destroyer who brought her to Star Killer Base. She was then interrogated by Kyle Ren and then fucked by him. He left leaving a storm trooper to stand guard. Rey used the force to lure him over. They began fucking. The restraints were loosened and Rey took the storm trooper's divk with her hand and twisted and pulled it all the way down and broke it. The storm trooper screamed in pain. Rey the. Knocked him out and planned her escape. Afterward the attack on Star Killer Base began. Han was killed and she escaped with Finn, BB-8, and Chewbacca. When the resistance was celebrating Chewbacca was fixing the Falcon. Rey wanted him bad. So she asked to help him fix the Falcon. She made she she revealed her ass, pussy, and boobs as much as she could. Eventually Chewbacca's cock came out at a foot and 5 inches. She had never seen a cock that large before. She came on her knees and began to suck. It went all the way down her throat untill the balls went in her mouth. The cock and balls were the only place on a wookie that didn't have hair and was smooth. She gagged as Chewbacca unleashed his cum down her throat. Rey's face was red from not breathing. Chewbacca pulled out and plunged it back in. They did that for a full half hour. Chewbacca the made her face away from him and he hoisted him on his massive 4 inch thick cock. Rey screamed like she never screamed before as the dick went inside of her. A Wookiee dick was so strong that it could support a full humans weight. So Chewbacca just let it slide all the way in agonizing her. Her the slammed her to the floor with both hands on her boobs and thrusted. Rey cried out in pleasure and pain. The cock stretched her pussy making it wider for other species to fuck her. She then rose his dick jumping up and down on it. The thing with Wookiee as long as their dicks were in a female they never stopped cumming. So Chewbacca cummed and cummed and cummed until her entire pussy was full. He made Rey get on all fours and raise her ass, Chewbacca the. Slammed all 17 inches back in her pussy and thrusted rapidly. At this point Rey's whole body was spasmodic. She couldn't handle the Wookiee's dick. Chewbacca then pulled out and slammed into her ass. Rey lost consciousness. She felt a pain so immense and quick she blacked out from it. Chewbacca filled her ass up and then deep throated her again until her stomach and throat were full and coated with cum. Chewbacca emptied the rest on Rey's body and rubbed it all over so it would seep in her skin. Chewbacca the. Left and put her and her pleasure Droid in a different ship. He vowed never to see her again. The ship took off with BB-8 piloting it. He had seen everything. He went over to her when they were in hyperspace. Her pussy was a massive hole to where the Wookie had fuckes her. BB-8 the shines up the pleasure droid and installed a smooth semi metal cock that wa 2 feet long. He would make sure Rey would never leave him. He filled the enormous balls with gallons of cum. BB-8 then interfaces with the robot becoming it. Rey woke up and saw the droid move toward her. She knew it was BB-8. She knew he had a terrible wanting for her. She got up weakly and went over to one of the rooms in the ship to rest. BB-8 could wait. He wanted Rey to feel his wrath fully. The next day she emerged naked since no one else was around but BB-8 she called BB-8 to come in her room. BB-8 did and he went on the bed. Rey was ready. She went on the floor on her knees and BB-8 plunged the soft cock down her throat. All 2 feet went down. It bulged as it went down. Rey's neck would have a cock imprint for the rest of her life inside her throat. BB-8 gave out a robotic moan and she felt a liquid go down her throat. It was the same liquid that Rey drank when her body changed, but since it was already changed her body became hornier, her boobs began to lactate, her pussy pulses rhythmically. BB-8 then slammed his cock into her pussy thrusting for hours upon hours. Rey realized that this was going to be the rest of her life. She didn't see herself as a prisoner, but she would be fucked every night by BB-8 until she died. He ass hole was as big ass her pussy. BB-8 made a mold of his cock and shoved up ass. She was spanksd often and BB-8 milked her boobs. They were still in the bed. It was soaked entirely with cum, saliva, and milk. Rey was fucked by BB-8's merciless cock for days. He only fed her when needed. BB-8 restocked his cum with other species cum. Eventually she would become pregnant and BB-8 would quit until she gave birth. Then it would start again. Rey was fucked by BB-8 just like she dreamed with him that night on Jakku. She was happy. She was a force slut now and a master at it. BB-8 eventually add two other cock extensions. One was right above the one that fucked her pussy so he could fuck her ass at the same time but also another one that went down her throats. He did this for a full day. Soon Rey broke and the force flew through her and she cummed back. He overwhelmed BB-8's senses and BB-8 shut down. Rey layed on her soaked bed. Over time since the bed was so wet with everything the floor became just as wet. She found the liquid drug and drank a whole gallon of it. Her body exploded with sexual pleasure. Her boobs became larger and larger until they were 3 feet long and a foot wide. Her ass became as large as one of the pillows. Rey soon was stuck on the bed. She was to big and thick. BB-8 woke up to her like this. He made his cocks even bigger. Now her knew there was no escape for Rey. He got a larger ship and put her in a large bedroom. All the children she bore were taken care of by other droids. Rey lived the rest of her life being fucked by BB-8…

Sorry this one was a little shorter, but im writing a huge story on the nightsisters I wanted to relax a bit more writing a quick story.


	7. Gabe and Lyuma

Chapter 7

Gabe and Lyuma

Gabe loved flying alone. He liked it that way. Free from the crowded hell called Coruscant. As much as he loved being at the Jedi Temple, he did not like the place where it resided. Like most of the younger Jedi Knights they wanted to be out and about much like other Jedi. Gabe was 20 and was no longer under the guidence of his master. He had gotten his Knighthood 2 years ago. Now he was patrolling the regions for trouble. Jedi did not usually like to seek out trouble but, he knew it was his duty to keep order in the Galaxy. He didn't take a usual Jedi Starfighter. He took his own ship. Few Jedi owned their own separate ship, he was one of them. He also had his own per say capital ship like some Jedi Masters. His was much smaller and for good reason. He didn't like to announce his presence. He had a heavily modified medium sized Republic cruiser. He made sure weapons were plenty on the ship, but also mobile and light for speed. The ship was custom made. The bridge was much lower and less exposed. The engines were at 150% efficiency and the hyperdrive was of the highest grade. The fighters that were stored were not Republic standard. They were a gift given to him. There were 2 squadrons of 13 Mandalorian Fang Class Starfighters. His own ship was also a Fang Class Starfighter painted black and purple so it blended with the empty space of the Galaxy. Every ship was also painted this way in order to have an advantage over the enemy. Most of his crew were not clones. He only had a few who had separate personalities. His crew was mainly were rejected. When Gabe decided to reside outside the temple and have his own haven for people the council frowned upon it. He didn't care though. He went from planet to planet finding those who weren't given a second chance. He had issues at first, but soon the rejects realized they were accepted here. They were soon brought to the test when a a massive battle erupted above Mandalore. Those who knew how to pilot were given a task to obtain a ship of some sort. They would tune it up and it would be their own until they found a better one. Most smaller battles that were fought were salvage runs. Eventually they obtained 4 pirate blockade runners to accompany the fleet. Each blockade runner had 2 light freighters as escorts. Soon Gabe's fleet was infamous in the mid rim. A distress signal was detected over Mandalore and the fleet jumped for it. Gabe sensed a battle and prepared all ships defenses. They jumped out of hyperspace into the chaos. Alarms blared.

"All personal get to your stations!" Gabe ordered. "Shields up, fighters launch and get into formation. Eron get over here!"

"Yes sir!" Eron replied as he ran up.

Eron was a personal clone who was saved by Gabe. He had been found captured by Separatists heavily injured. His head was critically wounded. Gabe had performed a complicated surgery and barely saved him. Eron had owed Gabe a debt and stayed with him sense. Gabe realized that Eron was a special clone. He did not age and he could refuse to carry out orders. He had no programming whatsoever. He was Gabe's second in command.

"Eron take the helm. I'm going out." Gabe said.

"Right sir. Be careful. I'll try not to enjoy your chair to much."

Gabe smiled and then ran to the hanger. He hopped into his personal ship which was a body of a Y-wing, but had the wings of headhunter in the middle and wings of a Vulture Droid out in a shape of an x. They could lock into the headhunter wings when traveling through hyperspace and unlock in combat. What made the ship very special was it had the engines of a Corellian freighter. The ship had been Gabe's pride and joy. The other Jedi had seen it in action. It was a heck of a ship. Gabe launched his fighter and his squadrons formed right behind him.

"Alright Shadow Squad 1 and 2 form up and stay in position. Darkwings stay and protect the Saber."

"Copy that Shadow leader." A voice replied. "What about the freighters?"

Gabe thought for a second, but Eron beat him too it.

"Have them engage, but not too far out. We need to keep away from major conflict."

"Copy that helm."

The Darkwings were the names of the blockade runners. The Saber was the capital ship for Gabe's fleet.

"Eron what do we got?"

"It appears the Republic is currently engaged with the Separatists, but also some pirates. It seems like they have cut a deal with the Separatists."

"Interesting." Gabe said. "Go ahead and make contact with the pirate leader. I trust you will handle the situation well."

"Roger that. Good luck."

Eron did just that. He pulled up a frequency to the pirate fleet.

"Ah what do we have here?" The pirate leader said.

He was human, but not human. He had several modified robotic limbs, more than likely for combat advantage.

"This is the Dark Blade fleet." Eron said calmly. "I suggest you make your way out of her before we blast you to atoms."

"Ah!" The Pirate leader said with glee. "The Dark Blade fleet I have heard so much about. I have been looking forward to finally meet you. I see you have some of my tech."

"Don't worry about overriding scum." Eron growled. "We took care of that a long time ago. Along with your crew."

"I see. Well I guess this means we won't be having business."

The line went dead.

"Sir! Ships are turning toward us!"

"Steady. They cannot see us that well. We're still far out and camouflaged with space. Launch the jammer drones."

"Yes sir!"

5 pods launched toward the battlefield and the shell cracked open. The drones were programmed to jam enemy sensors and frequencies and boost ally sensors. The drones were small and maneuverable.

"Eron you may move in the circle to engage."

"Copy that. Fleet move in. Spider web maneuver!"

The blockade runners angled away from the Saber along with the freighters. The goal of this maneuver was to close in around a single target and obliterate it and use it as a barrier against other enemies.

"Separatist cruiser contact in 3… 2… 1… Fire!"

All the guns fired at once taking out the bridge and the engines.

"Turbolasers crack that ship in half!"

The Saber fired and annihilated the Separatists cruiser entirely.

"Cruiser destroyed barrier in place! Any damaged Republic fighters you have cover. Take it."

"Dark Blade Fleet?" A voice said over the comm."We haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well that's because we're keeping all the pirate scum off your guys ass." Gabe said laughing.

"Well it's good to have you here." The voice said. "The Separatists are trying to block us off from Mandalore. Your fleet is small enough to sneak behind them."

"Sounds like a plan." Gabe replied. "Saber spin around. Darkwings cover their escape. Freighters keep the fighters of their tails. Shadow squadrons 1 and 2 follow me and we're going to sneak behind the enemy. The ships did a micro jump and positioned themselves to jump right behind and to the side of the Separatists fleet. They weren't expecting.

"Darkwings fire ion cannons!" Eron yelled. "Freighters go in for diving sweep and nail them! Shadow Squadrons you know the drill. Let's give them some covering fire."

There were four Separatist cruisers, but only 2 could attack. The Saber and the freighters took one out and the Shadow Squadrons and the Darkwings took out the other. The capital ship was exposed. One of the Separatist cruisers tried to engage them from the other side, but couldn't get there in time.

"I want two wingmen with me." Gabe said. "Darkwings fire ion cannons one last time and take out the shields. I'm going in!"

"This isn't the time for heroics Gabe." Eron huffed.

"Eron this is the leading capital ship." Gabe said casually. "I'm bringing it down in style. You might want to get clear."

"Oh no." Eron said slapping his forehead. "Not this move."

"Hey I have to try it at some point."

Two wingmen formed behind Gabe and they went straight through the middle of the ship in the hanger and dropped a depth charge. The other two dropped one at the head and the bridge. They swung around to meet up with Gabe and zoomed out. Then the depth charges exploded.

"BBBBBBBAAAANNNNNNNG!"

The charges shattered the ship into millions of pieces along with the two other cruisers. The rest of the smaller Separatists ships spun around ready to flee just as 3 Venador Class cruisers came out of hyperspace. The cruisers fired and wiped out the rest of the ships.

"Whaaaahoooo!" Gabe cheered. "We got em boys!"

"Well done Dark Blade Fleet." A voice said. "Looks like we nailed the Separatists, but it looks like the pirates got away."

"Not according to our drones." Eron interrupted. "It appears they've gone to the moon."

"That's dangerous territory." The voice said over the comms. "Death Watch resides there and they're not a friendly bunch."

"Don't worry about us." Gabe said. "We'll regroup up outside of the moon and plan from there."

"Copy that." The voice said. "We'll hold here. Great work Dark Blade."

The comm went silent. The fighters landed in their hangers and the crew settled in. Now the planning commenced. Eron and Gabe were in the war room with the rest of the crew. Freighters crew were also there but through holos.

"What we know so far is that this Pirate is sneaky and crafty." Gabe told everyone. "We have faced his kind before. The Darkwings we have are his. So we know what technology they have, but he doesn't know entirely what we have."

"Normally if Pirates are hired they flee when they see a loss, but stayed." Eron mentioned. "Which means they're not finished."

"And adding on to that, there must be something of value there."

A hand raised.

"Yes." Gabe called out.

"I don't think they're there for a job." A crew member said.

"And why is that?" Gabe asked curious.

"I used to work with their kind." The crew member said quietly. "I know their type. If a job is a failure and the employer doesn't pay the rest of the half, they salvage what they can and hit anyone in the area."

"Death Watch." Eron said.

Gabe nodded. "Of course they would want they're ships."

"What?" Eron asked.

"They want their ships." Gabe answered. "Who wouldn't. The ships are practically invincible and extremely powerful and rare. They would either sell them or use them or both. If they succeed they will become a larger pain in the ass than they already are."

"I suggest waiting them out." A voice suggested. "Death Watch will more than likely come to them for opportunity and they'll fall right into the Pirates trap."

"That would be better." Eron agreed.

"Alright so we know what we're going to do before we attack, but what then?"

"I would send one or two of the blockade runners and a few freighters and starfighters to help Death Watch. If they try to take us out we can react in time to have minimal losses."

"Death Watch respects loyalty and debts." Another crew member said.

"We might get something out of it." Eron added. "If not we can at least take out the pirates and maybe get some salvage."

"What else do we got?" Gabe asked.

"The moon is very snowy and hazardous if we do go down to meet the rest of death watch we'd be flying in blind." One captain said. "I would only send a few fighters down."

"Alright. How should we deal with Death Watch if they attack us?"

"I would pull back and bring in the rest of the fleet at a safer distance." Eron said.

"That way we could get out in time and maybe wait them out to get salvage or make contact with them."

"Are we set on the objective and plan then?"

The crew murmured in agreement.

"Ok everyone settle down for a bit, but be on guard." Gabe said. "We're on the edge of Death Watch Territory. Let's be more prepared than the pirates were."

The crew moved out of the war room and the holos went out to prepare for the next phase of taking down the pirates. Gabe went up to Eron.

"What do you think so far?" Gabe asked him.

"It's very risky." Eron hesitated. "But it's our best shot to take them out."

"Alright that's good to hear, but when we do take out the pirates and if we do meet with a Death Watch I want you to come with me."

"What about the fleet?"

"I'll have one of the other captains take your place. I don't trust making a deal with death watch and you're handy to have in a scrape."

Eron smiled. "Sure thing, sir."

"Alright good. Get your battle gear ready. We'll be moving in soon."

Some time passed and the Dark Blade fleet got ready to move in. The ships just on the edge where the pirates were. A scout was sent to investigate. 5 minutes passed and the scout returned. He reported to Gabe.

"Pirates are currently engaging Death Watch." The scout said. "They're typing not to destroy the ships, but they're winning currently."

"Good work." Gabe said patting the scout's shoulder. "Report any information you gathered in the archives."

"Yes sir."

Gabe made his way to the hanger. The plan was to take one Darkwing, 3 freighters and one Shadow Squadron. Gabe got in his ship as did the rest of Shadow Squadron 1 and transferred to one of the Darkwing's hangers. Eron took the helm and three freighters formed up.

"Jumping in 3… 2… 1"

The group jumped ready to engage the pirates. It was a long 2 minutes, then they emerged from hyperspace.

"Gabe launch!" Eron yelled.

"Shadow Squadron let's go!" Gabe shouted.

They launched into the fray with Death Watch and the Pirates. The 3 freighters went in and dived to attack the pirates. The Darkwing gave covering fire and shot the pirate's main ships.

"Death Watch this is Shadow Squadron leader. We're here for the pirates and nothing more. If you let us take them out and leave, you may go about your day."

"Rivals." A voice answered. "We don't trust you, but we will let you assist us if you stay out of our way."

"Fine by me." Gabe answered. "Alright freighters move in, Shadow Squadron follow me and let's take them out!"

There were about 4 Fang Class fighters disabled.

"Death Watch this is Shadow Leader." Gabe said. "They wants your ships and they aren't taking you entirely. I suggest you take out they're lethal weapons before they turn."

"Do not tell us what to do!" The voice growled.

But Death Watch did just that. They went for the lethal weapons.

"Eron call in the 2 Darkwings and their freighters. I have a feeling we're not dealing with all of the pirates."

Not even a minute after that more pirates emerged with support ships.

"Fighters! Freighters! Evasive maneuvers!" Gabe yelled. "Don't let them get to that Darkwing!"

The Darkwing went on the defensive with its shields fully up.

"Shadow Leader how long will that ship last?" A voice said on Death Watch.

"Not very long if we don't defend it. It can give covering fire as long it's being defended well enough."

"Very well." The voice said. "Death Watch on me. Defend the support ship." If we lose anymore we pull back."

"Eron how are you holding?"

"Keeping it together!" Eron strained.

"Sir! More pirate ships came in! They're going toward the surface of the moon!"

"Gabe! They're going for the surface!" Eron yelled.

"Have the Blade come in and the rest of the fleet." Gabe ordered "Have ¼ of the fleet deal with the ones going to the surface."

As if on cue, two more Darkwings came in with freighters, then Shadow Squadron 2, then the rest of the fleet.

"Shadow Squadron 2 engage the pirates going to the surface. A Darkwing and two freighters will assist you."

"Copy that." Shadow Leader 2 said. "Going in."

"You didn't tell me you had more!" Death Watch Leader growled.

"Sorry I had to be careful." Gabe said casually. "Didn't want us blown to bits by you."

"Don't care." The voice replied.

Slowly but surely the pirate force was dwindling. But some of the ships had lethal weapons active.

"Death Watch watch out!" Gabe yelled. "Some of the ships age switched to lethal weapons!"

Gabe pulled his fighter in front of one of the Fang Class Fighters and put his shields on all the way as a shot hit him directly. His fighter spun out of control. He regained control.

"Protect the disabaled starfighters!"

The Darkwings moved in to shield the fighters. A barrier was made between the two. Eventually the final pirate ship was taken out.

"Whoooooo! We got em all!" Gabe whooped. "Death Watch you are in the clear."

"Hmmm." A voice huffed back.

"What he means to say is thank you." Another voice said. "We usually don't say this but we owe you. We would have lost a good part of our fighters if you didn't intervene."

"And no losses." Another voice said. "That's impressive. We've heard stories of your fleet, but we thought it was all fake."

"Now we see you in person."

"Not a problem." Gabe said. "After all our entire crew is made up of scum like the pirates and you."

"WHAT!" The Leader of Death Watch said. "You're a Republic fleet yet you let pirates join you?!"

"I like to call them people who haven't gotten a second chance. Also we would lie to check for any survivors and supplies."

"That is fine, but we want building supplies."

"You got yourself a deal if you don't attack us on our way out."

"Deal."

The Dark Blade fleet went through the wrecked ships and checked for supplies and crew. Very few of the crews survived, but the Captain did. Death Watch met on one of the Darkwings. Gabe and Eron approached the Death Watch Leader. He did not take off his helmet and neither did any of the others. The Pirate smiled.

"Don't kill him." Gabe asked "I still have some questions."

"As do I." The Leader said.

"Why did you attack me and my brothers?"

"Ha ha." The Pirate leader laughed. "Because our employer didn't pay us the other half since they lost and our leader could use a couple of your Starfighters and you're weak."

The Death Watch pulled out his Darksaber and Gabe pulled out his lightsaber. His was a bright white.

"Kill him you lose your opportunity to find the rest of them." Gabe said.

The Death Watch Leader put the Darksaber back on his belt.

"Take him. I don't want him."

He turned and walked back to his ship. One of the other Death Watch troopers walked up.

"If you'd like we will invite you down." They said.

"How many?"

"Just a select few."

"Very well. 7 starfighters."

"Done. We will see you there."

Death Watch got in their ships and took off for the moon leaving Gabe thinking.

"Put him in one of the freighters and transfer him to one of the Republic Cruisers." Gabe ordered.

The Pirate leader and the rest of the band was taken and put on one of the freighters and set off for one of the Republic Cruisers.

Gabe took his fighter and went to the Pirate Captain's main ship. He made his way for the brig. There were a good amount of innocents here along with a few Republic Personal. They all looked at him. He sensed the ones that were good and let them. He then sent them on another freighter to Republic Cruisers. He then looked at all the less innocent ones.

"You guys really don't have another chance anywhere else." He said.

All of them looked up in fear. He sensed great regret and pain.

"But I will give you one."

All of them expressed surprise.

"If you don't know almost all of my crew and screw ups and misfits like you and look what we did to the pirates."

They smiled.

"I want to know your specialties no matter what they are and information you know on any enemy or pirate activity. You will then be tested. Almost everyone I've had tested have made it. Very few have refused to take the second chance or change. Now will you take it?"

All of the prisoners nodded. Gabe let them slowly out and moved them to The Saber. They were in awe. They looked at all the crew. They were excited.

"Now this is just a precaution." Gabe said slowly. "I will not bind you nor beat you, nor force you into anything, but you will be on a schedule. It will be very tight and strict at first. Then as we see you progress your schedule will losen up and soon you can choose where you want to go in the fleet or you may leave."

The former prisoners nodded. One of them raised their hand. Gabe looked at them. It was a young girl no more than 14 years old. Gabe beckoned her forward. She slowly went forward. He could tell she was afraid and shy. He knelt down.

"There's no need to be afraid." Gabe said gently.

"I know." She answered.

All the former prisoners were brought to their rooms now.

"What bothers you? Where is your family?"

"They're gone." She said softly. "I was they're slave."

"Was there anyone else that was a slave?"

"Only one other, but she was dangerous. After she killed a couple pirates they threw her in the worst cage, separate from everyone else."

"Then you were the one to take the anger from everyone?"

She nodded subtly.

"Show me." Gabe asked gently.

She lowered her head and Gabe put his hand on it. He then saw her pain. They had done cruel thing possible to her. She was a test subject for spice, a play thing, a laborer, beaten, and starved. Gabe took it all from her. He pulled back and collapsed. He had felt all of it. He didn't know what to do.

"You took it from me." She said softly. "Thank you."

She went up and hugged him tightly.

"I've never had a father before."

Tears came to Gabe's eyes and held her tightly. He didn't care he would take care of her. She was his little one now.

"Where is the other one?" Gabe asked.

"Back at the ship."

"Come with me." He took a freighter back to the pirate's ship.

He went back to the brig and the child led her to a secret room. He heard crying and suffering. He was hit hard by the Darkside. Then it receded.

"Stay here alright." He told the child gently.

She nodded and stayed put. Gabe went into the room and filled the room with light. He saw a body lying on the ground.

He soothed the mind of the figure. It responded in confusion and fear.

"It's ok." He said gently. "I'm not here to hurt you. She's safe."

The fear went away, but the confusion remained. The figure got up weakly. It was a woman. He saw her eyes. They were a very bright green. They captivated him for a brief second. She had her arms wrapped around her knees with her chin resting on them. She was only wearing a cloak that was torn. Gabe did not approach any further. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than he needed. He sat down across from her and looked into her eyes. She stared back, but then looked down in shame.

"What did they do to you?"

She didn't reply only looked back up at Gabe. There was sadness in her eyes. They were void of life. Something had been done to her. Gabe came closer and heard her whimper in fear. She began to sob softly. Gabe cradled her and had her lean on his shoulder. Her grief was immense.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Gabe hushed her softly. "You're safe now. You can tell me everything."

"I was their slave." She choked.

"What did they make you do?"

"Everything." She replied softly. "I did every kind of work for them. I served them food, I hauled items, fixed ships, and… danced for them."

"Did they take advantage of you?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Everyday. I was their plaything. Whenever the captain was angry he came to me and lashed his anger on me. He beat me and raped me everyday. My hate grew for him. Eventually my hate grew to much and killed 10 of his crew. They put me in here for me to rot. I only had one person on this ship that cared about me."

"Her?" Gabe asked thinking of the small girl.

"Yes. She came to me every night and gave me food, water, and company. She was there when I killed those crewmen. She wanted so bad to help me. And one night I heard her screams. They shook me. The captain chose her as the next victim of hate. So he chained gagged me. And he beat and raped her right in front of me. She was only 10."

"Give me your pain." Gabe said.

"What!?" She said shocked. "No it's too great for you! I don't deserve this."

"I took hers away. I can take yours away too."

Gabe took her hands. They were very soft despite her being in prison. There he felt and saw everything that was done to her. He took it all. He saw a planet pained with red and orange. He did not know of the planet. He assumed it was her home. He came back and collapse. The woman caught him tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Thank you." She said ever so softly.

Gabe smiled weakly.

"I never got your name. Mines Gabe."

"Lyuma." She whispered. "I'm Lyuma."

"Let's get you back to my ship." Gabe said struggling to stand up.

Lyuma got up and well and Gabe realized what she was. She was a night sister. Her skin a smooth grey and her eyes bright green. He saw how beautiful she was despite being enslaved. The thought occurred to him she still wasn't wearing anything. He blushed deeply and brought her out. There the young girl embraced Lyuma. He took both back to his ship and gave them both one of the nicest rooms which was next to his. He gave Lyuma and the girl clothes to wear and everything. The girl clung to his leg.

"Please don't leave!" She begged.

"I'm not leaving you little one." Gabe said sweetly. "I never will, but there are others that were on the ship that need to be taken care of as well. You can take care of Lyuma while I'm gone."

The girl's face brightened. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"She's a good choice." She said. "She will make a good partner for you."

Gabe's face blushed into a deep red color.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

Gabe rushed out of the room and left. Lyuma had heard everything. She smiled slightly and blushed at the thought. She was in love with a Jedi. Who would have thought. Gabe went to the bridge still thinking about what the girl had said.

"Sir. When do we leave to meet with Death Watch?" Eron asked.

"As soon as possible." Gabe answered. "Have mine and your starfighter along with 5 others be prepped."

"Yes sir!"

Gabe went to the Armory and got his armor on. Like Eron, he had a special kind of armor. Eron was a Clone Commando and came with a great variety of armor suits that he had made. Since they were going in the snow he wanted one that was well insulated. He found one that was grey and white and put it on and headed for his starfighter. 5 pilots were already go. Eron was there also. Both hopped in their starfighters and were ready to go to the moon of Mandalore.

"Systems are a go!" Gabe said. "Launch."

The 7 starfighters launched out of the Saber and to the surface of Mandalore's moon. As they expected it was dreadful weather of fierce snow storms.

"I'm picking up 4 signals sir!" Eron warned.

"Steady." Gabe said calmly.

Four Fang Class fighters came on the outside of their formation.

"Shadow Leader this is Death Watch." A voice said over the comm. "Follow us."

"Copy."

The Fang fighters led them through the mountains and went deeper into them and eventually went straight at one. Hanger doors opened inside the mountain revealing their base.

"No wonder they couldn't be found." Eron laughed. "They're inside a mountain."

They all landed their fighters and were motioned to come out. Like always they looked at Eron first because his armor always made people curious. Then saw Gabe because of the lightsaber on his belt. They were led through a hall and into one of the larger rooms. It was set up like a banquet and throne room, but less fancy for sure. A figure sat on the throne.

"Good. You're here." The figure said. "Let's get this over with."

"Thank you for having us." Gabe replied

"Eh. It wasn't my idea. However we do owe you a debt and I don't like those."

"When was the last time you owed a debt?" Eron asked.

"Years ago." The figure replied. "We usually pay our debts with favors, but nobody has saved our entire crew and base before."

"You sure you don't want the information from the pirate's ship?" Gabe asked.

"Hmmmm. Tempting, but no. I don't want my debts adding up."

"What if we gave you it and could call us in for a favor."

"You must be buttering up for one big deal kid. That's a lot. Which means you want something of ours."

"Possibly. We need some newer ships."

"No." The figure answered quickly. "No ships. Armor maybe. Weapons possibly. Credits yes."

"Um, Pre-Vizsla we do have the ones we haven't used." One of the members of Death Watch said.

"The scraps?" Pre-Vizsla said. "We still need those."

"We're running low on hanger space and space in general." Another member of Death Watch said.

"Alright shut up!" Pre-Vizsla demanded.

"What else do you have to offer?"

"The brand new ships you guys made that wasn't destroyed because of us." Gabe said smartly.

Pre-Vizsla cursed.

"I'm not having anyone save our hides again." Pre-Vizsla said to Death Watch. "This is why I hate debts."

The rest of Death Watch laughed.

"Alright." Pre-Vizsla said getting up from his throne. "Follow me."

Pre-Vizsla led them deep into the base and went into one of the hangers. The hanger was old and was probably the first area added to the base. Inside the the hanger was 27 older Fang Class Starfighters.

"The ships do not rust or wear down." Pre-Vizsla informed. "The parts are completely original and are made by hand. All of the parts here are yours to take with. The 3 larger fighters are for the squadron leaders. One has the most stuff in it because it leads the two squadrons. All of the ships run, but probably need some tunning up. We can take them up to your cruiser as well."

"Sounds good." Gabe said.

"Let us fly though." Pre-Vizsla said. "We don't want you tearing up our base now can we?"

The Fang Class Starfighters were able to hold more than 1 person. So Death Watch got in the fighters, while Gabe and his pilots went back in their starfighters. They took off for the Saber.

"Shadow Leader why is Death Watch with you?" Some asked on the comms of the Saber

"Don't worry Triple 7." Gabe assured him. "Those are our fighters."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Gabe answered. "Open up the main hanger will you? That's where they're going."

"Copy that sir!"

The fighters all landed in while Gabe and the other starfighters went in one of the other hangers. Gabe and Eron raced to the main hangar and saw all 27 Fang fighters. It was a sight to behold. Pre-Vizsla got out of Gabe's future Fang fighter and went up to him.

"They're yours now." He said. "Take care of them."

They shook hands firmly. Gabe handed him the pirate information.

"That should have everything." Gabe said.

"Until we meet again." Pre-Vizsla said and he turned to board Death Watch's transport back.

A Death Watch trooper approached him. Gabe sensed it was the same one that invited him down.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about it." The trooper said and handed him two lightsabers.

Gabe looked up in surprise.

"Who were these from?"

"A Jedi who saved my life, but died doing so." The trooper answered. "He told me to give the, to the next Jedi who saves you."

"Thank you."

"The lightsabers are made of Beskar which is what our armor is made out of. The blades are purple and orange."

Gabe shook the trooper's hand.

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

All of Death Watch was aboard the transport and went back down to the bitter cold moon. Gabe looked at the lightsabers in awe. He didn't want to use them, but he knew who could. But they both weren't ready yet. He would have to wait. Gabe went to the bridge.

"Where to now sir?" A navigator asked.

"Stay here." Gabe ordered. "I want to make sure we get everything of value off those pirate ships."

"Yes sir."

Gabe went to his quarters, but stopped before he entered. He had almost forgot. He went to the quarters beside him and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said softly.

Gabe entered and was met by an embrace from the girl.

"You miss me already?" Gabe said laughing.

"Lyuma is boring sometimes." The girl said. "All she does is sing, but it sounds pretty."

"Oh." Gabe said looking up at Lyuma.

Lyuma blushed slightly at this.

"I never got your name little one." Gabe said.

"Tasma." The girl said.

"It's a very beautiful name." Gabe told her. "Do you miss your home?"

"No." Tasma said. "Not really. I like living on this ship."

"You haven't seen all of it have you?" Gabe asked smiling.

"Can I?" Tasma asked wide eyed.

"Of course. Lyuma you can come to if want."

"Oh." Lyuma said as if she was startled. "Sure let me get ready."

Lyuma went into one of the bathrooms to get dressed

Gabe turned back Tasma.

"Now what do you mean she sings." Gabe questioned.

"She sings to make herself feel happy." Tasma replied. "She's always sad. She misses her home, but she also sings of love. Her love of you."

"How do you know what she sings?"

"I can understand anything." Tasma answered. "It all sounds the same."

"By the force you're both are special."

Lyuma came out of the bathroom dressed in a crimson top that exposed her midriff and black leggings making her ass bubbly. Gabe could not help but stare at her beauty. She laughed.

"I take it that this will do?" She teased.

"She went up and wrapped her arms around Gabe. She put her face in shoulder.

"I don't know what I would have done if I never met you." She whispered in his ear. "You don't know how much you mean to me."

Lyuma brought her face up and kissed his cheek. Gabe blushed deeply, embarrassed in front of Tasma.

"When you're done flirting can you show me around?" Tasma said moodily.

"Of course child." Gabe replied. "I believe I was distracted."

"At least it was a good thing." Tasma said innocently.

Gabe blushed even more as they exited their room. As Eron suspected his friend was getting very close to the night sister as well as the child. He was happy for him. He could only do so much to keep Gabe in check. He had become more daring. Now that he had a lover he would be much more cautious. He found it ironic that would fall in love with a woman that was associated with the Dark Side, however he sensed no ill intentions from Lyuma. He had seen her, Gabe, and the child walking around the ship holding hands. The crew had noticed as well the chance that a Gabe went through. He was much more kind and understanding. He hoped that nothing bad would happen to either of the three. It was late and the three had enjoyed looking around with each other. They made their way to their rooms.

"Tasma go to our room I won't be long." Lyuma said sweetly.

"Ok." Tasma said innocently.

She already knew what they were going to do.

"Goodnight father!" Tasma said hugging Gabe.

Tears came to Gabe's eyes.

"Goodnight little one."

Once when Tasma closed the door to her room Gabe went in with Lyuma. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She said lovingly.

"I love you too." Gabe replied softly.

Their lips met for the first time and the kiss was deep and long. The Force flowed through both of them. Their tongues went into each other's mouth as the swirled around between them. They went on the bed and laid there. Lyuma slowly began to take her clothes off along with Gabe. She took his off while he took hers off. Soon both were naked and their bodies closely wrapped around each other.

"Oh Lyuma you're so beautiful." Gabe said softly stroking her hair. "You're so warm. Are you hot?"

"No I'm fine." Lyuma said. "It's normal for all night sisters to get warm when they're with their mate."

"Am I yours?" Gabe teased knowing what the answer was.

"Of course." She said seductively.

She brought her hand down to his cock and began making him hard.

"Oh Lyuma." Gabe moaned.

She smiled mischievously as she continued his assault on him. She made sure his cock was hard enough and led him off the bed. He stood up while she was on her knees. She began to give him a blowjob.

"Oh Lyuma! You didn't tell me you were good at this!" Gabe groaned.

Lyuma continued as his cock continued to grow to a whole foot. She gagged and choked as she sucked. His balls grew to match his cock's size. Gabe was overwhelmed with pleasure. He then cummed down her throat. Lyuma felt as warm liquid went down. She moaned. Gabe pulled out and had Lyuma stood up and went to the wall. Gabe put his back against it and put both hands on Lyuma's breasts and pushed hard.

"Gabe ah!" Lyuma cried. "It feels so good!"

Gabe then hoisted her up on his hips and put his cock all the way in her pussy.

"Oh god! Ah! It feels… so good." Lyuma moaned louder.

Gabe began to thrust and bounce her up and down.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gabe faster! Harder!"

Gabe did it faster and faster until he cummed he then brought her over to the bed. He laid on his back as Lyuma sat on his dick.

"Oh!" Lyuma moaned.

"You're such a slut Lyuma." Gabe teased.

"How can I not be." Lyuma moaned. "I was trained for years to be one for the pirate crew. I perfected my sexuality and horniness until I was the perfect slut. Now you will get to experience what sex should be!"

She began to bounce on his long cock. Gabe could tell Lyuma was close to orgasiming. She had never had a cock so long penetrate her before. She than began to slow down. Gabe brought her down cock still in her pussy. He rolled over with her so he was on top. He then slammed it into her.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AH! Oh Gabe HARDER!" Lyuma screamed.

Gabe thrusted harder until he felt Lyuma orgasm. Fluids shot from her pussy on his cock.

"Gabe don't stop! Fuck me until you have nothing left!"

Gabe pulled out and had her roll over and raise her ass. She knew what was coming next. Gabe put his chest on her back and just put the head of his cock into he to tease her.

"Gabe! Stop! Put it all the way in!" Lyuma begged.

Gabe continued to tease her until she was relaxed then slammed it all the way in.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Gabe slammed again and again into her pussy tearing her apart. He felt Lyuma orgasm many times. She continued and kept going. Gabe fucked her until her pussy was full. He pulled out. Lyuma moaned. Gabe then put the head of his cock at the entry of her ass.

"Gabe please!" Lyuma cried. "Not my ass please!"

Gabe pulled her hair and slapped her ass hard.

"Ah!"

Gabe slapped her ass a few more times to heighten her senses. Then he burrowed his cock all the way in her ass.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

The inside of her ass was soft and it pleasured Gabe's cock. He went faster and faster knowing it was painful for her.

"Oh it hurts!"

He kept going until he filled her ass with cum. He pulled out and thrusted between her large domed boobs. They weren't super long but domed enough to make her desirable. He thrusted until he couldn't stop cumming. He cummed all over her face and her body. Her rubbed it in her skin until it was shining. He went over her face and shoved his cock down her throat without warning.

"Ahck!" Lyuma choked.

He poured gallons of cum down her throat and on her body. She realized that the force was filling his cum reserves. He would never stop, but she wanted more. The bed was soaking with cum.

"Gabe." Lyuma moaned.

Gabe inserted his dick in her pussy and lied on top of her. She could no longer feel her pussy or ass.

"There's no way I'm not having a child." Lyuma groaned.

"Of course sweetheart." Gabe teased.

He rubbed her boobs and tits. Lyuma gasped slightly.

"You're lactating." Gabe stated.

Lyuma looked up and her boobs were larger than they were before. Gabe pressed on them and Lyuma moaned as milk began to come out. Gabe sucked her boobs and tits until she was empty. They kissed passionately tongues swirling. Lyuma was drifting off.

"Goodnight my love." Gabe said softly.

Lyuma's eyes closed and went into a deep sleep. She dreamed of sex. Gabe laid his head down of her large domed breasts. They were very warm. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly fell asleep with his dick inside of her. Both of them did not know there was someone else in the room. Tasma had heard their cries and moans of pleasure through the wall. It was hard not to hear. She had entered the room when they were on the bed. She went in the closet and saw everything her father did to Lyuma. She was happy for both of them especially since they were going to have a child. She had always loved Lyuma like a mother. Now she could. When she was sure that both were well asleep she came out of the closet and shut it. She saw that their bodies were tangled with each other's. She saw how beautiful her mother was. She lifted the sheets over them and went back to her room and fell asleep. Both Lyuma and a Gabe woke up late. Gabe had woke up first. Lyuma was knocked out. He knew a good way to wake her up. He rolled her over and began fucking her again. Fluids spilled out of her pussy and ass as he did so. He inserted his cock which was still hard and began thrusting into her. Lyuma was still dreaming of pleasure and sex and was unaware the pleasure she was feeling in her dream was actually her own. She caught on and woke up.

"Gabe!" She said moaning. "My pussy is already full, and my body is covered in cum! How much more do you need to fuck me!"

"I was just trying to arouse you." Gabe said innocently. He locked lips with her. She couldn't resist.

"You want to take a shower or bath?" Gabe asked

"I'd love that." Lyuma said lovingly. So Gabe led her to the bathroom and filled the tube with hot water. The both went in and washed each other. The cum on her body though had seeped through her skin and made her body more reflective and sexy. Gabe was still hard. He fucked her again.

"Gabe when will you stop!?" Lyuma groaned and moaned.

"When I'm not hard." Gabe answered.

They then moved on to the shower where they played with each other's bodies. Gabe realized Lyuma's breasts were much larger than they were the night before and her thighs were thicker as well. Gabe didn't say anything. He just fucked her. Lyuma's stomach was filled to the top with cum. She decided to stay in her room and calm down from the night before. She went back to her room. She completely undressed not caring if Tasma saw. She couldn't stop being horny.

"Mother are you ok?" Tasma asked.

She knew what was wrong. Well nothing was wrong, it was just her withdrawaling from the sex she was given. Tasma went over and laid next to her.

"I can help you." Tasma said innocently.

Lyuma's eyes widen with horror.

"How much did you hear?" She asked fearfully.

"Oh I saw all of it." Tasma said cheerfully.

"Oh god!" Lyuma groaned. "I'm a terrible mother!"

"No you aren't." Tasma said. "You were just enjoying Daddy. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You've lost your innocence!" Lyuma cried.

"Mother I've been fucked too." Tasma said quietly.

Lyuma stopped. She has totally forgotten. Tasma has been raped many times by the pirates.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" Lyuma cried.

"It's ok mother. We can get through this together."

Lyuma was confused. Then she saw Tasma strip and climb on top of her. She grasped she breasts.

"Oh Tasma don't!" Lyuma cried worriedly "If your father sees this!"

"Don't worry Daddy said he wouldn't be back all day. We can so this as long as you want."

Tasma then inserted her entire fist in Lyuma.

"Oh Tasma!"

Tasma grinned and fisted her faster and faster until Lyuma's pussy sprayed fluids all over, but Tasma kept going. Lyuma was spasming as Tasma plunged her fist as deep as it would go. Soon her entire arm was it. Lyuma had blacked out from the pain and pleasure. Tasma pulled it on covered in cum. Lyuma woke up and ate her new daughter out. Tasma cried out in joy. Tasma took her mother to the shower to wash off. They then cleaned the room as if nothing happened.

"Are you going to tell daddy?" Tasma asked.

"No baby." Lyuma said sweetly. "It can be our little secret."

Gabe returned to the bridge of the Saber still recovering from last night.

"Sir you're a little late." Eron said punching is shoulder lightly

"Oh shut up Eron." Gabe replied. "Can't a man have some alone time?"

"Of course sir, but having someone in your room doesn't count as being alone." Eron said winking.

"Whatever. So what's new?"

"Well currently we have no current destination set."

"Are we on standby?"

"No we're free for several days. We're not needed."

"Not needed!" Gabe said not believing what he had just heard. "That's an insult!"

"Well what are we going to do with our free days?" Eron asked.

"I say we go to a planet that needs help." Gabe suggested.

"Or you can bring your sweetheart back home to see it." Eron mentioned.

Gabe flinched. He never thought about that. He he had been enjoying the thrill of battle with the love of his life, yet he never thought to bring her back home, but he didn't want to lose her. Gabe made up his mind.

"Set course for Dathomir." Gabe ordered.

"Yes sir."

Gabe had to plan this surprise accordingly. Several hours later he knocked on Lyuma's room. Lyuma answered and opened the door. She brought him in for a passionate kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." Gabe said in her ear.

"What is it?" Lyuma asked with curiosity and excitement.

Gabe pulled out and blindfold and put it over her eyes.

"Gabe!?" Lyuma cried in confusion.

"You can't see the surprise yet silly." Gabe laughed. "Come on Tasma it's your treat too."

Tasma hopped off the bed and skipped over. Gabe slowly led Lyuma through the ship.

"Are we there yet?" Lyuma asked anxiously.

"No sweetheart." Gabe teased. "We got to walk a couple more light years.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Lyuma said sarcastically.

Gabe made his way to the main hanger. The Saber came out of hyperspace. However Gabe had his own trick up his sleeve.

He took the blindfold of her and she gasped with joy.

"Gabe it's beautiful!" Lyuma cried with amazement and joy.

She wasn't talking about the planet. She was talking about the Fang Fighter that was painted a crimson red and bright green. A Rancor was painted on both of the wings and the language of the witches was painted all over the ship. Green smoke was also painted on there to add to the effect.

"When it spins it creates a ring that with be green just like your eyes." Gabe said. "And for you my child. You get my starship."

Tasma's eyes widened with delight.

"When you get old enough I will teach you how to fly her."

Tasma ran up to Gabe and he scooped her up and she gave him a big hug around his neck. She was crying tears of joy.

"Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome little one." Lyuma went behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Lyuma." Gabe said as if suddenly remembering. "I have one more surprise for you."

The hanger opened revealing the crimson red planet Lyuma called home. Lyuma was silent and then broke down and sobbed into Gabe's shoulder. He held her there for some time.

"Gabe." Lyuma said choking back a sob. "You shouldn't have done this."

"I'm here to bring you back home." Gabe said softly. "I know you miss it."

"I know." Lyuma replied ever so softly. "I sing of it everyday, but my love is to strong for you to return."

Gabe's heart broke.

"You've have gone through so much. You deserve this."

Gabe held her tightly and felt the joy inside of her.

"Come one." Gabe said sweetly. "You can see it better on the bridge."

So Gabe led Love and his daughter to the bridge where they could see it in full. Eron approached him hesitant.

"What is it Eron?" Gabe asked concerned feeling his hesitation.

"There are hostile detected on the other side of the planet. Separatists." Eron informed.

"How many?" Gabe asked clenching his fists.

"A couple fleets sir." Eron answered. "We can't take them on alone."

"Well good thing I had those pirate frigates fixed up before we left." Gabe said hopeful. "We're nearly a whole fleet now, but perhaps we can call in that favor we're owed."

"My love you don't have to do this." Lyuma said worriedly.

"They're your family Lyuma just as much as they are mine now." Gabe told her. "I owe you that much."

Gabe got a channel running between Death Watch and them.

"So soon?" A voice said.

"Yes Pre-Vizsla." Gabe said rolling his eye. "It appears my Love's planet is currently being under siege and attack by Separatists"

"Ah." Pre-Vizsla realized. "A personal favor. I will prepare the ships."

"I'm detecting some new weapons on the ships." Gabe informed Pre-Vizsla. "Maybe you can identify them."

"We shall see. I'll see you there."

"All personnel get ready for battle." Gabe said over the comms. "It'll be awhile, but we need to be ready. We're facing a large force."

"Sir I'm detecting two forces!" Eron yelled.

"Where?" Gabe asked rushing over to the tactical screen.

"It looks like a space station of some sort near us with ships closing in fast on us in about 6 hours."

"All ships battle stations!" Gabe ordered. "Tasma you can stay her on the bridge."

Tasma smiled.

"Ok daddy!" Tasma said cheerfully. "Sounds fun!"

"Lyuma you can come with me." Gabe said.

Lyuma was now confused.

"But I can't do anything!" She said quickly. "I'm practically useless… I"

Gabe cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips. Lyuma quivered with fear. Gabe wrapped his arms around her calming her.

"It's ok my love." Gabe soothed. "You don't need to afraid. I'll be right ther with you having your back."

Lyuma looked up her eyes full of life.

"How did I ever get a mate like you?" Lyuma said softly.

"You were the one for me I guess." Gabe answered. "Come on I'll show you how to fly."

Gabe went to the hanger and had Lyuma's Fang Fighter prepped. He sat in the pilots chair and he motioned Lyuma to sit on his lap. She did so blushing.

"I feel like a child." Lyuma said giggling.

Gabe put her hands on her breasts pushing lightly.

"Better?" Gabe asked teasing.

"Gabe not here please!" Lyuma begged.

"God you get horny way to easily." Gabe teased. "Alright let's get started shall we."

Tasma saw as Lyuma's fighter came out of the hanger. She longed to fly. Her father was so kind and sweet. She had never met or seen anyone else like him. He adopted her as his daughter without question and took her in along with Lyuma and loved them. Her mind was rapidly thinking. She had a feeling she was like her mother Lyuma. Force sensitive. Her thoughts broke and a figure stood beside her.

"Your father is a good person." Eron said.

Tasma looked up. Eron looked really tall now that Tasma put her mind to it.

"He's taken so many that were broken and helped them." Eron said not exactly addressing Tasma.

He was thinking of the past. Tasma could see that. There was a memory back in that mind that hurt him. Tasma took his hand and witnessed it. She pulled away horrified.

"Dear child!" Eron said shocked.

He kneeled down and hugged her. Tasma held him tightly.

"You shouldn't have seen that." Eron said fearful.

"You don't have to hide it anymore." Tasma whispered.

Eron got up and took her hand and led her over to the tactical display.

"Would you like to know what your father does while he is up her?" Eron asked.

Tasma nodded enthusiastically.

"Ha!" Eron laughed "You don't know how boring it can be."

"Someone has to do it." Tasma said not understanding what Eron was talking about.

"Hey Klick!" Eron called. "Is the tactical simulator up and running?"

"Always sir!" Klick replied.

Klick was another clone like Eron who did not age and had his own sense of thinking. He was the tactical officer on the Saber.

Eron went into the room with Tasma where the Tactical Simulator was.

"Do you know how your father is so good at leading?" Eron asked.

Tasma's mind danced with possible answers. She couldn't come up with many answers.

"He's practiced?" Tasma said half guessing and asking.

"Yes he did exactly that." Eron answered. "But he did it in a way where he wouldn't risk any lives."

"With the simulator?" Tasma asked understanding partially.

"Yep. The simulator takes different situations and pulls them into one battle. The battle tests your abilities on what you know. You take that experience and apply it to a real battle."

"But you lose people in real battles."

"Yes unfortunately you do, but we're not hear for the simulator."

"Then what are we here for?" Tasma questioned.

"Before you engage in any kind of fight you must know the advantages and disadvantages of yourself and your enemy."

"But there are so many!"

"You can't know everything little one." Eron said smiling, "But you can try to know your enemy as well as you can."

"This is going to take much longer than I thought." Tasma said glumly.

"Well that's why we have our own library." Eron said. "Come on. Maybe I'll learn something too."

"Now easy when you activate the wings." Gabe said carefully.

Teaching Lyuma was a lot more difficult than he thought, especially when he wasn't in control. He was fairly limited on what he could do since she sat on his lap. She was a fast learner. She had memorized what each thing did on the ship before they took off. He could tell she loved flying. He felt it in her.

"Now where you activate the wings there is one more thing you can do." Gabe told Lyuma. "If you push the purple knob in all the way and turn it all the way to the right look at your wings."

Lyuma gaspe as the wings began to glow even greener than they were.

"Now boost the engines real quick and swing around."

Lyuma did what Gabe asked and was amazed.

"If you boost up to a certain speed, green smoke will come from the back and will create a green smoke screen to throw off misses and enemies.

Lyuma positioned herself so she was facing Gabe while in his lap.

"Gabe I love it!" Lyuma said crying tears of joy.

She kissed Gabe passionately and hugged him tightly.

"My life would be nothing without you." Lyuma said to Gabe. "You've given me purpose. I'm a mother, a pilot, a lover, and I think I can call you my husband."

"Lyuma are you proposing?" Gabe asked laughing.

"Yeah." Lyuma answered confused. "Is it suppose to be the other way around?"

"It's fine my love." Gabe told her laughing. "I'd love for you to be my wife."

"I wish we could stay out her longer." Lyuma said dreaming. "It's so quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah we also got an hour left till contact with the enemy." Gabe said realizing it. "Are you ready to fly this in battle? If not that's ok."

"No no! I'm ready." Lyuma told Gabe.

"Be careful my love." Gabe whispered fearfully. "I don't know what I'd do if I would've lost you."

"I will Gabe." Lyuma said truthfully. "I promise. You be careful too."

"I will. Now are you going to fly this ship back with your ass of your hands?"

Lyuma blushed, deeply embarrassed. She positioned herself where she was facing the right way again. To be honest Gabe liked having her sit on him. He ass was warm and nice to have on him.

"Gabe?" Lyuma asked.

"What's wrong?" Gabe answered.

"Are you hard? Because something is poking my ass."

Gabe didn't answer and Lyuma giggled with laughter. She shifted her ass around until she felt a slight crunch. Gabe gasped out in pain as her ass pushed his cock back down. Lyuma giggled even more and piloted the ship back towards the Saber and landed it perfectly.

"Gabe I have a name for her."

"What would that be?" Gabe asked straining from the pain his wife had inflicted.

"Rancors Wrath."

"Oooo aggressive!" Gabe said. "I like the sound of it. Now can you get your ass off my cock?"

Lyuma smiled mischievously she didn't lower down the ram from the ship. Gabe got up. Gabe's cock was at full length.

"Maybe I can suck it off." Lyuma suggested.

Before Gabe could say anything Lyuma reached in and pulled it out and began sucking on it aggressively. Eventually Gabe couldn't take anymore and moaned with pleasure as he cummed down his wife's throat. Eventually he was all sucked out and it shrunk back to its normal size. Lyuma licked whatever cum was left on her mouth.

"You taste delicious." Lyuma teased and took his hand and walked out of the ship and back to the bridge.

Gabe recovered from his wife's surprise cock sucking and was refreshed with new energy. It seemed when ever they did something sexual it refueled them which was why they were probably able to last so long fucking each other.

"Sir we have 30 minutes till contact with the pirates from the base." Eron informed.

"Prepare all weapons on the Darkwings and prepare to launch fighters." Gabe ordered. "We'll need every ship we've got against them."

"Death Watch is here right on schedule." Klick informed.

Several Fang fighters emerged from hyperspace. All of Death Watch had come for the fight.

"Geez Vizla! Did you bring everybody to the party or what?" Gabe joked.

"We couldn't pass up a good opportunity to get some good weaponry." Vizla replied. "We brought a few of our Mandalorian cruisers as well."

As if on cue two fleets, one on each side of the Dark Blade fleet of Mandalorian styled cruisers emerged from hyperspace. They were sleek in design much like the Fang Fighters.

"I suggest you go to the Pirates Jedi Gabe." Vizsla advised. "They obviously think you're a regular Republic fleet and aren't able to sense them. This will throw them off guard and give you a quick advantage."

"Done this a few times?" Gabe asked jokingly.

"A few." Vizsla mused.

"Eron take the helm and spin the fleet to meet the pirates."

Gabe spun around and took his wife by the hand and walked to her room. As he though Tasma was there by herself on the bed kicking her legs.

"Tasma sweetheart why are you here alone?" Lyuma asked worried for her. "You should at least be with someone."

"I like being alone." Tasma choked. "No one can hurt me."

As Gabe came closer to her he realized she'd been crying.

"What's wrong? You can tell us you know." Gabe asked whispering holding her tightly.

"I want to be like you." Tasma said crying. "But I'm afraid."

"Of what sweetheart?" Lyuma asked.

"Of killing anyone." Tasma replied quietly.

"What did you do?"

"Eron took me to learn what you do when you command the fleet." Tasma began. "After awhile he left for a bit. I became frustrated and someone told me to quiet and I…"

"Did what Tasma?" Gabe asked urging her to continue.

"I hurt him." Tasma said ever so softly. "I shocked him with my hands. I didn't even touch him."

Tasma sobbed as Gabe cradled her closer to him and Lyuma.

"Tasma you're very special." Gabe said to her. "You know that?"

Tasma nodded still crying.

"You can do things like me and your mother. What you felt was anger and you unleashed it upon someone else with the force."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Tasma sobbed.

"You won't anymore. I'll teach you."

Tasma stopped crying for a bit.

"I'll stay with you." Lyuma offered.

"Thank you mother." Tasma whispered.

"Now I have to lead my fleet." Gabe told her. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Tasma said back hugging him tightly.

Gabe smiled and gave Tasma one last kiss before he left. Lyuma sat next to her and held her close.

"Do you want me to take your mind off it?" Lyuma asked.

"Please mother." Tasma begged.

Lyuma took her clothes off and began to take her daughters off as well. Lyuma made sure she was on top so she forced her daughter to be horny. What Gabe did not know is that Tasma had a dick and a pussy. Tasma had only told her mother. Her mother was there for her. She loved her father, but trusted her mother more with her body. Lyuma gave her a blow job. Tasma moaned with pleasure. Tasma had been given drugs when she was with the pirates that made her body mature 5 times faster than normal. Her boobs were the size of an 18 year old. Her body was hourglass shaped and her ass was bubbly. Her dick was abnormally thick. It was as thick as Gabe's at 3 inches thick when hard and 6 and a half inches long. Tasma's body could barely support its length. It was also abnormally heavy. When Lyuma began to suck on it she found it was incredibly dense. It was around 10 pounds. The muscles around her balls were strong. Her balls she had grew no hair and were smooth and large. Lyuma taught her how to fuck with it. The thing was Tasma was just as strong as Gabe sexually. Tasma could not stop cumming. She filled her mother up with cum mercilessly. As she was the pirates sex slave she had 4 people on her at once. One female sucked her cock, one fucked her pussy, one fucked her in the ass, and one slammed their cock down her throat. Tasma became incredibly strong while having sex. She slammed her cock in farther and farther in her mother pussy making her mother scream.

"Harder Tasma! Harder!" Lyuma begged.

Tasma continued until her mother blacked out, but even then Tasma continued and she would until her father came back. Only then would Tasma reveal her secret.

Gabe got in his fighter and prepared to launch along with ever fighter in the fleet besides two. His other starfighter and his wife's.

"Pirates in sight!" Gabe informed. "Engage!"

The pirates were totally caught off guard by Gabe's fleet. The Fang Fighters were one part of that, but the Darkwings that Gabe had in his fleet along with Pre-Vizla's fleet threw them off the most. They shredded through the pirate's fighters and cruisers and made their way to the base in orbit. They took it over and planned for Phase 2. Phase 2 involved taking the Pirate cruisers and emptying them of any value and use them to boost their image. This would cause the Separatists on the other side of the planet to second guess themselves. The Pirate base was the one the other pirate had talked about awhile back. Gabe got shuttles to carry all of the equipment and supplies back. More ships were in the hangers as well. Gabe got the rest of his pilots a ship and they went around to the other side of the Dathomir with every ship they had. The Mandalorians hammered the turrets and defenses on the enemy cruisers while Gabe and his fleet destroyed the engines and enemy fighters. Soon the Separatists were left drifting and defeated. For several days they took supplies and weapons back to their ships. They checked for any tracking devices, bombs, or inactive droids. Gabe gave Death Watch the Separatists cruisers like he promised along with weapons and supplies. Gabe now has a decent relationship and alliance with Death Watch. They were on their good side. Gabe docked his fighter and helped get everything settled in. He came back to Tasma's room and found his wife naked and recently fucked. Fury ran through his veins.

"Daddy?" He heard his daughter ask.

He turned around and saw his daughters naked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Tasma cried. "Mommy told me I could keep my secret a little longer."

"It's ok." Gabe said picking his daughter up.

Gabe calmed down a bit. He didn't realize how hard his daughter fucked his wife until he saw her dick. It was just as thick as his and a couple inches shorter in length.

"Now did you fuck my wife?" Gabe asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Tasma nodded solemnly. "I saw you fuck her and it looked like it felt good. I wanted to feel good too."

"Well first honey did Lyuma make sure she wasn't going to get pregnant?"

Tasma nodded.

"Ok good. Do you know how to?"

Tasma nodded not realizing her mistake.

Gabe slammed her down on the other bed and fucked her hard. Tasma screamed with pleasure.

"Daddy YES!" Tasma cried. "HARDER!"

Gabe fucked her until Tasma was full in her ass, her stomach, and her pussy. Tasma did not know how to last long if someone else was fucking her, but she could last awhile if she was fucking someone. He took Tasma in the shower and fucked her again as he washed her off. He plunged his enormous cock down her throat. Tasma could barely handle it. Eventually Tasma blacked out. Gabe took and layed her down in the other bed naked after her changed the sheets. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. His wife stirred and when she woke up she saw Gabe. Her eyes widened with fear.

"It's ok love." Gabe soothed. "I know. It's ok."

Gabe took his wife to the shower next and then the bathtub. It was his turn to fuck his wife. After he was done they both went to bed naked with their daughter in the middle. Gabe woke up first. Tasma stirred. She looked at Gabe in the eyes.

"Thank you for being an awesome daddy." She said softly.

Gabe stroked her face lovingly.

"You're the best daughter I could ask for." Gabe said meaning ever word of it.

Tasma moved her body so she was touching Gabe. She wrapped her arms around him.

"But Tasma I have a wife." Gabe said. "I know you're not our blood daughter, but still you can't just go fucking your mother like that and you can't just have me fuck you either. It's not right"

"But it feels so good!" Tasma whimpered rubbing her pussy with her hand.

"I know it does, but you can't keep doing it or you'll be in the same place you were with the pirates." Gabe said lovingly. "I mean that. I want you to find a good man that will love you, but you can't govern love off of sex, pleasure, and looks."

"But you fucked mom." Tasma said.

"I fell in love meaningfully." Gabe answered. "Some species are more aggressively sexual than others. Your mother for example was a night sister. They take many mates and treat them as slaves. All men are inferior. They take pleasure in sex and fuel their anger. Your mother has been gone from them for a long time, but some of it still remains. She made the first move and she succeeded in seducing me."

"But how can I get it to stop?" Tasma gasped rubbing her pussy faster.

"You're addicted." Gabe answered simply. "You were fucked everyday by pirates when you were 10. You get used to it and they used drugs on you to heighten your senses. In order to stop your addiction you have to still have it and slowly do less. I have 2 pleasure droids programmed for your withdraw. You have to accept it though. No fucking mom or anyone else, or me fucking you or anyone else. Got it?"

"Ok daddy." Tasma said hugging Gabe tighter.

Gabe had to try his hardest not to push on her boobs or fuck her as hard as he could. He loved her. He had to what was best for her. Lyuma woke up and look at Gabe in the eyes. Her eyes were full of worry. Gabe telepathically told her what he was going to do. She agreed with him. Gabe helped both of them get dressed and ready. The fleet was to descend on Dathomir peacefully if all went according to plan. Gabe was on the bridge of the Saber.

"Begin descent." Gabe ordered. "Have weapons powered down, but on standby just in case."

The fleet descended into the blood atmosphere of Dathomir. Once when the reached a certain altitude they stopped.

"Alright I only want a few people going down." Gabe told the crew. "We don't want to appear aggressive. I want a six fighter escort with the shuttle. Eron you may choose who goes down. After that go to the main hanger."

The crew acknowledged along with the other ship's crew. Gabe wanted his wife and daughter to go down. That was a must.

"Lyuma you go in front with your fighter." Gabe told her. "They'll will recognize the design. I'll be behind the shuttle. Do you want Tasma in your ship or mine?"

"Put her in the shuttle with Eron." Lyuma said. "If we let her cling to us too tightly she will never learn to grow up."

Gabe nodded agreeing. Lyuma saw his troubled face.

"What's wrong my love?" Lyuma asked concerned.

"I don't want them taking either of you away from me." Gabe said softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"Oh Gabe." Lyuma said gently.

She wrapped her arms around him and put her forehead on his. She looked deep into his eyes as did he.

"I would never leave you under any reason. I love you. Our bond is too strong to be broken. And Tasma loves both of us. She admires you the most."

They both stayed there for a long while holding each other in their own embrace of love.

"Are you ready to fly?" Gabe said softly.

"I always am." Lyuma said smiling.

"This time you won't have me poking your ass." Gabe teased.

Lyuma flushed with embarrassment and laughed. She turned and began to prepare her fighter. Gabe did the same along with 4 others. The shuttle was prepped for 2 squads of 12. Everyone was loaded on and Eron closed the ramp and launched out of the hanger. The six fighters followed and took their positions. Gabe was in the back, while Lyuma led, and the other four were on the sides. They did a short flyby one of the settlements and set down at a small distance from the entrance. Everybody unloaded and walked slowly to the entrance. A few nightsisters met them in the middle. Lyuma, Eron, Gabe, and Tasma were in the front.

"Lyuma you've returned at last." The one in the middle said.

She was dressed in different robes. They covered her whole body unlike some of the nightsisters.

"Mother." Lyuma whispered as if she was ashamed.

"Gabe knew this wasn't her mother. He knew how their culture worked. He sensed around for a similar presence he found none. He searched the whole planet and found none.

"We are happy you have come back, but who do you bring with you?" The mother said.

Lyuma went behind Gabe and put her arms around him affectionately,

"This is my husband Gabe and the ships above you are his and the rest of the people are his." Lyuma answered.

Lyuma then went behind Tasma putting her hands on her shoulders.

"And this is my daughter Tasma."

"So the others are not claimed by you?" The mother asked.

Gabe's men reached for the guns.

"Hold." He said calmly. "Mother if you're suggesting your going to take any of crew away from me you had best turn around and go back."

"And what would a mortal do to me?" The mother asked.

Gabe went straight up to her near inches from her face glaring.

"If you did not know already I freely brought my wife her because I love her and I know she wanted to come back to see her home." Gabe states.

"That means nothing to her or me."

Something in Gabe snapped.

"I don't care if you care or not." Gabe said menacingly clenching his fists. "But Lyuma had been in slavery captive by pirates for more than a decade! She barely remembers you or anyone else! Her home and you could mean absolutely nothing to her, but she chose to come back despite that fact! You don't know the pain she's been through or my daughter! My daughter met her on that ship and took her place! And if I'm not mistaken her parents aren't here either."

Lyuma flinched with surprise. The other nightsisters were very close to shooting their bows.

"I have taken out an entire pirate base and several Separatists fleets which you were attacked by in order to bring her here." Gabe raged. "So if you even have a thought of taking anyone from me I will kill you without thought. And a vision of the pain she went through."

"Ah!" The mother cried falling to the ground.

Her fists were clenched and she spasmed as the pain went through her.

"Gabe stop!" Lyuma begged. "Please!"

Gabe continued to have pain inflicted upon the mother.

"Gabe this isn't you stop!" Lyuma begged.

"Daddy, you're hurting her!" Tasma cried.

Gabe came out of his trance with sadness in his eyes realizing what he had done. The mother laid crumpled at the ground whimpering. She could not get up. The other night sisters helped her up. She stared into Gabe's eyes in defeat. Suddenly a few arrows were fired at Gabe from the trees. Gabe held up a hand and brought it close to his chest. All the arrows smashed together in front of him. Gabe clenched his fist as if he was choking someone. All the arrows crushed into a ball of energy. The mother's eyes widen with surprise.

"As you can see I am no mere mortal." Gabe said quietly. "I do not care for the Jedi's rules on Coruscant. I tend to use my abilities more freely than others, but I did not come her to kill you or your villages. I came here to ask if all of us could stay with you for awhile while my wife get to catch up on things."

The mother nodded too weak to talk. The night sisters helped walk her back to the settlement and Gabe's group followed. Gabe had set a shield around the ships that prevented anyone from entering but him. The shield would shock whoever tried to steal them.

"My love." Lyuma said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" Gabe replied.

"Please never ever do something like that again." Lyuma told him fearfully. "You frightened me. You were a different person. I like the husband I know who is calm and understanding."

Gabe pulled her in tightly. He nuzzled her softly.

"I won't." Gabe promised. "But now you know what I will do if someone tries to take you against your will. I love you."

"I love you to Gabe."

Everyone else was still on edge. They had never seen their captain or friend that angry and furious before. However they understood that they were going to be taken as property from Gabe and that's what made him snap. Eron completely caught off guard by Gabe when he acted as was everyone else. They always knew him to be peaceful. They had never seen his bad side before. This was the first time anyone had seen it and it was because someone tried to hurt them. Another set of night sisters escorted them into the settlement. Many buildings were wrecked from the Separatists attack. Disabled and destroyed droids were piled up in a area. Everyone in the settlement was uneasy. They knew they were not hostile, but had the potential to be. They were led into a large structure where the clan usually gathered for meetings. They were met by a single night sister. This one was nearly covered. Gabe suddenly sensed a similarity between his wife and the night sister before them. They were sisters. The night sister approached him and bowed slightly.

"Master Jedi I welcome you to the River Night Clan." She greeted. "I am…"

"I know who you are." Gabe interrupted smiling. "You're Mylevia. My wife's sister."

Mylevia stood there shocked. She looked at Lyuma. She shuffled slightly in awkwardness. Mylevia suddenly hugged her tightly and began to cry.

"I thought you were dead." Mylevia sobbed. "They took you from us."

Mylevia recovered and addressed the group.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffed. "Um. We don't really have guests really, but the building off to the left is empty rooms where you all can stay. Excuse me."

The group disassembled and began to settle in the rooms. Lyuma went off to find her sister. She found her outside sitting against a tree with her head buried in her legs.

"Mylevia it's ok." Lyuma told her.

"Where the hell have you been my entire life!" Mylevia yelled at Lyuma angry.

"I was enslaved." Lyuma explained. "I couldn't talk to any of you."

"Well you should've have tried anyway!"

"If I did a little girl would have died!" Lyuma told her with a bit of anger. "Not to mention she's my adopted daughter now!"

"I'm sorry." Mylevia cried breaking down even more. "I've been so lonely. I've had no one in my life to love."

"But Mylevia you're of age and you're dressed fully." Lyuma said.

"It's not my fault! Mother has been protective of me more than anyone."

"Why?"

"Because she felt responsible for our parents death. She couldn't save them in time."

"What have you been doing?" Lyuma asked more concerned.

"I'm practically an outcast." Mylevia answered. "I've wandered the planet from clan to clan since no one wants me. I've been a mate for many males. Sometimes more than two at a time. I've lost count of how many males have fucked me and how many females I've played with. Now I find creatures that are lonely and need a mate. I use the force to disguise myself as a female of the creature and a male comes up and fucks me till it can't no more. The worst one was a rancor. It nearly killed me by eating me out. It's cock couldn't fit so I sucked it and it ate me out with its tongue. I'm the planet slut if that's what you're asking."

Lyuma stared at her sister horrified on what she just heard. She took her sister to a room and began to cleanse her of the sluttiness. They were both naked and Lyuma took it from her and redistributed it among all the creatures of the planet until her sister had her virginity again. Mylevia's pussy became very tight and her breasts were domed and large.

"You always had the better body." Mylevia said.

Lyuma smiled and got dressed and helped her sister as well. They both walked out of the room and went to go find the rest of the group. Lyuma found Gabe entertaining the younger children with stories.

"And that's when we saved Death Watch from the pirates who jumped them." Gabe finished.

Lyuma smiled. She knew Gabe was always good with children. He always found time out of his day to play with them.

Mylevia looked among the newcomers. She was hoping to maybe find a lover since there wasn't one on the planet for her. Her eyes fell upon Gabe's second in command Eron. He looked like he was in his early twenties, however Mylevia was several years behind being 18. Lyuma followed her stare and giggled.

"You want him?" Lyuma asked barely containing her laughter.

"What?" Mylevia asked. "He looks good."

"He's my husbands second in command." Lyuma said.

Mylevia opened her mouth then shut it.

"He's really close to my daughter. If you want to get close to him that's a good way to do it."

"I can't just take him can I?" Mylevia asked in sadness.

"It's not how their culture works." Lyuma answered. "That's seen as strange and at some points barbaric. You have to win him over and Eron is a tough one. He's very loyal to Gabe since he saved his life. So I guess you have two ways no three ways of getting his attention. Save Gabe's life, good luck with that, saving his life, or interacting with my daughter."

"But I'm not good with kids." Mylevia said in defense.

If on cue Tasma came up to Yuma.

"Mommy are you going to join everybody else?" Tasma asked her.

"No sweetie, not yet."

"Who are you talking to?"

"This is my sister."

"Can you play with me?" Tasma asked softly.

Mylevia glanced at Lyuma quickly. Lyuma winked.

"Of course darling." Mylevia answered sweetly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is there a river nearby where we can fish?"

"Sure."

Mylevia tools Tasma's hand and walked to one of the buildings that held hunting gear. Eron watched as they grabbed their stuff and walked off. Lyuma could tell he wanted to follow. He didn't have to wait very long as a rancor roared through. Mylevia forced pushed Tasma a ways and landed gently on the ground. The rancor swiped aggressively and hit Mylevia hard and she slammed into a building. Lyuma horrified rushed to help, but knew she was too far to do anything. Mylevia gasped for air. Her spine wasn't broken. She cast a protection spell over herself to soften the blow. She raised her hand in time to block the rancor slamming both arms down on her. The arms hit a shield and the rancor recoiled back. Mylevia pierced its mind finding out why it was frustrated. She stood her ground in front of Tasma to protect her. She found it was cursed. She then destroyed its mind so it could do no further damage. The Rancor roared one last time and then thumped to the ground. Mylevia then collapsed from exhaustion. Eron caught her.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"You saved her and that's enough for me." Eron said smiling.

Tasma got up and walked to the infirmary with Eron. Lyuma already knew the two would hit it off just fine.

A large group of nightsisters were grouped around the dead Rancor.

"So what are you guys going to do with it now?" Gabe asked no in particular.

"Well we can't use much since it was cursed." One of the nightsisters said." If you eat some of it, the curse will affect you and may possibly kill you."

"What about the teeth?" Gabe continued.

"Those are unaffected. We usually use those for defense and weapons crafting. However our weapons crafter is getting old and we're not making many of them."

"This may be a lot to ask, but can I have two of the finer teeth?"

"Sure thing!" One of them piped.

The nightsisters quickly sliced through the rancor to get two of the rancors teeth. They were small enough to make a weapon.

"Thank you." Gabe said. "Now where is your weapons master?"

"Back behind the infirmary you should see a smithy."

Gabe headed off with the smithy. The hard part about this was transporting the teeth without his wife seeing. More than likely she was with her daughter in the infirmary. He got them. Both to the smithy without incident. An old Zabarack was there humming as worked around the great piles of rancor teeth. Gabe was about to say someth, but the Zabarack saw him.

"What brings you here young man?" The smith mused. "You're not from around her are you? You must be one of the guests and since you have two teeth with you I'm assuming you want a weapon?"

"Well yes I…" Gabe said

"Well you'll have to wait awhile like 2 years because as you can see I have a long waiting list."

"Well I'm not exactly here for you to make the weapon." Gabe said "I want you to teach me."

The smith looked at him with an amused smile.

"That's a first, but I'm afraid that might take longer maybe around 5 years."

Gabe went up to the man and put his index and middle finger on the smith's forehead. He resurfaced all the memories on making the weapons and put them in his own. Gabe pulled back and the smith looked at him in wonder.

"My boy do you know how much that helped me?" The smith asked. "I have forgotten much over the years and now I remember! Come let's see if you can do the same as me."

So Gabe and the smith got to work. Gabe had brought the two lightsabers down with him. He wanted to make them special for his wife and daughter. A rancor's tooth as a lightsaber would be priceless. He wandered Dathomir and filled the teeth with the light side of the Force. He then engraved Dathomir's history along with the nightsisters. He worked for days on end. His wife and daughter had gone with a few other nightsisters to find where the curse came from. The word grew that Gabe was forging something special out of the Rancor's teeth he had been given. The teeth were large enough to grip all the way around with your hand and hold all the components needed for a lightsaber. Gabe had an entire collection of parts for lightsabers. He hollowed out the teeth just enough to where the components barely fit. He then began to develop the cooling system. The nightsisters and nightbrothers grew curious on what the young Jedi was doing. The would drop by a few minutes to see what he was up too. Gabe finished the cooking system by letting the heat flow in the Blade and disperse slowly. He placed the kyber crystal in both lightsabers and wrapped it in the material the arrows were made out of. When Gabe requested this material the whole settlement came to see Gabe finish. He places the seal where the the crown of the tooth was at on both lightsabers. He then pressed the ignition switch and the magic began. The engravings on the teeth glowed into a bright purple. That's what the material was for. When energy passed through it, it released it outward through the tooth. The orange and purple blade emerged. The nightsisters and brothers marveled at the masterpiece made by the young Jedi. They had never seen or heard of a Jedi making a lightsaber out of the things on Dathomir. When his wife and daughter came back he led the to the gathering area. A few people were there. Gabe pulled out the two original lightsabers that he took the crystals from.

"I think you both are ready." Gabe told them.

Lyuma covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. Tasma squealed with excitement. He gave them both to them.

"They are not real lightsabers." Gabe said. "These are the ones you will train with. As you learn you will get a real one. Both of the training lightsabers are white, but if you want to change the color you may play with the switch I added that does so. Also one more thing."

Gabe pulled out the two rancor tooth lightsabers. Both stared in astonishment as Gabe ignited them and the engraving glowed.

"These will be the ones you will use when you have completed your training."

Lyuma began to cry tears of joy. Gabe extinguished the blades as Tasma ran up to hug him.

"You're a great daddy!" Tasma said sweetly,

"I know." Gabe replied smiling.

He brought his wife in a tight hug.

"You've done so much for me." Lyuma choked. "I thought the gift I was going to give you would be the finest gift, but you always out do me every time."

Gabe spoke confused. "What gift?"

"You've done everything for me." Lyuma said clasping his hands in hers. "It's long over due for me to give you something."

"What would that be?" Gabe asked sensing a surprise.

"We may be Husband and Wife, but we never got married." Lyuma said smiling.

Gabe reacted with surprise. He had never thought about it.

"We didn't look for the curse baby." Lyuma said barely containing her excitement. "We were planning our wedding."

"What!?" Gabe gasped. "Without me?"

"No." Lyuma said laughing. "We still have to get you all dressed up."

"Oh no." Gabe said. "No way. I can't wear anything fancy."

"Will you for me?" Lyuma urged. "Just this once baby."

"Fine." Gabe huffed. "But you better have something good plan afterwards."

"Oh don't worry." Lyuma smiled mischievously. "There will be."

A day passed and Gabe was all dressed up for the wedding. It was placed in the woods, but it wasn't dark and gloomy. The woods had blossomed overnight if they were waiting for this moment. Gabe was already and place and saw his wife appear. She was wearing a all crimson dress with the sides of her legs and thighs exposed, the top of her breasts were open for Gabe to see, the back of her dress was fitted and had a oval like shaped that showed her back, and the dress was tailored specifically for Lyuma currently. It would only fit once for this occasion. Her hair was tied back into two pony tails that were braided. A crimson veil covered her face. Gabe had never seen her so beautiful. Tasma stood beside Gabe with the rings and the Mother stood beside Lyuma. Lyuma walked to Gabe and faced him. The smith was there to unite them.

"Do you Lyuma, daughter of Dathomir take Gabe as your mate for life?" The smith asked her.

"I do." Lyuma answered softly.

"And do you Gabe, Jedi of the Republic take Lyuma as your mate for life?"

"I do." Gabe answered family.

"Then I give you Dathomir's blessing and unite you as one."

Gabe wrapped his arms around Lyuma tightly as she did around him. Gabe pulled back the veil revealing Lyuma's face and twinkling green eyes and kissed her passionately. Tasma then came between the two and put the rings on both of their ring fingers. The rings were made of pure Force energy and the gem that sat in the middle was pure Dathomir fire. The day wounded down and Lyuma's sister Mylevia led them down to a pooled area. The water was a clear light blue-green color. There were small caves in the pool.

"Each cave is for a couple." Mylevia said. "Here Dathomir will give you her blessing."

Without saying anymore she left leaving Gabe and Lyuma alone. The stripped and went to the cave that was in the middle. They went all the way in and climbed up on the shelf. Gabe laid on to of her.

"Do you want to fuck here or in the water?" Gabe asked.

Lyuma pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

"I don't care." She whispered in his ear. "Fuck me until you have nothing left."

And so Gabe did. They went in the water where they both felt the force flow through them. It enhanced their senses especially Lyuma's. Every thrust felt 5 times more good than normal. Gabe and Lyuma filled the cave with their screams and moans of pleasure. The water inside the cave was soon filled with both of their fluids. Gabe then pushed her under the water. Lyuma gasped and struggled to resurface but Gabe held her in place. Eventually Lyuma had no breath left and she breathed in the water. She realized she could breath. Gabe must have known that too. He came down grinning as Lyuma was infuriated with embarrassment. The fuckes down in the water until they fell asleep in each other's arms in there. Dathomir blessed them both with a son and a daughter. Not to far down Mylevia was having love by someone who loved her for the first time. Eron poured his cum inside of her and impregnated her with a son. Both couples emerged the next morning out of the caves groggy. Mylevia decided she wanted to leave with Eron. A few of the nightsisters and brothers joined Gabe's crew. Gabe promised he would return as often as he could. Months went by and all of the nightsisters and brothers had found a mate. Mylevia and Lyuma were both pregnant. Tasma was glad she could call Eron her uncle now. The war between the republic and the Separatists raged on until it ended suddenly. Everone on board who was Force sensitive felt great pain. Gabe races the fleet back to Dathomir and take everyone who wanted the leave before the empire came. He then took his fleet to the outer rim where he and a bunch of rebels, pirates, and such stayed safe from the clutches of the empire. When the empire crumpled they returned to Dathomir where they set a permanent base of operations and settlements. Gabe's daughter and son where able to learn what he had taught his wife. Lyuma was a full pledged Jedi along with Tasma. Lyuma was a master while Tasma was a knight. While the war with the empire went on Tasma had fallen in love with a daredevil pilot and had children of her own. Gabe helped Dathomir regrow and thrive and taught all the nightsisters and brothers how to use the force wisely and correctly. He had his own academy and was soon noticed by Luke Skywalker. Both of them teamed up to rebuild the Jedi order and the New Republic…

I hoped you guys loved that story. Sorry it took so long. I wrote two quick stories while writing this one to take a break. This is my largest story I have written so far. It took much longer because all the characters that are in the story are mostly made up. So coming up with names and developing these characters was a challenge, but a fun one! I hope to write more of these in the future. Hope you guys loved it! If you have any suggestions for a deep story like this or a short one like some of the previous ones please message me and let me know. I know I can't do every suggestion, but I'll try to all the ones that are most interesting and entertaining ;) Thanks again and May the Force be with You!


	8. Kayde and Oola

Chapter 8

Kayde and Oola

Run. That was the last thing Kayde's master told him and that's what he did. He was lucky his master did not report back to Courascant so quickly after they finished their mission. He was on board a Venetor class cruiser still. The clones were hunting him throughout the ship. He had make them think he was dead. So he remotely activated one of the ARC-170's to take off. He had put a stunned clone in the cockpit and installed a advanced AI to fly it. The cruiser had lost its engines and shield generators. It then went to jump to hyperspace as the cruiser blasted it to nothing. To them Kayde was dead, but still had a major problem. They were dead in space. So he decided he would crawl from place to place in ventilation. There was a decent sized fighter that was not Republic serviced. It was a ship that was found floating in space. The crew took it and began to make repairs on it. It was fixed, but still needed to be repainted. Kayde began to make preparations before he took off. He totally changed his identity as well as the ship's. The original him was killed along with his master. Kayde waited, taking food and weapons supplies and brought it in the ships compartments. It was large enough for a crew of two to live comfortably for several days. He used the force to bring the items to the ship without being noticed. He then sent a weak signal to the Separatists the location of the ship. The next they arrived and destroyed the ships. Kayde took this moment to get some armor. He likes the different styles so he got a few helmets and some of the armor sets and set it in one of the ship's rooms. Kayde prepped the ship for take off. His astromech was on board.

"Wiley has everything been checked over?" Kayde asked his Droid.

Wiley whistled an affirmative and Kayde and the ship took off into the new unknown world of the Galactic Empire. Kayde vowed to never use a lightsaber again. He disassembled it and scattered the pieces inside the ship. Kayde put a clone pilot helmet and a commanders phase two armor. He painted it and added things to it like night vision, advanced listening systems, stronger and lighter armor material, detonators on his belt, grappling hook in one of his wrists, and added rockets to his boots. He had the two blasters pistols on his side, two viro-blades in his each boot, and a small blaster installed in his other wrist. Eventually he looked like a bounty hunter. On his back was were the extensions to his other blaster pistol that could make it a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, a rifle, or just a regular blaster. He then found a space station where he could get his ship painted and register as a bounty hunter. His ship was now a sleek black with a hint of red. Kayde built his reputation up slowly matching up to the infamous bounty hunters around. He didn't have a name, but was known as wrist blades because of the amount of hand weapons he had and how he used them. He then got a call from a crime lord known as Jabba the Hutt. This was no regular meeting. He was going in the den where some of the most infamous bounty hunters resided. He did not hesitate though. He made his way to Tatooine and met with the crime lord. Everything changed when he saw the slave dancers. Anger rushed through him, but quickly went away. He could worry about them later.

Jabba bellowed something Huttese.

"The mighty Jabba wants you to retrieve something from Corellia." A droid translated. "You may stay here for a few days to prepare."

"Very well." Kayde replied.

He was shown to one of the rooms. Kayde cleaned the place up and settled in. A door opened and a twilek came in slowly. She was green and was around the age of 18. Kayde did his best to ignore her.

"What do you want?" Kayde asked gruffly.

"Oh I was here to tidy up the room for you." The twilek answered quietly.

"Well you're a little to late for that." Kayde said not really caring.

"I'm sorry." The twilek said whimpering. "But I can't just leave right away then he'll know I was too late."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He'll…" the twilek trailed off. "Never mind I'll just leave."

"Stop." Kayde commanded.

The twilek froze trembling.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried. "I can't stand being beaten again."

"I wasn't going to." Kayde said more lightly. "I was going to ask your name."

"Oh." She said shyly. "Oola, but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? I'll request you to do my work that I need done here." Kayde said. "You can come here whenever you like. I don't like slave work. It's the one thing I can't do a job for."

"But I can't just come here whenever." Oola worried. "He'll beat me and…"

"Don't worry about it." Kayde said cutting her off. "I'll tell him now."

Kayde went out the door of his room leaving Oola in silence wondering who he really was.

Kayde waited till the place was empty before asking.

"Jabba could I ask you something?" Kayde asked politely as he could.

Jabba garbled.

"Jabba says you can speak." The Droid said.

"The girl you sent in has done a fine job." Kayde complimented. "You should get more of them like her who works hard. I would like to request to have her clean and such in my room if that's possible."

Jabba garbled.

"He says that can be arranged." The Droid said.

"Oh this is for the favor." Kayde said. "Kessel is currently being transferred from republic rule to imperial rule. The empire is far more strict meaning Spice will be more valuable. Get your runs in now and stock up, then sell it for a fortune when access decreases."

Jabba bellowed with laughter.

"Jabba thanks you and he will get to it immediately."

Kayde bowed and returned to his room. He saw Oola hiding in the back corner of his room.

"What's wrong?" Kayde asked concerned and then realized his mistake.

"Why do you care!?" Oola sobbed. "You have everything! What happened to the bounty hunter that didn't care about me?"

Kayde took off his helmet and Oola gasped.

"You're nothing but a child!" Oola exclaimed.

"Sams age as you." Kayde replied.

"Yes, but you kill in your job. You shouldn't have to live through that."

"It's what I do." Kayde explained. "I already lost everything. So I distract myself from my past."

"What happened?" Oola asked curious.

"None of your concern." Kayde replied.

"Fine." Oola pouted.

Oola lied on the floor while Kayde got in bed.

"What are you doing?" Kayde asked.

"Going to sleep." Oola said rolling her eyes.

"On the floor?"

"Always do."

"Do you get cold?" Kayde kept asking

"I get used to it." Oola said casually

"Get up." Kayde ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Oola sassed.

She immediately regretted what she said.

"Oooooo getting sassy now are you?" Kayde teased. "Please don't tell me you do that around Jabba." Kayde now sounding concerned.

"Maybe." Oola answered. "When I first started I was defiant and I paid the price."

"Do you want my bed?"

"What!?" Oola said in suprise.

She had never been offered anything before. She was surprised by his kindness. She blushed and leaned her body in awkwardness.

"Um, I was hoping if I could sleep with you." Oola said softly.

She looked down in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry if that sound wrong, but it does get cold."

Kayde took off his armor revealing his build to Oola. Kayde had scars across his arms and legs. She couldn't imagine how many more he had. He took he hand and led her over. She wrapped her arms around him, her heart beating faster. Oola realized she wanted him badly. She was lonely and need a man that could protect her. She had been beaten and raped many times and she wanted to feel loved by someone. Oola grew warmer.

"Oola you're burning up are you ok." Gabe asked turning to her in the bed.

Her entire face was a dark shade of green. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered out nervously. "It's just that I… I get lonely sometimes."

Kayde's eyes soften and brought her in close. Oola gasped in surprise and grew even hotter.

"Burn me up." Kayde said.

Oola's face was a deep shade of dark green. She saw that Kayde cared for her. She held him tightly and fell asleep in his arms. Kayde poured all of his feelings that felt good inside of her. He wanted to make her feel loved and she did. She dreamed of him and her together. In the morning Oola was wet from her dream. Kayde wasn't awake yet. She got in the shower and took a long one. This one was much nicer than the one she took in. It burned her, but she didn't care. She got out and walked in the room naked completely forgetting Kayde was there. Kayde saw her whole body. Oola got dressed and went back in the shower to get herself finished. She climbed back in the bed and was met by Kayde's adoring eyes. She leaped in fright.

"You're very beautiful when you get ready." Kayde whispered in her ear.

Oola's body locked and tensed in fright and embarrassment.

"It's ok." Kayde soothed stroking her lekku. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Oola relaxes in his embrace.

"I have to work." Oola said softly. "But know this. I will always be waiting for to get back and love me."

"I know." Kayde said and kissed her on the lips softly.

Oola got up and walked out of his room giving him one last look of love and left.

Kayde gathered all of the supplies he would need for the job at Corellia. According to Jabba's intelligence possible snags along the way would involve authorities which could be bribed, pick pockets, and treasure hunters. Kayde prepped his ship to launch and came out of the upper atmosphere of Tatooine. He then plotted course for Corellia. This be another job done no problem. Kayde came out of hyperspace. Kayde fell out of chair as he was shocked at the view before him. Dozens of Victory Class Star Destroyers sat before him. He had his visit planned so he should have been set to land.

"Unknown ship state your intentions." A voice said over the comm. It was obviously imperial.

"I'm on important business." Kayde replied. "There has been a few clients that have hacked our system and sent me to prevent them from doing so again."

"Ship you are set to land."

"Copy."

Kayde landed in the area where his target would be. His ship was well hidden away. Kayde got out and left Wiley to have the ship ready to go if he got in a pinch. He went into one of the drain pipes underground and made his way through. He came under a abandon building and climbed up out of the pipes. He then made his way all the way down to the bottom of the building. He made sure he wasn't being followed. He came upon a large wall with glyphs in it.

Kayde cursed. The object Jabba wanted to retrieve was either Sith of Jedi related. Kayde knew he couldn't use the force so he planted explosives and set them off. He then saw a small glowing red object on a pedestal along with a lightsaber. Kayde had put a layer of a creature who made a void field in the force inside his armor. If he ever encountered such an object or creature he would be safe. Kayde put the lightsaber in his belt. Kayde carefully took the object off the pedestal and put it in his small pack he carried. It was armored and attached to his armor so no one could steal it. He found a book and put that in too. This was a risiding area of a ancient Sith Lord. A coolness fell over the room.

"Well, it seems that some one has obtained it before me." A voice said behind him.

It sounded robotic. Kayde turned and his eyes fell upon a figure all in black armor and had a cape.

"A bounty hunter." The figure said. "How unfortunate. I wanted a more worthy adversary."

Gabe pulled out his two blasters and fired. The figure ignited a lightsaber. It was red. Kayde knew who this was. He had only heard stories of this individual. He was the Emperors right hand and executioner. Kayde activated his rocket boots and threw several impact grenades at Vader. Vader swept those away weakly. Vader was surprised.

"What trick is this?" He asked inquisitively.

He tried to reach for debris to throw at Kayde with the force, but to no avail. The layer in Kayde's armor had worked.

"Oh I've run into a few force wielders during my runs." Kayde joked. "I thought it be best if I was prepared."

"Foolish man!" Vader said.

He lunged and Kayde boosted away with his boots but not in time before Vader slashed the front of Kayde's helmet. He didn't feel any pain which was good. He pulled out other pistol and quickly added the grenade extension. He fired throwing Vader off his feet. The building shook and rubble fell and hit Kayde. He feel hitting this side hard. He rolled quickly to the side as Vader swung his lightsaber down at the spot where he just was. Vader slammed his fist into his face. Kayde rocketed out of the building and dropped a thermal imploder. Kayde made it up to ground level and dropped another one. Kayde ran as fast as he could away from the soon to be incinerated building. Then it went boom. The top of the building toppled on the lower levels. Kayde didn't look back but he did have imperials closing in. 2 AT-ST's fired on him. Kayde kept running forward rolling avoiding every blast. 4 platoons of storm troopers moved in by the AT-ST's and opened fire. Kayde threw a thermal imploder down where all of them at and incinerated them. Kayde found another AT-ST and lept inside of it and stunned the people inside. He had put several imperial blasters in his pack and a helmet. This one was different. It had blue markings on it and it was a clone helmet. Kayde paused and knew what he just did. He had killed 4 platoons of the 501st without realizing it. Kayde sped to his ship as fast he could in the AT-ST. He made it and grabbed the two individuals and dragged them in the ship along with the supplies in the AT-ST. He had to make this adventure as profitable as possible because he was going to wring Jabba's throat. He launched the ship and had the two individual's armor stripped and put in the security hold. The ship rose to take off. Kayde saw to his amazement, Var striding toward him, injured. Gabe punched it and took off. A AT-AT honed its blaster on his ship and fired. Kayde rolled right barely dodging the blasts. Kayde reached the upper atmosphere and was met with a barrage of laser fire from ties and star destroyers.

"Holy shit!" Kayde strained. "Man they must really want this thing! Wiley all power to the shields and engines! Prepare to jump! It's going to be rough. Gabe brought the ship up in a spiral roll. And flattened out to jump. Kayde was hit by a star destroyers turbolasers. The shields went down and the port side engine blew and the turrets were no longer functional. The top was shredded.

"WILEY NOW!" Kayde yelled.

The Stars streaked by and Kayde just barely evaded Vader's fist. Kayde's ship limped into Tatooine. He landed and slid on the platform were his ship was suppose to go. Sparks flew and smoke came from all over the ship. The hanger crew had never seen a ship go on a mission and come back that damaged. Kayde kicked the ramp down.

"Hey get these two in the highest security block you have." Gabe ordered one of the hanger crewmen. "I want them to have nothing on but their clothes. Put a dampener in the room to prevent them from communicating and sound proof it it. Got it?"

The crewmen nodded and dragged the two men to the prison cells.

Kayde slowly limped to where Jabba was at. He entered the place and everything went quiet. Oola softly gasped as she saw Kayde. His armor was in tatters and a large open slash was on the from of his helmet just revealing his eye. Jabba garbled something.

"Jabba says…" the droid never finished.

"I don't give a fuck on what this ugly piece of rancor shit has to say!" Kayde yelled.

He chucked the Sith holocron at the droids face and landed on the ground.

"You said I would only run into CorSec." Kayde said with voice rising slowly. "But you know what I ran into when I came out of hyperspace! Over a dozen star destroyers surrounding the planet. They let me in no problem. I went to the place where the artifact was at and I barely escaped Vader's fist as he almost killed me. On top of that I killed 4 platoons of the 501st who were sent to finish me along with two AT-ST's I made it to my ship and took off only to have it be shot at by a AT-AT! I made it out and was met by Squadrons of tie fighters and star destroyer fire. My portside engine is gone! My hyperdrive is blow, my turrets have been shredded, and the hull is in pieces! Tell me why I shouldn't kill someone of your intelligence crew right now?"

Jabba garbled something.

"Jabba wishes to know why Vader was there." The Droid said.

"Oh maybe it's because of this." Gabe said and ignited the Sith lightsaber.

Everyone reached for their guns. Kayde extinguished the Blade and tossed it in front of Jabba.

"All I know is that you are going to pay up for your mistakes." Kayde said menacingly. "I want my ship fully repaired and upgraded to be larger and a hefty payment for that job because I know just who you're going to sell it to. Vader."

Jabba laughed loudly.

"Jabba says you are very good and he will comply." The Droid said. "He is also wanting to know if you want one of his slaves for compensation."

Kayde's mind whirled. He could free Oola from Jabba and she could be with him. He could train her to be a bounty hunter like him. Once when they had enough money to sit on they could settle down.

"I'll take the green twilek." Kayde said calmly.

Jabba laughed.

"Jabba said he thought you would." The Droid said.

Oola's eyes widen with happiness and joy. She could be with him. She was all his. Gabe took her by the collar of her bonds and led her to his room. When they got in Kayde sound proofed it. He released her from her bonds and Oola embraced him tightly. She didn't let go.

"Don't ever go on a job like that again." Oola whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if you were killed."

Kayde took off his armor and fell into the warm embrace of the one he loved.

"I love you Oola." Kayde said softly. "Never forget that."

"I won't." Oola said softly looking at Kayde in the eyes.

Kayde looked over her teenage body. He wanted her badly. He knew she wasn't a virgin. She was a slave. It was no doubt that she had been taken advantage of. Kayde lowered his had down to her ass. He whispered in her ear.

"I want you." Kayde said.

"Take me." Oola whispered back.

Kayde helped Oola take off her dancing clothes and he took of his clothes as well. Oola's hands came down to his cock and she got on her knees.

"Kayde you didn't tell me you had one that was so big." Oola gasped.

Then began her merciless attack on Kayde's virginity. She started to suck the head of his cock. She cupped her hands around it arousing him more. Oola sucked his cock deeper and deeper until it was balls deep down her throat. She gagged and pulled it out and downed it again. Kayde's balls were larger than any human Oola had seen. Kayde's cock was enormous as well. It was about a foot long. She loved it. Kayde then cummed down her throat. Oola moaned as the fluids trickled down. Kayde pulled out and turned her around and hoisted her up with her back against his chest.

"Ah!" Oola cries. "Kayde keep going!"

Kayde thrusted harder and harder until he filled her pussy. He then slammed her down on the bed. Oola then rode his cock jumping on faster and faster. Oola's boobs bounced rhythmical. He then brought her down on him and rolled over so he was on top. He thrusted faster and harder into her pussy.

"KAYDE HARDER!" Oola yelled.

Kayde complied and slammed himself into her. Oola was slowly losing her mind to sex.

"Oola it feels so good!" Kayde moaned.

"Just keep going!" Oola moaned back. "Fuck me till you have nothing left!"

Kayde then went on the bottom and had Oola facing up where he grasped her boobs hard. Oola moaned louder. Kayde began thrusting inside of her.

"Oh fuck!"

Kayde cummed again inside of her. Then the rolled over and had her raise her ass. He then slammed his whole dick inside of her pussy without warning.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kayde kept cumming and cumming. Oola realized he was going to impregnate her. He pulled out and fucked her harder in the ass. Oola was now on the verge of losing her mind. She was already horny. Kayde filled her ass up to the brim of her ass hole. Oola had begun to lactate in her boobs. Kayde sucked and bit her tits draining her of her milk. Kayde the emptied the rest of his cum all over her lekku, her boobs, and her face and rubbed it in. He used the force lightly to make them shinier with his cum. Oola wanted more and more. Kayde refilled his cum reserves and cummed all over the rest of her body and had her gulp the rest. She was happy. Kayde then took her to the shower to fuck her again and clean her off. Her body had grown sexually after she had sex with Kayde. Kayde then pulled her in bed and massages her boobs making her hornier. He inserted his cock all the way back in and wrapped his arms around her. She was exhausted as well as himself. He had not yet told her he was a Jedi in hiding. He had to tell her.

"Oola." Kayde said softly.

"What?" She replied lustfully.

"I wanted to tell you I was a Jedi." Kayde answered.

"I know." She replied.

"What!? How?" Kayde asked in shock.

He had tried to hide it as well as he could. If she saw it, others could too. He began to panic. He then felt a mind calming him. It was Oola's.

"You're so silly sometimes." Oola cooed. "I can sense the Force as well. Not as well as you, but I can feel it. Impregnating me probably wasn't the smartest idea." She teased. "I would be happy to carry our child."

"Once when my ship is fixed do you want to work with me?" Kayde asked.

"Of course." Oola said. "But once when the child is born we need to settle down somewhere where we won't be bothered."

"Sounds like a plan." Kayde said smiling.

They both fell asleep in each other's loving arms…

Just another story added to the series. This series will be coming to a close soon. I have several more stories planned as a series and I individual stories that are a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Anakin and Padme

Chapter 9

Anakin and Padme

This is a continuation of the previous story with Ahsoka and Padme. This will be a shorter story.

She felt guilty and she knew it too. She was going to feel Anakin's wrath soon if she didn't do something. She had fucked with Ahsoka, but that wasn't the part that shamed her. It was that she enjoyed it. She had laid in bed with Anakin before. She knew how large his cock was, but when she saw Ahsoka's and was raped, as soon as it pierced her pussy she no longer saw it as rape. It felt good. She had never seen or heard of anyone with that size of a cock. She didn't care that Ahsoka was female either. At the end of her fucking Ahsoka had made her grow a dick temporarily to fuck Ahsoka. Ahsoka knew how not to become pregnant, but Padme could do nothing. The damage was done. She had felt her sperm pour into her body. If she did become pregnant, Anakin would think it would be his children, but as she would give birth they would not be fully human. Anakin would realize she had cheated on him. She didn't know how to tell him. So she planned several days off in Naboo with Anakin. They would enjoy each other and she would seduce Anakin. She was sad that the first time she had sex was with Ahsoka. It shamed her. It should have been with Anakin. So she packed her things she would need and went to her royal yacht. Anakin was waiting for her.

"All set?" He said cheerfully. "You took awhile."

"Oh you know me. Always double checking." Padme replied.

She would be flying this time. It was just the two of them. They took off for Naboo and came to her private retreat. She had made sure all the food there would be drugged with hormones meant to set off Anakin or her. They landed and took all of their things in to her room. They had dinner and Anakin and Padme both felt horny. They both hid it well until they went in the bedroom. Padme reached down in his pants and felt his hard cock. Anakin didn't resist.

"I want you inside of me." She whispered to him begging.

He slowly took off his clothes as well as hers. Padme's body had grown sexually due to her encounter with Ahsoka. Her boobs were much larger than the average female or senator for that matter. Her white tight outfit that she had worn on geonosis barely fit anymore. As Anakin took the top off her boobs jiggles. Her thighs were thick as well and her ass was big too. Her pussy tightened in anticipation for Anakin's cock to enter. She got on her knees and began to give him a blow job. She devoured his cock. She had mastered the ability after Ahsoka made her suck her two foot long cock. Anakin moaned. He didn't question how Padme was so good. He didn't care. He cummed and cummed down her throat. She swirled her tongue around his cock in her throat to arouse him more. She began to choke and gag for air. Anakin pulled out and cummed all over her face. He brought her in the bed and let her ride him. She bounce as hard as she could so his foot long cock could overwhelm Ahsoka's sperm. Anakin brought her down and rolled over and began to thrust aggressively. The force flowed through him replenishing his cum reserves. He filled her pussy to the brim and kept going. He pulled out later on and got her on all fours and had her raise her ass. Anakin saw Padme's pussy pulse getting tighter then expanding. Padme could no longer speak. Once when she was being fucked she could only moan and scream. Anakin slammed his entire cock in her pussy as hard as he could and did at a unbelievably fast pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Padme could not breath because Anakin was going to fast for her to keep up. She collapsed on the bed and Anakin raised her ass and slammed his cock in her ass hole all the way.

"AHCK!"

Tears of pain fell from Padme's eyes. Her ass hole began to pulse as well. Anakin filled it to the very brim of it. Padme moaned. He had her roll over and had himself push down on her large lactating breasts. Padme screamed as milk began to pour from her boobs. Anakin bit hit tits and sucked everything out. He then deep throated her having himself standing at the edge of the bed while Padme's head was off the side. He saw it bulging down and he pulled up making her choke. He pulled in as much force energy as he could and poured gallons on of cum down her throat and all over her body. Ever square inch of her body was covered by milky white cum. He brought her in the shower and fucked her there as well. Anakin and Ahsoka's spermicide joined together forming super sperm that would carry the power of both of them. They fertilized her and she would carry twins. Anakin slept with her. She no longer had to worry about giving birth to a non human, but she didn't know that she would have twins and be choked by her husban that would kill her...


	10. Brandon and Ann and Tann Gella

Chapter 10

Brandon and Ann and Tann Gella

Tatooine was about as trashy as you can get when it came to visiting planets. Brandon was not here to visit thought. He had a mission. That was to free slaves and take them back into the mid-rim and core to start a new life. He had his own Venator Class cruiser, but the makeup of the crew was different then most Republic ships. Those slaves who could not find a life, Brandon offered them a new life on the ship. Tatooine was a perfect place to find slaves for a cheap price which means he could buy them in large quantities. Brandon had been freeing slaves for most of his life. His master had freed slaves when he was a padawan and decided to follow his path. A large majority of his master's life had been out in the outer rim, but he did not have a cruiser. He just had a freighter and a bunch of credits. He had also found love on one of his runs. His master and his wife continued his work for awhile and settled down on a peaceful planet. Brandon was left alone to do his work. He didn't mind it. He had slept with his fare share of women, but had never found his other half. He had stayed there for several days scouting out for potential slaves he could free. But today was different. There were two other Jedi here. Brandon had recognized Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan with a child. The child was strong in the force. Brandon had watched the child win the pod race and won his freedom. It warmed his heart. Afterwards the left leaving Brandon as the only Jedi in the area. He saw Sebulba limp back from his race and had his pod racer brought in for repairs. There were two blue twileks there. They were his mechanics, however he saw Sebulba beat one while the other watched, tears flowing down from her eyes. Sebulba left the garage leaving one crumpled on the floor and the other laboring over all the work. Brandon raged on the inside. He was going to teach Sebulba a lesson he would never forget and it would be his last. Later that night Brandon went into the garage and messed up Sebulba's engine. Brandon waited the next morning nearby. Sebulba hopped in to test it out and it exploded. Sebulba was killed instantly by a piece of shrapnel through his head but not before he read a message on his pod racer's computer. You will never hurt anyone again. The two twileks, horrified stood there not knowing what to do. Brandon ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" He asked concerned.

"No." One replied, crying. "We'll be killed now."

"Why is that?" Brandon asked.

"We fixed his pod racer, but we just fixed it." The other said softly. "We will either be killed or sold."

"You aren't free now?"

"No. A master has to free you. If they die you get re-sold or taken."

"I can free you." Brandon said kindly.

He felt one of the twileks hearts fill with joy while the other was still crying.

"How?" The one crying said. "You're just a man."

"Not just any man." Brandon said smiling

He then levitated a piece of metal off the ground.

"I'll make sure you'll end up with me." Brandon said "Then I'll free both of you. I'll take you wherever you'd like to return to."

"Thank you." One said softly.

"What are your names?" Brandon asked.

"I'm Tann." The one said who had thanked him. "And this is my twin Ann."

"Well you both can take the things you own back to the place where I'm staying and rest for a bit." Brandon said. "I'll edit the documents your owner had so there won't be any problems."

Brandon led the two twileks to his residence he was staying in and told them he would be back. He messes with the documents like he planned and he was set to own the two twileks. He had another group he had bought to freedom. He planned to take them all up to the cruiser where another transport would take them to where they wanted to go. Brandon returned to his residence and found the two lying on his bed resting.

"We'll be leaving soon to go up to my cruiser, then we'll see where you guys can go to start a new life."

The two twileks Brandon sensed were both now happy and excited. So Brandon took them to his freighter he brought down and led them on board where many more slaves were. They were surprised on how many Brandon had.

"What are all of them here?" Tann asked.

"The same reason as you." Brandon replied. "To be free and start a new life."

Brandon fired up the freighter and took off out of Tatooine to the cruiser. All the former slaves gasped in wonder as they approached the Venetor. He landed in one of the cargo hangers where many other transports were at. They unloaded and were informed about what was going to happen.

"These transports will all take you back to the mid-rim or core where you will begin your new life." Brandon said. "Once when you choose where you want to go, you will be given a good amount of credits that will last you about a year. There will be a residence for you to live in and will get you a job. I know some of you specialize in certain things so I will find jobs for you that way as best as I can. You will also be given many sets of clothes and other essentials. I wish you all the best of luck and may the force be with you."

Brandon went and found out all the information he needed to find jobs and places the former slaves were going to stay. He was left with the two twileks he freed this morning.

"Now ladies where would you like to go?" Brandon asked smiling.

Both had a puzzled look.

"We don't know." Tann told him. "We can't go back home."

"Well if there isn't a place you have in mind you could stay on the ship and work." Brandon suggested.

Both of their eyes lit up.

"I take that as a yes." Brandon said laughing. "I'll find a spot for you two. Grab your things."

Brandon led them to their quarters.

"Now I know both of you are sisters so I got a setup just for the two of you."

Brandon led them into a room meant for one person.

"You both will get your own room but they are connected by another door where you both can connect. Is that alright?"

"Yes that will be fine." Tann said. "This can be Ann's room."

Ann glared at Tann quickly, but Brandon caught. He sensed something was going on between the two.

He left Ann in that room and led Tann in the other room.

"Your sister is very shy." Brandon commented.

"Yeah she's like that." Vann said.

She came up close to Brandon wrapping her arms around him and pushing him against the wall with her body. She smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for freeing us." Vann said with a mischievous smile.

She brought her hand down to his groin. She squeezed them softly making Brandon moan.

"Let me pay you back for the debt we owe you." Vann said seductively.

"Vann stop." Brandon moaned.

He feared she was going to break him. He pushed her off lightly.

"Vann I'm not ready for this yet." He said gruffly.

He opened the door to leave.

"Well my body is always available to you." Vann said before he shut the door.

He went to check on Ann, but she wasn't there. He sensed around the ship for her and found her easily. Brandon walked down to the hanger and found her in one of the corners of it among a pile of crates. She was sobbing. Brandon sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"What's wrong." Brandon asked her softly.

"She tried to seduce you didn't she?" Ann asked.

"How did you know?" Brandon asked surprised.

"She's my sister." Ann replied still sobbing. "She's always done it. I've tried to warn her, but she never listens. She's been raped so many times because of it."

"It's ok." Brandon told her. "These are good people here. They won't hurt you."

"I know." Ann sniffed. "But I can never forget the pain I've gone through."

"Let me take it from you." Brandon insisted.

Ann looked up in horror.

"No!" She cried. "It's too much to bear."

"Take my hands." Brandon said.

She took the and Brandon went into the painful memory. Her mother and father were both there, but they were on the floor. A big slaver stood over her mother and a very attractive woman held her father. They both had pills shoved down their throats. Both of them moaned groaned on the floor. Her father turned to the attractive woman and brought her down and began fucking her hard. Her mother watched in horror as her husband cheated on her right in front of her. The big slaver slammed his dick into her mother and fucked her like her was nothing. Brandon right now was Ann. Two men came behind Ann and Tann. They were only 9 years old. Then one of the two men picked Tann up and raped her. Ann was next and she screamed in pain as she was raped. She looked over to her sister who to her horror was enjoying. She begged for more. Then the person fucking Ann then slammed their dick in her ass hole. She gave one big scream and then blacked out. Brandon came out of the memory. Both of them were clutching each other tightly. He had felt everything she did. She was whimpering in fear.

"It's ok." Brandon soothed. "He's gone."

"My father was sold to that women and my mother to that man." Ann said softly to him sobbing. "They became sex slaves. The last time I saw my mother was when she was pregnant with 3 children. My father I never saw again."

"I'm so sorry." Brandon said softly hugging her tightly. "You're safe with me."

"Will you sleep with me?" Ann asked him quietly. "I need someone to comfort me."

"Sure." Brandon said.

He led her to her room. He took off his robe and led her in the bed. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled warmly and fell asleep. She whimpered in the night and Brandon soothed her and warmed her body. His cock was hard the whole time. Brandon woke up and decided to use her shower. He took a long hot shower unaware Ann was watching him. He could not see out of the shower but you could see in and Ann saw his attractive body and wanted it. She got undressed and came up behind him. He gasped as her large breasts pushed against his back.

"Ann what are you…" Brandon asked but got cut off by her giggling.

He turned around and stared at her beautiful body. She was far more attractive than her sister. Ann was always so shy that no one had thought she would have a better body. Her breasts were 7 inches long and 3 inches wide. Her body was hourglass shapes and ass was bubbly. Her face radiated with love. She pushed him lightly against the walls smiling.

"I…" Ann started and blushed.

Even as she was making a move on the man she loved she was still shy. Brandon laughed lightly and kisses her brow and wrapped his arms around her and had his hands on her ass. They stayed there for a long time.

"Brandon." Ann said. "When you took my pain away and comforted me in my sleep I bonded with you."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked holding her tightly.

Ann tries so hard not to sound horny. He was pushing her body into his and her boobs were very sensitive. She failed and moaned.

"Yes Ann?" Brandon teased turning her around and pushed hard on her boobs.

Ann moaned louder and longer.

"I love you!" Ann confessed.

She breathed heavily. There she said it.

"I know." He replied.

It sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps down her arms.

"You cold?" Brandon asked.

"No just…"

"Way too horny?" Brandon finished.

"Yes." Ann moaned.

Brandon put his hand over her pussy and lightly brushed it. It was hot.

"Brandon!" She moaned. "Can we do this later when we're like in a more romantic setting?"

"Fine." Brandon growled teasing her.

He dried her off pushing as hard as her could on her boobs and her pussy. She moaned loudly. He then dressed her loving every second of it. Her body was hot on the outside and inside. She had never felt so hot. She was in love. Deeply and she didn't know what to do.

"So what are you going to work on today?" Brandon asked holding her.

"I might work on a few of your transports." Ann said. "They might need an upgrade."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Brandon said.

"I do." She giggled. "But it doesn't involve you pleasuring my body."

"Since all the slaves are off, the ship is on break." Brandon told her. "Everybody has been itching for a vacation. How's Naboo sound? We can have some romantic alone time."

"That sounds relaxing." Ann said seductively. "I can't wait until you lose yourself."

"And I thought your sister was bad." Brandon joked. "But you were just observing and learning."

"Hey!" Ann joked. "I may be shy when it comes to being out in public, but with you. Not so much."

"Ok let's get to work." Brandon said.

"I'll bet you 50 credits my sister was fucked by someone on this ship last night." Ann said confidently.

"You don't have any credits." Brandon pointed out.

"Then I better not lose." Ann said smiling.

They both peeked in Tann's room. In her bed her body was tangled with someone. They shut the door quietly and Ann turned to Brandon.

"50 credits." She said cheerfully.

Brandon took 50 credits out of his pocket and slapped it in Ann's hand.

"Well aren't you moody."

"I don't like losing." Brandon growled.

"Quit being a meany." Ann pushed playfully. "Are you busy today?"

"I got to give the order to head to Naboo real quick, but I'd love to join you." Brandon replied. "You can come with me."

"Ok!" Ann cheered.

Brandon felt for Ann deeper. He sensed her through the force and her aura was very bright. It seemed like wherever she went everything was brighter. She was like a child when she was around him. She loved him with all she had. He could tell. When she was shy she was lonely, when she was childish she was happy. Her sister he didn't care for, but they were twins and they shared a bond. Brandon made his way to the bridge and gave the commander the order. Everyone on the bridge was relieved they were taking a vacation. They eyed Ann though. Not desiring her, but questioning why she was with the Jedi. According to the rumors they heard they were a couple. They were happy for Brandon. He had been working so hard and needed someone there to keep him in check. They both made their way to the hanger and began working on the slave transports that needed fixing. After several hours of working both of them and their clothes were drenched in sweat.

"We shouldn't keep going." Ann said breathing heavily.

"But we haven't finished yet." Brandon complained.

"Good point." Ann said smiling.

They both continued until the fixed every transport. At this point they both exhausted beyond belief. Sweat was dripping from all over their bodies. They both walked to their room supporting each other as they went.

"Your… hair… is… a… mess" Ann wheezed.

They opened the door to her room and shut it. Brandon took his hand and cupped it and brought it slowly down all the way to the bottom of her lekku. Ann moaned. Twileks lekku were the most sensitive body part of their species. They used them to communicate emotions and they were sensitive to touch. Since the sweat was slick it felt good, too good. Brandon kept doing. It until Ann was on the floor moaning for him to stop. Brandon did and helped her take all of her clothes off. He then took all of his off. They threw their drenched clothes in and tangled their bodies with each other. Both were sweating ridiculously. Their sweat mashed together masking themselves even wetter. Ann's boobs were soaked and Brandon pushed on them making her moan with pleasure. She the moves herself down his body to his massive cock that was 9 inches long. She began giving him a blow job. Cupping her right hand around it making it harder. The sweat made it salty with flavor. She then swallowed the whole thing and began to gag and choke. She pulled it out after her face became a dark blue from not breathing. She continued until Brandon cummed down her throat and all over her lekku. His cum tastes amazing. She licked her lips wanting more. Gabe had her lay down on the floor facing down. He went on top of her. Ann gasped as she felt his dick slide in her crack. Brandon cupped his hands, one on each lekku and slid them up and down rubbing his cum into them. Once when the cum was absorbed in her skin and than began to lick and swallow them. This made a squeal with pleasure. She took a pillow and buried her face in it to muffle her screams and moans. Once Brandon was done he took both of his hands and put them on her boobs. Ann knew what was coming. Brandon pushed on gem as hard as he could. Ann screamed loudly in her pillow. Brandon slowed down making her moan. Brandon took her exhausted body in the bathtub and laid on her. He rubbed every inch of her body. Tann has heard her sisters squeals and moans of pleasure. She found them in the bathroom. Ann gasped and tries to cover her body.

"Tann it's not what it looks like!" She cried with a panic in her voice.

"Oh really." Tann smiled mischievously. "I'm pretty sure it was your moans I heard."

"Tann I love him!" Ann yelled tears coming from her eyes. "It would be nice if you would stay out of my life when I'm at least loving someone!"

Tann flinched and sadness came into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I only wanted to feel the love you had in your life!" Tann shouted.

She began to cry.

"Tann I love your sister." Brandon said carefully. "She's everything I've ever wanted in my life, but I love you too. You're her twin. You share a bond. It's just difficult for me to love two people at once. You can join us if you want."

Tann sniffed. "No I better leave. I'm not wanted here."

Tann turned to leave, but Brandon froze her using the force and tore all of her clothes off. He then moved her behind him and had her hand arouse his cock. Brandon leaned back as far as he could smashing Tann's boobs and her pussy. Tann screamed with pleasure. Brandon moaned as his cock got longer and poked Ann's ass. He pushed hard on Ann's boobs. Eventually all three fell asleep in the hot water of the bathtub. Brandon got up first and got Tann out and pleasured her for a whole hour. He got her dressed and brought her to her room. He then went back in the bath room and went on top of Ann's body in the bathtub. He kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she kissed him back passionately.

"Thank you for being kind to my sister." Ann said shamefully. "I just didn't want her taking you from me."

"Ann I will always love you more." Brandon said softly. "I think your sister will always be alone. She's never content with one man. You will always satisfy me. I love you."

"I love you too." Ann sighed happily.

"Can we fuck soon?" Ann moaned.

"You're a worser slut than your sister." Brandon teased "We've only known each other for a few days and the first day we met you came in the shower naked with me and confessed your love."

"Well I knew you liked my sister playing with you dick." Ann giggled . "So I knew you would like my body and my nerdy mind."

"I love your mind." Brandon said and kissed her brow. "It's so childish and alive."

He got her clothes on. He noticed her shirts were smaller on her. Here tits were pressed in the shirts where you could see them.

"Did your boobs grow bigger?"

Ann's face turned into a deep blue color.

"It's a disorder I have." Ann said. "My mind never matures much but my body does double. So that's why sexual appearance is so good despite me being only 18. I have a super models body."

"So when they get bigger you get more sensitive?"

"Yes." Ann answered meekly.

She knew what was coming next. Brandon traces his finger around her tits. Ann gasped with pleasure and moaned.

"God you're sensitive."

"I lost my virginity when I was raped at 9." Ann said. "It sped up my body's maturing with my disorder."

"Well I love your disorder because it makes your body smoking hot and your mind fun to play with." Brandon teased. He took her hand and led her to the hanger. Naboo was in sight. Ann gasped at its beauty.

"It's so beautiful." Ann marveled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Brandon told her and kissed her softly. "You want to go down and take a ship to our place?"

"Is my sister coming too?" Ann groaned.

"Don't worry I have a plan to keep your sister from bothering us." Brandon said smiling.

Both of them along with many other went into transports on south side of the planet. There was a huge expanse of meadows and fields. There were luxury suits nearby, but only one in particular. Brandon had chosen this place for those who were a couple of wanted to find love. The others had scattered to other suits to relax. Brandon had gotten the top floor also know as the honeymoon birth suits. They were named that because this is where lovers fucked when they were going to get married. Ann followed him in along with Tann. Brandon had told what he was going to do to her sister. She couldn't wait for her sister to feel her lover's wrath. Her sister needed to find someone else. Brandon tore her clothes of and slammed his enormous cock in her pussy as hard and fast as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tears flowed down Tann's eyes from the pain. Brandon then hammered her ass hole making her vision fade along the edges. He then turned her around and shoved a pill down her throat and slammed his cock down next to make sure she swallowed it. He cummed making the pill reach her stomach. Brandon kept his cock in. Tann tapped him to stop and them began slapping him because she couldn't breath. Eventually her arm went limp and she blacked out. Brandon pulled out.

"So no what." Ann asked.

"I clean of my dick for you, get dressed, and put her in a different room." Brandon answered.

He went to the bathroom to clean his dick off so it would be good for Ann. He got dressed and picked Tann up and brought her and all of her things in a different room. He came back to his room.

"What is the pill you gave her going to do?"

"When she wakes up she'll feel lonely and try to find a man to love, but she will try to keep the man as well." Brandon answered

"So we can be alone now? Ann asked.

"We can be alone now." Brandon said smiling.

Tann woke up she forgot what happened. She was in a honeymoon birth suit, but didn't have anyone with her. Then it hit her. She was alone and lonely. She got one of her party dresses. The made sure she showed enough of her body, but not too much and went down to the lower level where a ball was being held. She walked in seeing couples dance. She saw that everone had a partner, but her. Tears came to her eyes and she turned to leave. A hand softly grabbed hers. She turned. There was a man who was about her age. He was very young and alive. His blue eyes sparkled captivating her.

"If you don't have anyone as a partner I'll gladly take you as mine." The man said.

His smile shone. She couldn't say no to him. She shyly came down to him. He took her hand and made their way to the dance floor.

"So what's your name beautiful?" The man asked.

She knew he was just being polite and complimenting her. She blushed slightly.

"Tann." She answered quietly. "And yours?"

"Lyle." The man answered. "I'm one of the gunners on the ship."

"Im one of the mechanics."

Lyle put an arm around her waist and held her hand. Her heart beated faster. She had never felt this way. They danced until the night wound down and they kissed softly.

"I'd like to spend some more time with you Lyle." Tann said softly. "I know we can always meet and talk on the ship, but I wanted tonight to be special."

Lyle smiled sweetly.

"Anything for you darling." Lyle said. "Do you want to go to my room?"

"Sure." Tann shyly.

Lyle took her hand in his and walked to his room. Tann realized it was the one right next to her sister and Brandon's room. She didn't show any surprise at all. He led her in and took both hands in his. He started into her eyes and she stared back.

"I don't want to be pushy." Lyle said quietly. "I've never loved anyone."

"The why did you ask me?" Tann asked smiling.

"You were alone and I thought you'd want someone to be with you." Lyle answered.

"Well you chose right." Tann said.

She kissed him passionately and let his arms envelope her. They laid on the bed slowly taking each other's clothes off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lyle asked nervously.

"You've never loved anyone?" Tann asked softly.

She reached for his cock. It was very long. Lyle moaned loudly.

"I'll make sure you will have a night to remember."

"I'll try to do the same." Lyle said shyly.

Then Tann began to teach him how to fuck her and pleasure her. She was very patient. She wanted him and he wanted her. Lyle caught on quickly making Tann moan loudly.

"Lyle harder!"

Lyle picked up the pace and slammed harder into her.

Tann screamed with pleasure. On the other side of the wall Ann and Brandon were into it fully. Ann had swallowed his cock and her stomach was full of cum. He hoisted her up on his hip with her facing away from him and bounced her and thrusted.

"Oh fuck!" Ann cried.

Brandon pushed on her boobs making her moan even louder. He slammed her on the bed and rolled over on his back in the same position. Ann moaned and screamed with pleasure. She heard her sister on the other side of the wall moaning, but it was different. It was ones of love. She was happy she found someone. Ann then got up and began to ride him jumping up and down on his enormous cock.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Her enormous boobs bounced. They slapped against her. Brandon couldn't resist anymore. He pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top and thrusted as hard as he could into her. She screamed as loud as she could. The whole upper floor echoed with screams and moans of pleasure. Her pussy was filled and Brandon pulled out and had her get on all fours and raise her ass. Ann whimpered. She knew what was coming next. Brandon slammed into her pussy and then switched to her ass hole. Ann cried in pain and pleasure. Her ass hole stretched to 3 inches wide. Tears rolled down her face. He filled her ass and the. Deep throated her. She choked and gagged as Brandon slammed it in and pulled it out. Ann's body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Her body couldn't handle it. Different parts began to spasm. Her feet started first. Then her push pulses along with her ass hole and began to pump out small bits of cum. Her boobs were lactating and were too full. Brandon pinches and bit her breasts making her squeal with pleasure. He drank until she was empty. He then pushed as hard as he could. She screamed. He cummed as much as her could all over her body and rubbed it till it dissolved in her skin. Brandon then tangled their bodies together and fell asleep with his dick inside of her. She had felt the force flow through her. She could see and feel many things. She felt her sister and her lover's pleasure and Brandon's live for her. She realized she was lucky to have him. They both woke up and showered together fucking each other making each other moan. They stayed in the room for hours fucking more. The sheets were soaked entirely and Ann was high on cum and pleasure. Brandon had to stimulate her for awhile. Soon it was time to leave after several days of loving each other's bodies. Ann felt the life inside her womb. She was going to have twins. A son and a daughter. Ann took all their stuff down. Brandon helped her then offered to get the rest of the stuff. He found a lady on their bed licking the cum off the sheets and master bating. Brandon shut the door and tipped her well. He fuckes her just like he did Ann and left her with cum all over her. She more than likely was to bear a child. Brandon came back down and helped everyone on the transport to leave. Love and lust wa sin the air. Brandon had the venator stay in orbit for awhile. He saw Tann with one of the gunners. They were deeply in love and went to their rooms. Brandon took Ann back to hers and fucked her again.

"Brandon!" She cried as he was fucking her.

"What?" Brandon moaned.

"Can we get married?" She asked.

"We already are." Brandon answered.

He didn't care what the Jedi rules were. He would take Ann as his wife and they would free slaves together with their children. And that's what they did…

I'm getting very close to ending this series of Jedi Love. At most there will be two more stories maybe just one. We'll have to see. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. Repopulating the Jedi Order

Chapter 11

Growing the Jedi Order

The Jedi were spread to thin. They took the role as generals and led and died. Padawans were being brought into the war as soon as they reached Knighthood. Young children were still being found but not at a fast enough rate. There were a select handful of revered Jedi that if they died the order would be devastated. Anakin Skywalker was one of those. He had taken a light cruiser out into the outer rim and disappeared. A search had immediately took place ordered by the Chancellor, the Jedi tried to sense Anakin, but to no avail. Padme had conducted her own search with no luck. The Jedi Order to their dismay had to move on. Republic intelligence had tried to track the ships that was on the cruiser and even the cruiser itself with no luck. Bank accounts were searched to see if anything was out of the ordinary, nothing. No comm connections were made and no contact. Palpatine used his dark side magic and power and found nothing. The most powerful Jedi had simply vanished…

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" A clone shouted.

The cruiser shuttered and trembled. The cruiser had stumbled upon a great unknown storm in space. They had tried to go around it with everything they had. The cruiser was thrown out of the storm like a leaf in the wind. The cruiser had come to a stop and drifted. Anakin checked the charts. He stopped. According to the charts they were thousands of light years from known space. They were now in unknown territory. Anakin sensed for life on the cruiser and found none. Everyone on board was dead. Droids were shot and overloaded. Oddly the cruiser had suffered no physical damage. It was as if the storm went through the ship and killed anyone who wasn't force sensitive or could use it. Anakin looked out the bridge. There was a planet and it was ripe with the force, but he sensed loneliness and despair. Anakin gathered all the clones and weapons. He burned all the clones with their armor on respectfully. It was cruel if he just threw them out the airlock. He took the ashes and put them in the air lock. He sealed it and opened the hatch to space. The ashes dispersed out into the force storm. The storm enveloped them and the ashes radiated with light. Anakin knew he had enough supplies to last, but also knew if he came under attack by another ship he was done for. As far as he knew, the planet in front of him was hostile. So he let the ship drift until he reached the the very edge where the atmosphere was. He killed the engines. Then a small ship came up to the cruiser. Anakin could not identify it, but he knew it was ancient. More than likely they were going to see if the cruiser had any ships that could fly them away from the planet. Anakin went down to the hangar. The small fighter was old like Anakin guessed. Rust was all over the fighter. It landed with a clang and screeched as it scraped the floor of the hanger. Anakin winced. The fighter killed the engines and a ramp came down. Anakin sensed the individual was not hostile. His vision confirmed that. The individual was a human female with a slight tan. Her hair was a blackish brown ties into 3 individual braids. Her eyes were a hazel green mix and her face was smooth. She had a average build and she wasn't super attractive, but she looked good. She had a gentle smile, but stopped when she saw Anakin. Anakin approached her. She was frightened.

"Do you know where I'm at?" Anakin asked simply.

She trembled a bit.

"You are around the orbit of the planet Balon." She answered. "Is the war over?"

"What?" Anakin asked confused.

"The sith? Are they gone?"

Anakin realized that this planet had been isolated for so long they didn't even know what government resided over the Galaxy.

"I don't understand." Anakin replied. "The sith have been vanquished for well over a thousand years."

The woman took a slight gasp and recomposed herself.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"When the Great War of the Sith broke out the Jedi were slaughtered. Many of us were brought here on this world and haven't left since. Our star charts are long outdated and the ships we have are barely functional."

"How many are there of you?"

"Several hundred, however our numbers have dwindled drastically. Our lightsabers are long dead and we cannot defend ourselves well. Most of our males are dead. A creature has been attacking us who suppresses our Force abilities."

"I'll bring the cruiser down then." Anakin said.

The women's eyes brighten.

"That would be delightful." She said cheerfully. "I'll let you talk to your crew then and I'll be off"

"That's the problem." Anakin winced. "Their all dead. They died in the force storm and only I survived since I could use the force. It could be why it has been so long for someone to reach you."

"Do you need help?" The woman asked with concern.

"I should be able to handle it." Anakin answered. "But help would be appreciated."

So the two brought the light cruiser down to the planet. Anakin saw a colony. It was about as old as the ship the woman brought up. Everyone was gathered in a large crowd. He saw that walls were built all around the colony. As Anakin could see, the woman was right. He could spot no males and only females. Most of the carried lightsabers, but he assumed they did not work either. There was a small landing area that could fit the cruiser. Anakin landed it with ease. The two exited the cruiser and were met by a elderly woman.

"Nyrani who is this man you bring?" She said firmly.

She was indeed up in age. She was hunched and had a staff held by both hands. She had black eyes and a rigid jaw. He knew he didn't want to mess with her.

"He is a Jedi from the outside Mother ." Nyrani answered. "He says the sith have been vanquished for well over a 1000 years."

The crowd gasps. The old woman does not waver. She focuses harder on Anakin.

"Then where is your crew Jedi?" The old woman said harshly.

Nyrani was about to answer that when Anakin cut her off.

"We were on a mission in the Outer Rim of the Republic." Anakin said. "There was a force storm we encountered. It killed my entire crew besides me. There is a different war going on now against a Droid army. The Jedi now are spread thin. I'm supposedly to bring balance to the force. I'm stuck here now though"

The old woman scowled.

"Well you might as well make the best of it." The old woman grumbled. "That beast has been bringing our numbers down slowly."

"Do none of your ships weapons work?" Anakin asked.

"No not for 200 years." the old woman barked. "But if you could get rid of it…"

She never got to finish. A roar was heard and the beast crashed through the wall. The beast was well over 20 feet tall with a thick grey fur coat, it had four teeth that were about a foot and a half long for tearing up large prey, they rest of its teeth were sharp as well. It prowled like a wolf and hunted like one as well. It sensed Anakin too. Anakin ran to the very front of the colony so the beast wouldn't harm anyone else. Anakin was sure it was the last of its kind, but one thing it hadn't learned yet was respect. Anakin ran at it and ignited his lightsaber. The creature roared back in suprise. It knew none of the colonies lightsabers work. It had sensed Anakin's arrival on the planet. The creature charged and stomped the ground trying to nail Anakin. Anakin was already agile without the force. He ducked and rolled under the feet and grazed them with his lightsaber. The creature roared in fury. It spun around angry and confused. Anakin climbed on top of the beast and went to its head. He had grazed the creature several times. He didn't want to kill it. He went to its ear and whispered to it.

"Go south and you will find another along with many others." Anakin said "You were separated. There are none here. Never attack this place again."

The creature stopped and began to whine. It let Anakin down and gave one last howl and ran off to the south were the others of his kind were. Anakin came back to the wall of the colony and placed the material back it place from where they were before.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Nyrani asked puzzled.

"It was confused and tired." Anakin replied. "It had lost its family."

"Well as long as its gone we're happy." Nyrani said. "But we have another problem as well though. The Jedi Order will not take us. Only infants and you are powerful with the force."

"What are you saying?" Anakin asked knowing where this was going.

"Repopulate with us." Nyrani said. "Imagine what you can do for the Order."

Anakin knew this was wrong, but he wanted it so bad. He had not gotten that deep with his friendship with Padme yet. He was glad because she wouldn't be enraged that he cheated on him because they weren't a couple yet.

"That should be fine." Anakin said.

"Great!" Nyrani cheered.

She pulled him into her room and stripped. She wasn't the most attractive, but she was enjoyable. Anakin fucked her hard. Her screams were heard by the others. They knew what they were doing and they wanted him to do the same to them. So that's what he did. Each night he fucked 3 females, each of them giving him more and more strength. Soon he went through the whole colony. All the females were impregnated. Or at least her thought. The only ones that weren't to his knowledge were the ones that were too old. He met with Nyrani's mother. She sat in the council chambers. She got up and smiled warmly.

"Mr. Skywalker I suppose I owe you a thank you." Nyrani's mother said. "When the children are born and age for several months we will leave. The children will not be ready for space travel."

"That's alright." Anakin replied.

"Don't you miss your home?" Nyrani's mother asked.

"I always travel around so I really don't have one specifically." Anakin answered.

"Well you can spend some time with the females if you'd like." Nyrani's mother said. "All of them will bear children."

"But mother Ashira hasn't…" Nyrani said but was cut off.

"Isn't one of us." Nyrani's mother finished. "She's a disgrace to all of us and only leads to trouble."

"There is another?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Not one that is worth you time." Nyrani's mother said quickly. "Now I have many things to do. I must get going."

Nyrani's mother turned and left. Anakin knew how he would get answers quickly. He dragged Nyrani to a corner and made her strip.

"Anakin this is in public!" Nyrani protested. "It's not proper its… ACK!"

Anakin cut her off but slamming his 1 foot cock down her throat. Nyrani began to swallow and gulp. She couldn't keep up. She was slowly suffocating. Anakin pulled out and fucked her viciously in her ass. She screamed.

"What have I done to deserve this." Nyrani whimpered.

"Tell me who the other female is." Anakin prompted her.

"I can't… AHHHHH!"

Anakin slammed his cock deeper. Tears came to Nyrani's eyes and her vision blurred. Anakin's cock pulsed with energy cause Nyrani to moan even more. He filled Nyran to the brim.

"Fine I'll tell you!" Nyrani screamed. "She's inside the prison under the colony!"

Anakin slammed his cock one more time in her ass. Nyrani gave a loud, quick scream and blacked out. He brought her to her room and threw her on the bed. She was pathetic. A mere puppet for her mother. Her mother thought he favored her daughter. He had yet to find one that totally satisfied him. There was no love with any of them. Only pleasure and a desire for more. When Nyrani awoke she would shit for hours until all the cum was out. On top of that she would forget the entire encounter after she shitted. Anakin sensed for the prison and found it. It was unguarded. He entered through the door and shut it. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Emotions were tangled near and individual or maybe inside of them. He came upon a cell where a huddled mass was curled up. He heard mutterings. The individual was female. She had a soft voice, but it was full of fear and hate. He knocked lightly on the bars. The head turned. Anakin was taken aback by the female's eyes. They were a bright violet.

"What do you want?" The female whispered.

"To get you out and know why your here." Anakin answered.

The female sat up and crawled over to where Anakin could see her. Anakin gasped slightly. The female was a Chiss, a legend among the core and mid rim worlds. But she was not well. Her skin was grey in some areas, her hair a mess, and her body in general weak.

"I will be right back." Anakin promised.

The female Chiss sensed truth in his words and she waited. It's not like she had anything else to do. Anakin came later in the afternoon with food and things to clean herself with. Anakin left her alone so she could clean herself in private. Once she was done she put on the pair of clothes he brought for her.

"May I come in?" Anakin asked kindly.

"Sure." She said softly.

Anakin sat down on ground next to her. The cell she had was very large. Much larger than a normal prison. He had her eat all the food he brought. He could tell that she barely ate. He saw a dispenser for food, but he knew it probably was just trash that she ate. He wasn't suprised that she ate everything enough for 3 whole meals. A few minutes later she went over to one of the trash chutes and threw up. She sat down embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I haven't eaten any food in so long. I've been stuck here for many years with no one to talk to, but myself. I haven't had a visitor for over a year. It's so dark and lonely down here. Without sunlight my skin gets dark, but thank you for giving me something. I felt your arrival. You have banishes the beast?"

Anakin was surprised she could sense the beast leaving for good.

"How did you know?" Anakin asked.

The Chiss smiled lightly.

"A few Chiss in our culture is born with a second and maybe a third sight." The Chiss replied. "To you force sensitive, but I see things outside of my area."

"You are very powerful." Anakin stated.

"One of the reasons I was locked up."

"What is your name?"

"Ashira." The Chiss answered.

"They wanted me to repopulate the colony, by bearing more Jedi children." Anakin said.

Ashira laughed.

"They don't care about you repopulating them." Ashira spat. "They want your power."

"What?" Anakin asked with confusion.

"When you have sex with a force sensitive or force using person, your midachlorians duplicate and go to your cum. When you pump the cum inside of them, they split again and they go to the person and the child being developed, however you gain power as well."

"I knew they didn't love me." Anakin said.

"They just wanted to use you, but that is not a suprise since Nyrani's mother is a sith." Ashira said.

"What! How?" Anakin asked with shock.

"I don't know." Ashira said quietly. "My power is often a curse. When I caught on Nyrani's mother framed me and locked me up never to be seen again. Whenever a male died she fed on their death gaining more and more power. It's why she kept sending them to kill the beast. The beast never harmed us until she provoked it."

"Then I will stop her." Anakin said firmly.

He got up and Ashira tried to as well, but stumbled. She was still weak. Anakin caught her and supported her.

"Please be careful." She begged. "If you die she will come for me next and she will kill the whole colony and leave on one of your ships."

"Don't worry." Anakin reassured her. "I don't plan on losing."

Anakin helped her sit back down. He unlocked the door.

"The door is unlocked if you need something."

Anakin turned and left to confront the sith. His fury was felt by everyone. All the females followed him to the council chambers. Nyrani's mother was there. Anakin was careful to hide his fury from her.

"Anakin." Nyrani's mother greeted. "What do you… ACK!"

Anakin lifted her up and brought her down to him and slammed her on the ground. Everyone gasped. They first tried to stop him, but he had a force shield up.

"Do you really think I wouldn't catch on." Anakin shouted. "You're no sith. You shouldn't even be called that!"

Nyrani's mother's features began to change. Her disguise was failing and now revealed a hideous monster beneath it. All the females stopped in horror.

"For you all to know." Anakin addressed the females. "She sent the males to their deaths so she could feed on them. It gave her more power. Ashira found she was a sith so she framed her. Now what happened to the real mother?"

"I made her suffer the cruelest death imaginable." The sith abomination sneered. "I ate her bit by bit, and had insect creatures burrow into her and lay their eggs. I slowly deprived her of her life. I cut her until she was unrecognizable. Eventually I burned her alive and consumed the ashes and…"

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and cut the creature in half. Nyrani stood in horror.

"All this time she's been dead." Nyrani said ever so softy.

She went to her knees and grieved. Anakin could do nothing. They still had to stay here until the children were born. He went back where Ashira who he found was at the entrance of the prison.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I haven't seen the outside for many years." Ashira said softly.

"Well then come on." Anakin said gently.

He took her hand. It was very soft despite her circumstances. He walked with her with her hand in his. They went outside the colony where fields of flowers grew. They brightened as the two came by. They went to the top of the hill and laid there for hours looking up at the sky. Ashira's eyes met Anakin's. They were gentle and loving. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I don't want you leave." Ashira said softly.

"I won't." Anakin replied "You're coming home with me to."

Anakin took her into his embrace and kissed her brow.

"I want to wait." Ashira said. "I don't want our love being rushed."

"That's fine by me."

They laid there for a long time enjoying each other's company. Soon all the children were born and aged several months. Anakin got all of their things and got everyone aboard the light cruiser. He hod they would not be caught in a battle. That would doom their voyage. He had the cruiser take off leaving the the empty colony behind. Anakin took the same way through the force storm. No one died. Ashira stopped him.

"If you go any farther the sith will see us." Ashira whispered in his ear. "I know all are gone but two. The master is at the heart of the Republic. You must not go to Corascant. He will kill us."

Anakin knew the Sith Lord was still out and about pulling strings from the shadow. So he had everone hide themselves and others until they reached Illum. Illum would be their rendezvous. He had sent a small message to his master with the encryption only he and Obi-wan knew. He had told him to bring one Ventator and three light cruisers and extra clones to man an extra. They reached the rendezvous. The 4 ships were dead ahead. Anakin opened a comm frequency.

"This is Walker to Venator do you copy?" Anakin said.

He didn't want the message to be heard by anyone else, but if they did they would make nothing of it.

"This is Ben to light cruiser I copy." Obi-wan replied.

"I have refugees that have been affected by the war. They are very sensitive to what has happened and need to be taken care of."

Obi-wan caught on. He could not sense them, but then understood why. They were near Illum which was full of the light side. Anakin must have found a large group enough where they had to hide in the force. If their disguise slipped it would not be noticed by the Sith Lord in hiding. Anakin cruiser docked with the Venator and had the the females and their children go on the Venator while the extra clones filled the other light cruiser. Obi-wan had taken Anakin's disappearance personally. He had made sure that no council memeber was hiding anything. Even though Jedi were supposed to show no emotion, Obi-wan couldn't help but release the tears from his eyes when he saw Anakin. They embraced tightly. Anakin revealed the problem. He introduced Ashira who knew who the Sith Lord was.

"He can kill us all if he wanted to with his mind." Ashira told Obi-wan.

"I will call the council for an emergency meeting." Obi-wan said. "Anakin, Ashira follow me."

Obi-wan led them to the private chambers where they could meet with the council. The council was very surprised to see Anakin with another Force sensitive. The council came up in a uproar, but was then silenced by Yoda.

"Much to tell us you have Young Skywalker." Yoda said.

So Anakin told them what had happened and why he couldn't return, what had happened on the colony, but he left the sex part out, and how he killed the Sith creature and returned.

"Many young ones we have." Yoda said thoughtfully. "Rebuild the Order they can."

"What about the other females though?" Mace Windu asked. "They obviously have kept their skills sharpened after the Old Republic."

"You could have another temple on Illum." Obi-wan suggested. "Have them learn there along with the children. They will be attached to each other. If we separate them that will cause trouble."

"The best solution this is." Yoda concluded.

Ashira stepped forward.

"There is another issue masters." Ashira said quietly. "The Sith Lord."

"What about him?" Mace asked intrigued.

Mace had a vague idea that Skywalker had told this Chiss about it since she found the Sith Creature.

"One you already know." Ashira answered. "One of your own, but the other is at the very center of your Republic. He is at the top."

"Sure about this are you?" Yoda said gravely.

"Yes Grandmaster." Ashira said. "I sense in the coming years you will be betrayed in terrible ways."

"We must take Palpatine out while we still can." Mace said earnestly.

"Anakin knows him well." Ashira mentioned. "You must take him along with his master. I sense you Master Windu have great distrust over him. That will be to your advantage. You can go with Grandmaster Yoda, but I must go as well. There are places he will have marked that house Sith relics. My ancestor was the Grandmaster long ago and specialized in this."

"Unknown to us you are." Yoda said pointing at her. "But trust you we do."

"We should investigate the chips in the clones." Anakin said. "One has been killed for finding out. Since Palpatine is going to get emergency powers has has the power to execute an order for all the clones to kill us. We need to remove them."

"That is for another time." Mace said. "But yes, these few things are of the utmost urgency. We go to the chancellor at once."

"I can hide your intentions." Ashira said. "That way we will have the advantage of surprise."

"Skywalker, Obi-wan, and Ashira we will see you there." Mace said.

The holograms blinked out leaving Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ashira wondering what to do next. Anakin had also contacted Ahsoka to oversee the building of the new temple. She had already docked during the meeting with the council. Anakin went to greet her and met her with a long embrace. He told her the situation and wanted her to be in charge of the building of the temple. Ahsoka knew this was import so she agreed. Anakin got a shuttle ready for their departure for Coruscant. They arrived with no issues. Anakin had the 501st and many other legions discreetly surround the senate building. Slicers had indeed found that Palpatine had been associating with Dooku and had the chips put in the clones. Mas Ammeda was also found guilty by going with Palpatine's plan. Anakin, Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Ashira made their way to the doors of the Chancellor's office. Ashira had hid their intentions like she said. Then they walked in. Palpatine smiled.

"Anakin!" Palpatine cheered. "You have returned after a great long months of sorrow! Some of us didn't move on though because we thought you were still alive, which I'm glad I was correct."

"To bring this news first we thought." Yoda said.

This was a obvious trick Yoda had hidden in the words. Of course the news they were bring him was not about Anakin. Palpatine felt pleased. His plan would have gone down in failure if Anakin had truly died, but the Chiss at his side disturbed him. He had never seen or sensed her before. Her eyes pierced his. He felt a bond between Anakin and her. Good, he could use that.

"We also bring other news." Mace Windu said.

"More good news?" Palpatine asked with interest.

"Who says it was good motherfucker?" Mack Windu snapped.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest Chancellor." Anakin said.

"Or should he say Darth Sidious!" Yoda said menacingly.

All 5 pulled out their lightsaber. Out of all of the Obi-wan felt the most comfortable. He had fought Maul many times, Grevious on several occasions, Ventress way to many times, and Dooku a few times. Palpatine shot in lightsaber down his sleeve and was going to ignite it, but not before Ashira forced shocked him. She shot a powerful wave of the force at him shaking every atom of him. The windows shattered. Palpatine got up and spun towards them, lightsaber in hand. Yoda lept up to meet him. All 5 kept on him giving blow after blow and eventually the duel came out of the office and into the main senate where it was in session. All the senators stood shocked on what was occurring. Most knew the legend behind the red lightsaber which the Chancellor they thought they knew had. All of them backed out of there senate seats and watched. Anakin cut off the hands of Sidious and slammed him against the wall. He forced himself to calm down.

"How long have you manipulated the Republic?" Obi-wan asked.

"Not… long enough." Sidious sneered looking up at Kenobi.

Ashira pierced his mind and grabbed all the past information he had when he came into the Republic.

"Anakin was right." Ashira said quietly. "The clones were the key to your demise."

"Kill him here we must not." Yoda said urgently.

The senetors began to come back in. Ashira suppressed Palpatine's powers.

"The senate calls for a vote for his execution on site Master Yoda." Mace Windu said.

"You must not kill him here!" Ashira quickly warned. "His Force presence will retain here for all long as he will it!"

"The senate has a full 100% vote for his death." Obi-wan said. "They leave his fate in our hand and trust us to not lose him."

"I want the largest escort possible." Mace Windu said. "Master Skywalker he is yours."

Anakin paused comprehending what had just occurred. He was now a master. One charged with the execution of the most dangerous Sith currently. 5 whole fleets brought the Chancellor to the outskirts of Coruscant. There Ashira accompanied Anakin. Palpatine had said nothing the whole time. He was planning something and Anakin knew it. He had Ashira quickly boost his Force capabilities. Anakin then knocked Palpatine back with a shockwave that brought him to a different plane along with Anakin.

"Foolish boy!" Palpatine cackled. "I have more power here than anywhere else!

Palpatine raised his arms reaching out the the real world.

"No!" Anakin yelled

He lunged forward with his lightsaber and then felt a shock in the force. He was too late. Made Windu was dead. Anakin summoned all of his power and created a force void. It spiraled faster and faster. Palpatine's laugh and smile fell and was replaced with anger and desperation.

"You cannot defeat me!" Palpatine bellowed.

There was fear in his voice. He summoned Force lightning and sent it toward the force void. It grew stronger and began to pull Palpatine.

"No! No!" Palpatine said with panick. "NOOOOO!"

Palpatine lost his grip and fell into the force void and ate devoured his Force essence into nothing. Anakin collapsed and blacked out from exhaustion. Ahsoka as well as the other females on Illum felt a shockwave in the force. The knew instantly that Palpatine was dead, but Ahsoka felt another. Made Windu was gone as well. Although she grieved silently to herself for his sacrifice, she was glad it was not Obi-wan, or Ashira, or even her. That would have pushed Anakin over the edge. Ahsoka knew something was going on with this whole group. Eventually she figured it out. All of the offspring had small features of Anakin. He had fucked the whole colony, but she knew why. The Jedi were so thin nowadays, Anakin gave up his beliefs in order to save the Jedi Order. Ahsoka was glad he made that choice. She knew he had a strong bond with Ashira. Someone was bound to find out. If so will the rules change? Will Jedi be able to have relationships? She didn't know. She was still 15 and hadn't found someone that caught her eye. She would just have to wait. She hoped Anakin would recover from his fight soon. Anakin awoke in the med bay. His vision was blurry but he knew the person well who was sitting next to him. Ashira bent down and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm glad you survived." Ashira said softly. "I would have no one to go to."

"Ashira I wouldn't have been able to kill him let alone find him if it wasn't for you." Anakin replied.

"And I wouldn't be free without you." Ashira countered with a smile. "You'll be released today. The council is all here for a emergency meeting."

"Another one?" Anakin asked.

"Grandmaster Yoda is stepping down." Ashira said quietly. "He was severely weakened in the fight. He will still reside at the temple though instructing new Jedi. Obi-wan has been nominated as Grandmaster.

"What?" Anakin said in suprise.

"You are to take Obi-wan's spot on the council and I am taking Mace Windu's spot." Ashira replied.

"You're on it with me?"

Ashira laughed.

"Yes Anakin I'm on it too." Ashira said. "No I have to get back to Illum to see how things are going. I'll see you at the meeting"

Ashira left and just like she said he was released. He still hadn't seen Padme yet. So he went to her residence. She overjoyed to see him. She hugged him tightly and cried into him.

"I thought you were gone." Padme said softly. "You're the only friend that understands me."

Anakin soothed her and took her to the bed. She knew he had a partner, and was happy for him. Anakin fucked her hard. She would bear twins, a boy and a girl. Padme was happy. She thanked him and laid there as he left. Anakin refreshed himself and went to the Jedi Temple. Everyone was already there. He was greeted warmly by the council memebers. Ashira sat at the seat next to him. What this meeting was about, was to let the order fall back a little, to regrow. The chips the clones had were taken out and the growth of them was slowed. It was inhuman to let them age faster than any normal person. Another issue was addressed and that was of relationships. Mostly every council memeber had a lover. Which didn't make it fair that other Jedi and them had to hide it. It was resolved that relationships were not a bad thing, but strengthened an individual through a bond. When the meeting was over Anakin took Ashira to his residence on Coruscant. He shut the door and kissed her passionately and she replied back hungry for more.

"I want you Anakin." Ashira said softly looking in his eyes.

"I know." Anakin replied.

They both went to the bedroom and shut the door. Anakin took off all of his clothes and then Ashira's. He marveled at her beautiful body. Her skin was a light blue all round. Anakin pressed her against the wall rubbing her boobs.

"Anakin fuck me." Ashira moaned. "I want you inside of me."

Ashira kneeled down and cupped Anakin's cock and slowly gave him a blow job. Anakin's cock got harder and harder. Ashira began to swallow more and more. Anakin brought his had to the back of her head and moved her head closer making her swallow more. Her tongue swirled around it making it even more sensitive.

Anakin pressed his back against the wall and brought her back to his chest. His cock was long, a full foot. It was hard. Ashira wanted more. Anakin hoisted her up on his hips and had his cock slide all the way in.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Ashira's pussy very tight. Anakin pushed his cock harder and deeper into her.

"Oh fuck!" Ashira moaned.

She struggled to stay still. Anakin had to hold her arms back. Ashira was very sensitive. A single thrust felt like 5 hard slams into her. Anakin kept going and going until he moved on to the bed. Ashira was lasting awhile given to her sensitivity. Some of the females Anakin fucked didn't even last 2 minutes. Anakin pushed lightly on Ashira's large domed boobs. It soothed her. Anakin laid on his back again and had Ashira have his back to him. He put his hands around her boobs and thrusted. Ashira cried out and moaned some more. She had not reached her breaking point. She was very powerful and loving. Ashira rolled over and bounced up and down on his dick. Anakin watched entertained as Ashira's face became hornier and hornier. Her skin began to slowly change color to a darker blue. Anakin had enough and pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top. Her body was very warm and it relaxed him. He then slammed his cock in and out as fast and hard as he could.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Ashira cried.

Her voice became more high pitched and her moans became longer and deeper.

Anakin cummed inside of her. Ashira's body temperature rose again now becoming hot. Anakin's cock pulsed with energy. He didn't stop cumming. Ashira realized that as well.

"Keep going Anakin!" Ashira moaned. "Fill me till I'm beyond full!"

And Anakin did. Both Ashira he Anakin felt the force flow between them. Ashira took his strength to last longer and Anakin took hers to fuck longer. He filled Ashira's pussy to the brim. He pulled out and he still cummed and went all over Ashira's body. Ashira moaned and welcomed it. She got on all fours and raised her ass for Anakin to break her. Anakin did not hesitate he slammed it in hard. Ashira could no longer speak. He screams become hoarse. Her body was completely dark blue. Anakin moved on to her ass hole and filled her all the way they too. He pulled out and cummed all over Ashira. He covered every square inch of her body with cum. Her entire body was burning now. Her eyes were a dark purple. She was over heating. Ashira let all the cum seep into her body furthering her horniness to the max. Ashira was close to blacking out. Anakin shoved his cock all the way down her throat and made her gulp and suck every he had left. Ashira began to choke and gag. She tried to pull away, but Anakin held her head there firmly. Ashira began to desperately wretch free, but to no avail. All Anakin could hear was her gurgling on cum that she couldn't breathe in. At the last final second before she blacked out Anakin pulled out. Ashira gulped in air and gasped heavily. She had reached her limit. She had no strength left. She laid there limp of any energy she had, but was now gone. Her body was now very hot to touch. Anakin brought her to the shower and turned on warm water. Slowly she cooled off. The brightness in her skin returned. However her ass, boobs, and thighs had grown from their fucking. She was impregnated with the cum of the most powerful Jedi who ever lived and he loved her. They went to the bed and slept together with their bodies tangled. Anakin soon tooo Ashira as his wife and many other Jedi took partners as well. Padme gave birth to her children and Ashira gave birth to a son. He kept his blue skin much like Ashira. Anakin and Ashira fucked again and had a daughter. Soon they settled with five children, 3 sons and two daughters. Ahsoka never found love till much later. When she was 33 she found love with the most unlikely person. Her master's son Luke fell in love with her. Even though they were a good age apart, he was a good partner. He loved her and treated her lovingly. They had a son and a daughter and stopped there. Ahsoka had kept all of her beauty as she aged. The Jedi Order prospered during this age. Soon it returned to its former size. Anakin and Ashira took the title as Grandmaster, but they shared the title. Obi-wan had stepped down to be with his past Love, Dutchess Satine. All of the children Anakin had helped seeded had become powerful Jedi, but his favorites were the ones Ashira and Padme had given birth to. All the females that Anakin had fucked found partners, which was good for him. Anakin' sons Luke and his other oldest son, Marek often butted heads. Marek was the more violent one and Luke was the more calm one, but Anakin knew it was probably because Luke had Ahsoka to keep him in check. Anakin had the two choose what temple they wanted to take charge of, but that wasn't necessary. Luke wanted to be in a ship. Marek took charge of the temple on Coruscant while Luke's sister Leia took charge of the one on Illum. It came time when Obi-wan had to leave for Korriban where he would learn to move on in the force. Anakin and Ashira followed. They were always there for their children and the galaxy. The line continued throughout the ages, crisis by crisis until the very end…

I'm so sorry its taken so long to write another story, but school has started and i only have like 20 minutes a day to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	12. Ahsoka and Luke

Chapter 12

Ahsoka and Luke Skywalker

Ahsoka had never found love like most of her friends. Her master had found the love of his life. He loved his wife Ashira deeply. Ahsoka stayed at the Temple on Illum. There were plenty of attractive males there, however no one really took interest in her. She had very good friends of hers at the temple she had made, but none of them wanted a relationship with her. She had her fair share of sluttiness when she was young. She soon outgrew that knowing on a loving person would make it worth it. As times passed she grew lonely. She was in her late 20's now. She still had all of beauty. She never lost it. Eventually she gave up on finding someone. She went on with her life, however that all went out the airlock a couple of year later. A younger man came into the temple. He had a boy's eyes of fascination. He had dark blond hair with blue eyes and a slight tan. Ahsoka had long gotten rid of her more exposing outfits. She now wore her own armor and had two lightsabers that were white. She approached him and smiled. She always greeted new people with kindness as her master had tried to teach her.

"Can I help you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yeah." The man said as if he had been daydreaming about something and came back to reality. "I'm looking for uh… whats it called? Oh yeah! The Keeper or whatever of this temple."

He smiled slightly embarrassed.

He has a cute smile.

Ahsoka slapped her self inwardly. This man was almost 10 years under her and still young and she was 31 years old! She thought she given up on finding someone.

"Well that's me." Ahsoka replied.

The man flushed even more with embarrassment.

"Of course." He said cringing. "Messed up on the first person I meet."

"What did you need?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh nothing really I just thought I'd check this Temple out before I leave on another expedition." The man said. "The one on Coruscant is a little to crowded and noisy around it."

"I totally understand." Ahsoka said. "It's why I chose to stay at this one. I can lead you to your quarters if you want. There's no one around currently."

"That's fine." the man said. "So what's special about this place?"

"It's the newest Jedi Temple built to date, which means it doesn't have as many problems as other ones." Ahsoka answered. "I never got your name."

"Luke." The man answered.

"Well Luke." Ahsoka said with a slightly cheerful voice. "I'm Ahsoka."

"You're Anakin's Padwan right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'm Skyguy's little one." Ahsoka answered rolling her eyes slightly. "He talks with me every once in awhile. Well here's your quarters. Stay as long as you like. I can show you around later if you want as well."

"Well thank you." Luke said giving her a slight smile.

He closed the door leaving Ahsoka with her heart pounding. She was sweating all around her back. She had never been nervous like that before and she offered to walk around with him. She went to her quarters to lie down and rest. Her holo projector beeped. She groaned and rolled out of the bed. She grabbed it and punched the receiving button.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka said with a moody voice.

"Wow someone's not in a good mood." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Ahsoka said quickly.

"You did that to all of your contacts?" Anakin asked raising a eyebrow.

"No." Ahsoka flatly. "What did you want."

Ahsoka took a bite out of a ration bar.

"Oh I was wondering if my son made it to Temple on Illum." Anakin said. "Last time I checked you're still there."

Ahsoka choked on her bite.

"That over energized boy was your son!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin only referred to his sons as his real ones which included Ashira's and Padme's.

"Yeah that's him." Anakin laughed. "Much less aggressive than Marek."

"Thank the force you didn't send him." Ahsoka sighed.

"Well Luke likes to fly around." Anakin said. "That's all he really does. His lightsaber skills are decent, but his flying skills are beyond me."

"That's a first." Ahsoka huffed.

"Well I know the temple is kind of empty so I wanted him to get a look around before he took off again." Anakin added.

"That sounds fine to me." Ahsoka answered.

"Alright I'll keep in touch."

The hologram goes out and the transmission ends.

A few hours later Ahsoka woke up from her long rest. She felt refreshed. She had to still show Luke around. So she went out of her quarters and went to the door of Luke's and knocked. No one answered. Ahsoka frowned and went off to look for him. Coming to think of it the temple was quiet. Too quiet. There were always at least a few Jedi here and there. Sure enough everyone was in the enormous training room. Unlike the temple on Coruscant this one had a training room that took up 25% of the temple, while that 25% on Coruscant was wasted on empty hallways. On top of that the temple on Illum was 4 times larger than the one on Coruscant. Ahsoka came into the training room and found a large majority around the simulators. It was one of the least popular things in the temple. A large screen showed what was going on. To her surprise it was a massive battle. She had never seen so many ships in one engagement. It was over Coruscant. She had heard stories from Anakin that the Chancellor planned to stage a massive Separatist attack on Coruscant. According to her knowledge this was the exact engagement the Chancellor had planned. The thing was no had ever bothered to work on such a simulation. There were over 250 Jedi in the simulators. Currently it was a stalemate. Over 150 Jedi had been killed along with thousands of other Starfighter and hundreds of Venators. The current objective was to reach the Separatist capital lead ship the Invisible Hand. None had reached it. But something else was up. There were more than 250 people in it. It was being played across the Galactic holonet. One simulation was being played by thousands of people. Each person had a roll. They could either be ship crew, starfighters, officers, generals, among many other things. The only side they could play on was the Republic since they didn't use all AI. It looked like the clones were in it too. The clones were never discontinued, but slowed down, and were corrected but by bit and had to have the chips taken out and age regularly. There was a scoreboard of the top Jedi, Clones, and regular humans and aliens. Ahsoka couldn't believe who was on top. She saw Rex, Gregor, Cody, Fives, and Echo on the top 10 for the clones. For the Jedi she saw two Skywalkers. One in first and one in second. Luke was first followed by Anakin, third was Obi-wan, Plo-Koon was fourth, and the list continued. Suddenly Ahsoka knew why this was happening. They wanted to see if Palpatine would have won. At this rate they could win, but at a terrible price. Ahsoka watched for hours along with the rest of the Jedi. Many switched out, but Luke stayed in. Soon the Republic gained ground and began to crack through the defenses. Luke, Anakin, Obi-wan, and many other Jedi and clones board the ship. She sensed something was up. It couldn't be this specific. How would they know what would happen in the ship? They find grevious and Obi-wan duels him and defeats him. They three make their way to where the Chancellor was at. Anakin duels Dooku and defeats him. They confront Palpatine. His demeanor changes. Palpatine breaks free and spins toward the three and knock Anakin and Obi-wan and out of the fight. Luke duels Palpatine who wielded his two red lightsabers. After a long 10 minutes Luke over powers Palpatine just barely and slices him in half. As soon as the Obi-wan dueled Grevious everyone was pulled out of the simulation except the three. Everyone would now watch the three win the day. The temple erupted as Luke killed Palpatine. Ahsoka knew now that the whole ending was through a force vision given to some one. The last simulator in the temple opened revealing Luke Skywalker exhausted but still lively. Luke came over to Ahsoka.

"Glad you woke up." Luke said. "Or the roaring crowd would have first."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"How did you get a simulation that large created?" Ahsoka asked.

"Time." Luke answered. "I found out about this what if battle when I was very young. I learned how to fix and create things. Eventually I got more and more data pulled together to create this. What took so long was the micro parts like assigning rolls and everything, and then I had a vision on what would have happened. It showed me how everything would have changed, so I took that and made the final part and that wasn't till recently. I uploaded it to the Holonet today and got everyone together. A few of your friends flew with me."

"I saw." Ahsoka replied."I see Rex and the others haven't lost their touch. And you didn't die that whole time so that's a plus. Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"I don't know." Luke answered. "As much as my father wanted to teach me when I was younger, I surpassed him."

"Well Flyguy you got a new nickname." Ahsoka teased. "I have a small mission for you."

"Oh cool." Luke said enthusiastically.

"There is something striking cargo ships from the moon of Mandalore." Ahsoka told Luke. "One day they stopped and new things have been happening on Mandalore. Some people have been saying a rogue Jedi has been killing people in the underground areas. We don't know his target, but if you need to kill them. I've told Obi-wan you are assisting him."

"Awesome!" Luke said cheerfully.

Ahsoka gave another drastic eye roll. She knew that would be the thing that would bite his ass if he wasn't careful.

"Your ship is ready to go and supplies have already been loaded up." Ahsoka said. "Good luck and be careful."

"I will." Luke answered giving Ahsoka one of those smiles.

It made her heart melt. She knew that he had to be the one. No one had made her feel this way before. Her body temperature rose dramatically when she was close to him. She was going to miss him for awhile, but she knew she would have plenty of time to warm him up eventually.

Luke hopped in his Jedi Starfighter. It was a bright yellow and he loved it. Not the color, but who had owned it. His father had this Starfighter before he decided to pull back a little. He had his astromech unit as well. R2D2 was the most unusual Droid to have, but Luke didn't mind. He set course for Mandalore and took off. He knew Obi-wan was his father's master and became Grandmaster. Although he was Grandmaster, didn't mean he always resided at the temple. Every so often he would go to Mandalore to see his wife Dutchess Satine. Either this matter was very serious if he was dealing with it or very personal. Luke brought his ship to the Palace hanger where Obi-wan stood there to greet him. Obi-wan had a family here and that's why he needed Luke's assistance, but also to teach him. He was getting older and his senses were not as fast as they once were. He need Luke for that. He wanted to solve this issue before it killed his son and daughter or his wife. He had Death Watch secure his children and the Dutchess before he went out to hunt down this killer. The people knew little of who Obi-wan really was. Whenever he was out and about the people did not know who he was. Luke hopped out of the ship along with Artoo.

"The rogue force wielder has moved up to the mid levels." Obi-wan said. "He has sensed your approach and is becoming more careful. More and more people are left dead."

"Then we'll find them." Luke said confidently.

Obi-wan smiled. He liked Luke's confidence and enthusiasm. The traveled to the mid levels getting closer and closer their prey. Obi-wan and Luke split up to find the individual. Luke found a small group of dead in a warehouse. All of them were tied down. Only the females were naked, but the men were beat beyond recognition. The females looked liked they had something massive go up their pussy and ass that was way to big for them and the pain had killed them based on their faces. Suddenly something slammed into his head hard. Luke's head buzzed with pain as he tries to get up. Something metal kicked him back down and continued to do so. It began crush his spine. Luke cried out in agony. His legs and arms were both broke. He could go nowhere and he blacked out from the pain. Obi-wan had felt Luke's sudden pain and immediately rushed to where he sensed it lightsaber drawn. He was a figure shadowing over Luke. He turned to him.

"Kenobi." The figure said.

Two red blades were ignited from the wielder and spun forward. Obi-wan lept back andling his blade downward blocking Mauls attempt to cut his legs off. Maul continued his fury of assaults while Obi-wan calmly parried and blocked each attempt. Eventually Maul spun around to cut Obi-wans legs off again. Obi-wan saw an opening as took it. He flipped over Maul spun around with his lightsaber and slashed Maul diagonally from mid-chest and up. He was dead before he hit the ground. Obi-wan did not stand there long. He took Luke and brought him to the palace medical treatment center.

Ahsoka got a message from Obi-wan that Luke was severely and critically injured. Ahsoka cried herself to sleep that night. She loved Luke and now that she might lose him now broke her heart. The next day she flew to Mandalore to see Luke. She went into the medical bay and asked to be alone with him. She sat beside him with his hand in hers for hours. She cried and poured her heart out to him about everything she felt about him. She sang and soothed him. She didn't care if he didn't hear or not. She loved him. Eventually she fell asleep with her head on the bed with his hand in hers. She stayed with him hours upon hours and day after day. What she didn't know is that all that she had said Luke had heard. It had begun to heal him. Luke's body after many more days was healed entirely. He woke up and found Ahsoka asleep beside his bed. He squeezed her hand lightly. Ahsoka slowly woke up and realized he was awake. She immediately went over to him and kissed him passionately. Luke kissed her back. All Ahsoka did was cry for a long time. Luke told her over and over that he loved her too. Finally Ahsoka's heart was full. The two came back to the temple. Ahsoka led Luke to her room and lied down in bed with him. She would have him fuck her soon, but not today. All she wanted was him to be with her. Their relationship grew and soon everyone in the temple knew about it. Ahsoka knew Luke was prepared physically tonight, but she was worried she wasn't. She was 15 years older than Luke. Not that it mattered, but she was scared she wouldn't meet his expectations. Luke came in and broke he train of thought. He laid on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Luke said.

"I love you too." Ahsoka said softly. She began to take off her armor and clothes. Luke did the same. He marveled at her beauty.

"I know I'm not as beautiful as I once was but…"

Luke cut her off with a soft kiss.

"You haven't changed at all." Luke told her. "You are beautiful all the same."

Ahsoka had taken a large portion of her time to master the art of retaining one's beauty. She now did not regret it as a waste of time. Her body was warm. Ahsoka went down on her knees on the floor and began to suck Luke's long cock hungrily. She was good. She had practiced when she was young and hadn't lost her touch. He tongue swirled around it. Luke push it deep and deeper down her throat. She swallowed and gag. She felt the hot cum flow down her throat. Luke pulled out when Ahsoka was out of breath and plunged it back in. When he was done he brought her to the wall. He placed his back against it and her back against his chest. He pushed hard on her boobs. Ahsoka moaned softly. Luke then hoisted her up on his hip and had his cock go all the way in her pussy. Ahsoka let out a long and low moan. Luke then began to thrust. Ahsoka cried out in pleasure. He pushed on her boobs to stimulate her. He slammed her on the bed and laid on his back with her back to his chest and did the same thing. Ahsoka's boobs had not lost their size, but grew as she became older. They were double D's and very firm.

"Luke give me everything you have." Ahsoka moaned softly.

Ahsoka got up and had her pussy on top of Luke's cock. She was going to ride it hard and she did. She bounced hard and her boobs bounced as she did so. Luke had enough and pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top. He thrusted hard into her.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Ahsoka cried out.

Luke's balls grew to a large size. His cum reserves refilled. He continued to smash her hard. Ahsoka began to lactate. Luke had her go on all fours. Ahsoka knew what was to come next. She was going to lose her mind. Luke slammed his dick as hard as he could into her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Luke thrusted harder and faster into her. Ahsoka's breath became rapid and her words became moans and cries of pleasure. Luke filled her to the brim. Ahsoka collapsed on the bed, but not until Luke slammed his cock in her ass hole. She screamed as loud as she ever had in her life. Luke filled her ass. Her ass and pussy were pulsing in sync with each other. Luke put his cock between her boobs and thrusted there. He cummed all over her face and body till she was covered entirely. He cupped her lekku and sucked the ends. Ahsoka moaned loudly. Her body changed throughout the whole intercourse. Her body became like a teenager again. Her ass bubbled and her body became hour glasses. Her boobs grew larger. They pushed her up from the bed. The cum has seeped in her skin and blood and made her hornier. Luke made her deep throat his cock one more time. It was over a foot long now. She swallowed all the cum he had left. Luke then pushed his body on hers and put his dick inside her pussy and tangled their legs and bodies with each other. Luke bit her tits and sucked her boobs. Ahsoka's mind was now scattered and now all she could think about was Luke's cock, sex, and the pleasure. She fell asleep against Luke's body. Eventually she would give birth to a family. Their own family. She couldn't wait to be a mother and Luke a father.

Another story done! I hope you guys like this one. It's a continuation off of of Anakin and Ashira. I'll be working on some more, but I'm still in school so I will take longer. Hopefully I can move on to a different subject eventually besides Star Wars, but there's a lot to cover! Thanks for reading this and read my other stories too!


	13. Luminara and Gree

An Affair Under the Trees

Kashyyyk was a rough planet to occupy. Gree hated how much cover there was. Even though they could use it. The Separatists could also. The Wookiees were quieter ferocious and Gree respected their comradeship. They were the most loyal species he had ever encountered. He also admired the Jedi as well. His general he served he secretly admired. She was a humanoid with a light yellow green skin with blue eyes. She wasn't as attractive as some other Jedi, but he likes her willingness to save others and her troops. He shared a hut with her since he was next in command. She brought comfort to him maybe a little to much.

"Good morning Commander Gree." Luminara greeted calmly.

That was another thing he liked about her. She was always calm.

"Morning General." Grew replied.

"Did you eat yet?"

"What that smelly Wookiee cooked soup." Gree said grimacing. "Yeah I don't think so."

Luminara gave a soft laugh.

"Well I have a stash of rations and stuff in my storage. That's if the Wookiees haven't gotten to it first."

"Eh don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Luminara asked with sudden concern. Her eyes became worrisome and gentle. God they were beautiful.

"Yep I'm good." Gree answered getting up. "I've had worse."

"What the paste and cubes on Kamino?" Luminara joked.

"Oh shut up General."

"I could have you court martiales for disrespecting me Commander."

Luminara was now teasing him. She realized what she was doing and her face flushed with embarrassment. A Jedi wasn't suppose to have attachments and here she was flirting with a one of millions of clones that were the same. That made her choke.

"Excuse me." She said and went to her quarters quickly.

How dare she think of Gree like that! He was tough, blunt, and kind. He had served beside her for many battles and months. He and grown to enjoy her company and she with him. She sensed nothing but goodness from him. She composed herself and grabbed her lightsaber and went back out.

"Just had to grab my lightsaber." She said.

"All good." Gree replied.

Although Gree knew something she did bothered her. He saw her gulp and almost choke on the inside. Something she had though upset her and she had to recompose herself.

"I'm going to scout out the beaches." Luminara mentioned. "There's suppose to be an advancement of Separatists armies reaching there in about a few days."

"Alright." Gree replied. "When will you be back?"

"About a day and that's about it."

"Good luck."

"Don't get mauled by a Wookie." Luminara teased.

"Will do general." Gree grinned.

Luminara traveled several hours to the beaches where the next attack would happen. Her Jedi senses tingled. She spun around, but much to late. She was whacked in the head by something metal and she went unconscious. She woke up with her head hurting tremendously. Everything was blurry, but she saw tan figures.

_Battle droids! _Luminara thought. _Shit._ Her vision cleared up. There was a tactical Droid there, but its eyes were red.

_Oh shit this isn't good. _

"Battle droids take her to the chamber and get her to loosen up so we may interrogate her without issues." The tactical Droid said. "You may also feel free to use protocol 5308."

"Roger Roger." A battle Droid said.

They brought her to empty chamber. Her mind was still mixed up. She couldn't use any force abilities.

_Drugs. _She thought.

"Give us all the information you have on the beaches where we will attack next?" A battle Droid asked.

"You'll get you're fucking metal asses kicked and your limbs torn off and thrown for 5 miles if you attack." Luminara snarled.

"May we execute protocol 5308?" A battle Droid asked.

"I don't see why not." Another said. "Bring in a super battle Droid."

One battle Droid approached her. It looked different. Like a different model. To her horror she saw a long smooth, metal cylinder like shape clank and emerge from the bottom of the battle Droid. It was about 7 inches long.

_By the force the battle Droids have long cocks. They're going to fuck the information out of me._

The other battle Droids tore all of her clothes off.

"Ahhhhh." Luminara cried.

Her bright yellow green skinned body was now fully exposed. The battle Droids had sex software designed so they could identify ones sensitive spots, classify, and grade their bodies. Luminara's boob size would have never been correctly guessed since she wore the kind of robes she wore. They were D sizes. The battle Droids cock was a soft metaloid so it wouldn't hurt ones teeth, throat, or pussy. The battle Droid plunged its cock down her throat. She gagged and choked. The Droid cummed a kind of oil down her throat. It tasted good too. No doubt it was a drug of some kind. The Droid pulled out and lifted her up on it. Luminara groaned. It felt so good. She wanted more. So she said nothing. The Droid slammed her down on a mattress and fucked her from behind.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Luminara screamed with pain. Her eyes were going black.

Her pussy was extremely tight and the battle Droid slammed it it all the way. She was a virgin. She began to be fucked mercilessly over and over. She became to bleed on the inside. The super battle Droid pushed the battle Droid aside and had his foot long cock go inside her.

"Ah...ugh.. shit… too deep!"

Luminara wriggled in pain as the cock went deep and deeper. The super battle Droid cummed inside of her.

"Ah fuck!"

The oil was hot and burned inside of her. She tried to wretch free but another battle Droid lifted her up and put its cock inside of her mouth. She was suspended between the two cocks. Eventually the super battle Droid went into her ass. Luminara gave a loud piercing scream and her vision went black. More Droids came in and spilled their oils on her until she was covered. Unconsciously she made her vitals appear to go dead. The battle Droids then threw her out into the woods with her shredded robe.

Gree knew something went wrong. She had been gone for 2 days past when she said she'd be back and she was always timely. He packed his gear and took a juggernaught to find her. He had the crew be all crew Droids. It was a risk, but he didn't want any of his brothers put as risk. He went out to where she said she was going to scout out. He looked 25 miles out, then 50 until he found her. He gasped as he saw her. Lying beaten and wounded naked under her shredded cloak. He found oils all over her. He tested the substance and found it to be a sex drug. A very thin layer of metal was on her tongue. So Droids had captured her and raped her in order to get answers. It disgusted him. He took her body to the med bay on the juggernaught and patches her up. Her pussy was blessing along with her ass. He did his best to heal what he could and had the med Droids do the rest. She had a beautiful body, he couldn't help but think that, but he loved her and he wanted to find out who did this to her. He dresses her and wrapped blankets around her to warm her up. Her body temperature was extremely low. He went back to base and brought her to her bed. He watched over her as long as he could. When he had to he would do his assignments and take the rest of the day caring for her. One day he couldn't take it anymore. He took her hand and told her everything. He kissed her softly on the lips and left her be. He was going to turn in for the night and lie down. He took off his armor and stretched to lie down until two arms wrapped around him gently. He felt his neck kissed softly. He turned around to see Luminara out of her robes wearing a tight shirt and panties. Her lips met his and the locked the door behind them. Both stripped and went to the bed. Gree loved her and wanted the best for her. She was gentle and Gree went easy on her. Throughout the night if you listened close enough you could here the moans of pleasure coming from their room. Later that night Luminara woke up and remembered she was with Gree.

"What have done." She said softly.

Gree had filled her womb with life. As many months would pass she would bear a child.

"This isn't the life for me."

A few days passed and Gree had heard from Rex about the chips. He had Luminara remove it for him. If what he heard was true she had to leave. Soon the beaches were attacked and the order came through to Gree. He was the only one with Luminara at the time. When Gree got the order Luminara heard it and it broke her heart. If the chip wasn't removed from Gree, he would have been forced to kill the woman he loved. He hid Luminara and met up with the rest of his troops.

"Has master Luminara been eliminated?" One of the clones asked.

"Gone." Gree replied emotionlessly. "I blasted her with a juggernaut Cannon."

"Yoda has escaped we have yet to find him."

"Send squads out. He must have gone east from here far from the Wookiees."

"Yes sir!"

But it was the opposite. Luminara has trusted him telling him of Yoda's whereabouts. So he went the other direction and met up with Luminara. She was with Yoda. Yoda saw Gree and immediately ignited his lightsaber.

"Master Yoda no!" Luminara yelled.

Yoda hesitated, then extinguished his lightsaber. Gree took off his helmet and knelt down to look Yoda in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Master Yoda." He said. "I did what I could to keep them away."

Gree reached into his armor and pulled out the chip that was in his head.

"This is why sir. It forced all of them. He was evil sir. How could he have done such a thing!"

"Corrupted he his." Yoda said quietly. "Eluded us he has. Payed the price we have. Protect her you will?"

"With my life and more sir!"

"Leave while you can. Fake your death you must. May the force be with you and your child."

"Thank you sir."

Yoda went into his ship and took off to some place Gree now Luminara would see him again. He had Luminara get rid of all her Jedi robes and burned them. She destroyed her lightsaber, but gave her crystal and installed it in Gree's blaster. They took an ARC-170 out with the rest of the clones. Luminara was hidden in Gree's personal one. They were attacked by Separatists as they planned. When a vulture bomber launcher missiles at Gree he dropped a massive bomb that was undetectable by the other clones and jumped into hyperspace as the bomb was hit. As far as everyone knew Gree was dead. They settled on a far away planet on the outer rim rich with trees. Luminara befriended the natives there. They were bear like but much smaller. They stayed there for as long as the empire reigned until Luminara felt a strong presence. A Jedi. She wanted her child to be trained. He was young and bright. Maybe the Jedi could rebuild after all.


	14. Bunker and Taun We

A Clone Couple

Kamino was always a lousy planet to live on. Long ago the planet had flooded all across it and only the strong had survived by building strong structures above the water. Taun We was a specialist at the cloning facility. She monitored progress made with the millions of clone troopers that were being created. She merely saw them as expendable objects. They were not human or living. Only a computer inside a body. She made that very clear when she was around them. There was none though that was incredibly persistent. His numbers she did not know, but she did know he went by the name of Bunker. A very odd name, but that's what the clones did. They gave each other name despite them only given numbers. Bunker was a clone commando, which certainly gave him more freedom than most. Unlike other clones, who despised Kaminoans, he enjoyed their company especially hers. The first day they had met Taun We only saw him as another clone that she would easily forget. But every morning he greeted her and made her caff. He asked questions, much to Taun We's disgust, but he grew on her. Soon she looked forward to seeing him again. He helped her out on many of the tasks that she was alone to work on all day. Her life was lonely despite being around millions of humans. She saw that Bunker was an oddity. He had enormous amounts of intelligence, emotions, and feelings. He didn't like to follow orders either. That was because his chip was never inserted. It had missed him and no one had caught it. Taun We kind of liked that. Of course it was more than that. She wanted him. Out of all the trillions upon trillions of beings in the galaxy she wanted a clone. Which was one of millions. She longed for a partner. Her species population was low and none of the males interested her at all. She still remained a virgin. Her body was still young. Her skin was smooth in all places, but her neck, but that was all Kaminoians. One day she had enough of her inner turmoil and feelings and decided to tell him. She called him to where she was working. The electrical systems were acting up again and no one had fixed it yet, so she decided she would do it herself. She bent down and saw that the wires were all shoved together. She groaned. She pulled on the wires to loosen them, but to no avail. She stood up and bent over and then began to pull them out. Bunker had come in at the right time to see her bubbly ass as she was bending over. Her pussy was pressed tight against her clothes and her thighs were thick. Bunker backed out quietly out the door and waited for a minute and then knocked loud enough to alert her. He walked in to see her flustered.

"What's wrong Taun Taun?" Bunker asked.

Taun We flashed him a glare. Like all clones, Bunker naturally gave people he knew well nicknames. Unfortunately hers was based off of a gray, two legged creature that lived on Hoth.

"The wires are all tangled up and no one has fixed them yet." Taun We replied softly. "So I decided to fix them myself."

Bunker liked Taun We's quiet voice. It was soft, calm, and gentle. He got down and untangled the wires for her and arranged them so they wouldn't cause problems again.

"Should be all set." Bunker said. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Bunker." Taun We said softly.

She brought herself closer to him so only he and her could hear.

"You've been so kind to me and loving and I want you to know that I love you too."

Bunker stood there for a second processing what he just heard. He took her hand in his. He looked her in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. She could stare into them all day.

_You don't know how much that means to me._

Taun We flinched. She heard his voice, but his mouth did not move.

_Don't be afraid. I've hidden my abilities as long as I have lived till now. You are the only one who knows. _

"You can use the force?" Taun We said ever so quietly.

_Yes. _

"How much longer can you keep it a secret from everyone?"

_Long enough for me to conceal. When I have a chance I will disappear, but I want you to come with me. _

"I'd love to leave with you, but I can't just leave. I am too well known here to just disappear with no good reason."

_Then we will wait. _

"Would you like to sleep with me? There's no surveillance anywhere near my place. No one bothers me or any of the other Kaminoians while we sleep."

Bunkers eyes lit up. Taun We took that as a yes. She brought him to her quarters and turned the soundproof on.

Bunker took off his clone armor.

"So…um…" Bunker said awkwardly. "How does this work?"

Taun We giggled.

"Just because we have long necks doesn't mean you can't fuck me the way you should fuck other humans."

Taun We stripped and revealed two large domed masses. She was very thick. She knelt down as far as she could go to deepthroat his hard massive cock. Not only was Bunker's DNA altered in a way that he could be more agile on the battlefield, his physical body was changed as well, which included his massive 1 foot long cock. She looked at it hungrily. She knew she was going to choke. Kaminoians necks and throats were much narrower than humans, but she wanted it. She felt like a horny teenager again. Her pussy was wet with anticipation. She wanted to please him. So she downed his cock all the way. She swirled her tongue around it. Bunker plunged it deeper.

"Ack!"

She drank as much cum as she could before her vision would go black from lack of oxygen. Bunker pulled out and Taun We gasped for air. Bunker brought her to the bed and Bunker laid facing up and had Taun we do the same on top of him. He rubbed her boobs and made her moan with pleasure. She was very sensitive. Her pussy was soaked wanting Bunker's cock. He thrusted it in.

"Ahhh." Taun we gasped. "Oh fuck."

It felt good. He was easy on her until he picked up the pace. Taun We had enough with the teasing and rolled over and rode his dick. She bounced up and down and her boobs bounced rhythmically. Taun We was beyond horny. All she wanted was Bunker to fill her womb with life. Bunker brought her down and rolled over so he was on top and began to slam his cock harder into her virgin pussy.

"AH FUCK!"

Bunker continued until Taun We's body was tightening up with pleasure. She was spasmodic and enjoyed every thrust. Bunker made her get down on all fours and has himself slam his cock as fast as hard into her as possible.

"FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Bunker obeyed her command and filled her pussy to the brim. He pulled out and slammed it into her ass hole. Taun We's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. Bunker went faster and faster in her ass. Taun We collapsed on the bed with nothing left to resist Bunker's assault on her body. He filled it up and gave everything he had left down her throat. She was happy and so was Bunker. Their bodies were tangled with each other's for the whole night. They remained lovers as their lives went on until it was time to leave. The Separatists attacker Kamino. Bunker and Tawn We escaped and fled to the outer rim where they began to raise their family. Bunker became more attuned to the force and learned more. Order 66 commenced, but he didn't have to worry. He was a clone commando and didn't have one inserted in him. They waited till they could reveal themselves to the Rebellion. Taun We served as a medic throughout the years and Bunker served as a strategist aboard the Home One. It was a beautiful day for both of them when the emperor was finally defeated...


	15. Riyo Chuchi and Zrov

A Blizzard of a Relationship

The Talz were a pain in her ass quite literally. When she was captured by the Talz she was then raped by an entire Talz clan. It had almost killed her. The sad part of it was she enjoyed all of it. She had always had bad relations with the Talz until she met a son of the high tribe leader. He served as her ambassador for the tribes that had attacked her people all too often. She had met him on accident when her escort was ravaged by an avalanche. She was the only one to survive and just barely. The son had brought her to his own camp so she wouldn't be attacked. She was wrapped up in furs and a fire was near by. When she had woke up she was terrified. Her immediate reaction was to run from her captor, but then she realized she was covered in warm furs. She saw that the Talz in front of her had kind eyes. She saw he had a lightsaber on his belt. Her eyes widened.

"You're a Jedi." She said quietly.

The Talz nodded. Riyo Chuchi looked around and realized she was in a cave. The storms outside had become worse.

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes quite well." The Talz Jedi replied in almost perfect basic.

She was completely surprised.

"I had to learn basic when I was quite young and brought to the temple."

"Oh I see." Riyo replied.

"The storms have gotten worse. I will take you to my tribe when the storms settle down."

"Won't they hate me?"

"No." The Talz Jedi replied. "I have taught them to respect every race Talz or not. They are quite welcoming. A few know basic, but I will serve as your translator for now."

"Could you help me?"

"With what?"

"My people are often attacked and slaughtered by neighboring tribes."

"This is unacceptable. I will speak to my leader. He oversees all tribes of the Talz. Have have not heard of this problems. They must be suppressing them."

"Thank you." She said softly. "What is it like being outside of your home?"

"It is wonderful. Though the terrors are greater and much more, there is much to see. You are a senator correct?"

"Yes. One of the squabbling politicians." She laughed. "I try to get things done, but not all things go smoothly."

"I understand. Most of the time members of the high tribe disagree on many things. When a child it force sensitive, it is a huge ordeal and must be decided if the child will stay in the tribe or leave for a greater destiny to follow.

"You were one of them?"

"I was, I am a knight currently and hold the position of master, have yet to teach a youngster. Time passes. I will bring back food."

He tossed two blaster pistols to her.

"Those are lethal and use them in case you are attacked. If Talz come say the spear is only right. Those are one of the few basic words they know. It is only known by the tribe leaders. I will be back soon."

The Talzian Jedi exited the cave in search for food. It wasn't before long that Riyo began to freeze. She huddled near the dying fire still freezing. She heard a purring. She turned to find a white fox like creature with curious eyes. It whined playfully. It went up and snuggled next her. It was so soft and warm. Eventually she fell asleep. The Talz Jedi returned with food and supplies only to find Riyo freezing to death. He immediately ignited the fuel he retrieved from his supplies and added it to the fire. The fire was soon blazing again. He saw a fox creature had befriended her and tried to keep her warm. He took several rocks and put them in the fire. After awhile he waited till the weren't scalding hot, but warm enough and put them inside of Riyo's jacket. She awoke with a sigh of relief as the rocks warmed her body. She realized the Talz Jedi has returned. She still had all the fire wrapped around her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I thought you were not going to return in time. Are you cold?"

"No I am warm enough." The Talz Jedi replied. "Our fur keeps our heat in. Time to switch the rocks out."

"What? Oh."

Riyo took the large rocks and gave them to the Talz Jedi. He put new warm ones in her jacket. Riyo sighed with pleasure and relief.

"They feel so nice and warm."

The fox snuggled closer to her.

"Did that creature just find you?" The Talz Jedi asked.

"Yes it just found me and cake over curiously."

"They are very very rare. They're fire sell for hundreds of thousands on the black market. Our people thought they were all dead. If not only a few remained. It is fortunate to have been found. I am a caretaker of a few back home."

The fox peeled up its ears and lept out of Riyo's lap back into the deep cave only to emerge with another one and 3 little ones.

"By the force it's a family. Who knows how long they have stayed in this cave. It's much to harsh out there and barren for them to live. We need to get moving though. There's a window and we're going to take it."

The Talz Jedi dragged a decent sized sled into the cave.

"Lie in the middle and foxes as well."

Riyo complied and did what he said. The foxes squealed with playfulness and bounded in after her. The furs were placed around her and the foxes. The younger ones under them to stay warm. A sheet was brought over the sled to keep the heat inside. She was given the last few warm rocks to put in her jacket. Then they began moving. She felt the slight change in temperature. She fell asleep several minutes into the trip. About an our later she was aroused from her sleep. She saw many other Talz around her.

"Do not worry." The Talz Jedi reassured her. "They will not hurt you."

She got up groggily and the white foxes squealed with happiness to realize they were in a much warmer place. The Talz around stepped back in surprise as the foxes sniffed their fur. The Talz Jedi was now speaking in his native language.

"_She is an important friend of mine. No harm is to come of her. Her people have been brutally attack by other rogue tribes. Is my father busy now?"_

"_Your father will be pleased to see you." One of the Talz said. "Come."_

"Riyo come we have to meet with my father." The Talz Jedi said.

"Ok." Riyo said.

She yawned deeply.

"But afterwards I need to get some sleep."

"Of course. Now come we mustn't keep him waiting too long or his embrace will be much tighter."

Riyo walked with the Talz Jedi to a small room where a simple chair was. Sitting upon it was a larger Talz. Normally Riyo in this moment would have fled in terror knowing this Talz could beat the living shit out of her, but given he was friendly she stayed.

"You've returned my son!" The Talz spoke in clear basic. "And you have brought a friend."

The foxes once again bounded behind Riyo. Riyo was startled with surprise and immediately laughed.

"Or two." The Talz added. "What brings you back here?"

"I found Riyo almost dead by and avalanche and saved her, but she is a senator for our planet."

"A senator you say?" The Talz said leaning forward in his chair intrigued. "And why is she here and not back home?"

"I have found out from her that her people have been brutally attacked by some of the Talz tribes."

"Indeed!" The Talz exclaimed. "The atrocity of it! Do you know what tribes?"

"I'm afraid not your majesty." Riyo said softly.

"You need not to call me that Senator." The Talz chuckled. "I will call all the tribes forward here and we will deal with the tribes that have attacked you."

"Thank you."

The Talz clapped his hands loudly and a another Talz came into the room. It looked at Riyo curiously and then focused its attention on the Talz leader. The Talz leader switched to native speak again.

"_Deliver these messages to all the tribes by any means necessary." He said to the messenger. "Any tribe that refuses to attend will be charged of treason and banished from the brotherhood. This will be a peaceful meeting."_

"_Yes my leader." The messenger replied and rushed out of the room._

"Now where were we?"

"Pardon my manners, but is there anywhere I can sleep for the night?" Riyo asked politely.

"Of course." The Talz leader replied. "My son will show you in a bit. We must speak briefly on where he has been."

"Thank you." Riyo said and exited the room.

Once when Riyo left the room the Talz leader switched to native speak again.

"_So you did find her in the avalanche?" The Talz leader asked._

"_Yes father." The Talz Jedi replied._

"_Hmmm. That avalanche was no accident. The tribes near where it occurred are known for their violence and cruelty. They knew who they were trying to kill. You must protect her. When the other tribes arrive, there will be know doubt that some will attempt to kill her. She is young and still has not developed full awareness yet. Teach her to be careful."_

"_I will."_

"_That is all." _

The Talz Jedi hugged his father and left the room. Riyo was waiting.

"We can take you to your room now." The Talz Jedi replied. "We have had non-Talz members visit us before so we to have the essentials in the rooms."

"Thank you." Riyo said blushing a bit.

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"No I think I'm ok." Riyo replies smiling a bit.

She entered her room and close the door wishing the Talz Jedi good night. She arranged all of her belongings in the right place and was pleased to find that the bed was comfy and the bath was nice as well. Right now all she wanted was a hot bath. So she began to fill the tub and take her clothes off. Once she was naked she dipped her foot in to test if it was warm. She was about to get in when her was yanked backwards. Her instinct was to scream, but a Talz hand muffled her cried. She was forced on her knees and a cock was plunged down her throat without mercy. It was too big to swallow. She looked up to find a massive, aggressive, angry Talz staring down at her. She felt the cum flow dow her throat. She was then slammed on the edge of the bath her ass facing up and the Talz began fucking her. She went to scream for help again only for her face and entire head to be forced into the water. She held her breath knowing she would drown. The Talz began to thrust harder and harder. Riyo screamed only to inhale water in. The Talz then moved on to her ass. Riyo seriously began to struggle hard. She was going to die and she knew it. She felt the Talz's cock go all the way in her ass and she gulped and inhaled more water instead of screaming. The Talz Jedi wanted to know if Riyo wanted some clothes for tomorrow he knocked and heard nothing. Heard the water running and some loud thumping. He unlocked the door and hear a Talz grunting. He saw him drowning Riyo. He ignited his lightsaber and slashed the Talz in half. He got Riyo's head out of the water and laid her on the floor and used the force to have her throw up all the water she had inhaled and she did. She grasper for the toilet and threw up in it for several minutes until she had emptied her stomach entirely. She coughed and gagged. The Talz Jedi draped a towel around her naked body and gave her clothes to change into. He immediately disposed the body of the Talz and sent a message to his father about the incident and told him not to disturb him. Once Riyo was dressed the Talz Jedi brought food in for her. Without a word she devoured everything he gave her. Afterwards she began to sob uncontrollably and leaned into him for support. The Talz Jedi soothed her mind and calmed her.

"I'm so sorry." She choked.

"No it's I who should be apologizing." The Talz Jedi replied. "He should have never been able to get in."

"It's happed way to many times now."

"What do you mean."

"I've been raped many times by hostile Talz. I was taken captive by a tribe and each male fucked me near to death!"

"Then I will kill everyone of them that did that to you."

"Don't bother. I killed them all out of revenge. I met them all in a room and I filled the room with poisonous gas and it ate them from the inside out. I put a gas mask on to protect me. Then I burned the bodies and dispersed their ashes in the fires around the tribe and none of them found out what happened to them."

"By the force Riyo no one should have to bear that."

"I'm sorry it had to be you."

"No I'm glad."

"Please don't leave me alone." Riyo begged him.

"I won't." The Talz Jedi responded. "I will be here to protect you and with a few friends."

The foxes all crawled up and curled beside Riyo. She laughed and laid down.

"What's you're name?" She asked quietly.

The Talz Jedi paused.

"Zrov." He answered.

"Goodnight Zrov." Riyo said.

And she peacefully fell asleep snuggling with all the foxes. He enjoyed her company. There was something about her that made him feel at ease. He had learned at the temple that Jedi could not form attachments, but he really didn't pay attention to that. She was a wonderful person to be around. He resided in her room for the whole night to make sure she was ok. He fell asleep, but woke himself up every hour to check on her. In the morning he sensed she was about to wake from her peaceful sleep so he went and wrote a quick note that he was outside her room while she got ready. She woke up refreshed and saw the note he wrote. She was relieving, but felt frightened as she entered the bath. The foxes sensed what she was doing and stood guard of the door she closed. She stripped and layed in the hot bath. She sighed with relief as the warm hot water relaxed her muscles and mind. Once when she finished up she dressed warmly and exited the room. He found Zrov waiting for her.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"My father has requested that you would dine with him this morning." Zrov said.

"Oh what for?" Riyo asked

"He wants to know what you do. He gets bored. He hasn't been outside of the planet."

"That sounds nice. What are we eating?"

Zrov was currently figuring out why she was so cheerful, but then he remembered he gave her a drug that would relax her mind and some contraceptives. The combo must have brightened her attitude for some reason.

"Don't know" Zrov answered. "Probably some creature who lives here."

The two settled in the Talz Leaders meeting room and began to discuss what would happen today.

"The Tribes are assembling as planned." The Talz Leader said. "Some are already here and are ready for the meeting to begin, but some have yet to arrive. They do not know why they are summoned. I will inform them the reason later. My son will serve as you protector and translator."

"That sounds fine." Riyo said.

"That is all we needed to discuss."

"Riyo I'll be along with you shortly." Zrov said.

"Ok!"

Once when Riyo left the room Zrov's father looked inquisitively at Zrov.

"Is she alright?" Zrov's father asked.

"I don't know." Zrov answered. "She was violated in the most cruel way and almost murder as well. I believe it's the contraceptives and the relaxation drugs I gave her. I think the combo has made her more… energetic."

"That Talz should have never gotten in without bypassing the advanced programming. It disturbs me that one was able to do that."

"Indeed."

"You love her don't you."

"I… I don't know what you mean."

"Do you?"

"I care for her of course she's a wonderful person to be around. She takes joy in things that are small and enjoys my company."

"If you do, do not feel ashamed. Yes it's Ben decades upon decades where a one of the Talz from our tribe took a humanoid as a mate, but it is not scorn worthy. You have my blessing if you do."

"Thank you father." Zrov said quietly and he exited the room.

Like always Riyo was cheerfully waiting for him. Her eyes sparkled with delight and joy. She hooked her arm with his and giggled.

"So where are we going… _Ambassador_?"

_Great. He thought. Now she's flirting with me._

"We are do go to the meeting arena when all the tribes are assembled."

"They're going to fight."

"No. Hopefully not, but it's the only place that large enough to house all the tribes."

"That sounds fun!"

Zrov cringed on the inside and rolled his eyes. She was going to be a hassle if she kept this up. She was like a child again who always asked questions.

"Am I bothering you?" Riyo asked truely.

"No." Zrov said flatly.

Riyo Chuchi flashed a mischievous smiled.

"Arrrre you suuuure?" Riyo teased.

"Yes." Zrov huffed.

"You don't sound like it. You sound grumpy. You shouldn't be grumpy."

"I'm fine." Zrov growled.

"Ok just checking."

"Will you stop acting like a child!" Zrov snapped.

Riyo flinched. Her eyes became watery and she began to cry. Zrov immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late.

"I just wanted to talk you." Riyo cried. "You never talk unless I talk first! You're obviously embarrassed by me!"

"Riyo it's not that." Zrov said.

"Then what is it! I want to make you happy!"

Right now there was no one around, but Zrov was worried that there would be soon.

"Riyo let's go somewhere more quiet."

Riyo was silient the whole time and fumed inside.

When they went into her room she slapped him.

"That's for being embarrassed."

"Riyo I'm a Jedi I can't have…"

"Does it look like I give shit!"

Zrov flinched back in surprise.

"I'm so kind in sweet to you because I care about you! I can tell you're lonely. You always go on missions solo. I want you to love me back!"

There she said it. Her eyes were flooded with tears. Zrov embraced her gently. That was all he needed to hear.

"I know." Zrov said quietly. "And I do too."

Riyo looked up at him with her tear flooded eyes. His mouth met with hers. Riyo gasped slightly and leaned into the kiss. It was loose and gentle then became passionate. Thoughts raced through Riyo's mind. About having a family, kids, resigning from her job. She would do anything for him.

"How do you have a mouth like a human." Riyo asked softly.

All the other Talz has short pink like tubes for their mouths.

Zrov blushed a little.

"My father was a slave at some point." Zrov started. "He fell in love with another and made love with her. He leaned her language and soon gave birth to me. She sacrificed herself so my father and I could escape."

"So you have Talz and human genetics?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider me being your mate for life after this is all over?"

Zrov inhaled deeply. He expected he was going to have to ask, but she asked first.

"I would love to have you beside me wherever I go." Zrov replied.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Hers were beautifully stunning. They captivated him deeply as did his for her.

"We have to go soon."

"I know. Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Zrov answered her by kissing her deeply and taking her hand and exited the room

together. The meeting went according to plan and the issue was resolved and some of the other tribes had to pay the price by having to live with and help the people they had slaughtered. As planned Riyo took Zrov to her room. Once they entered she locked the door and turned the soundproofing on in the room. She slowly stripped her clothes off seducing Zrov. Her hourglass shaped body was extraordinary. She wave her hips seductively. Her boobs weren't the largest Zrov had seen, but he was satisfied with C's. He messed with her brain so her sex hormones released at a rapid pace. Her pussy was soaked not long after he did so. Her thighs were thick and her ass was a good size too. His cock though he was worried would be to large for her pussy. It was a foot and a half long and he would kill her if he wasn't careful. He she pressed her body up against his.

"Fuck me as hard as you can until you have nothing left." Riyo said hornily. "Fuck with no mercy."

Zrov pulled out his massive cock. Her eyes widened with astonishment and fear. The head would barely fit in her mouth. It was was a good 2 and a half inches wide at the head and the shaft was 2 inches. She began to lick the head. Once she got the head in she focused on sucking it back and forth with her hand on his shaft cupping it back and forth as well. She swirled her tongue around. She was vicious she swallowed it deeper and deeper and began to gag and choke once when it was a foot down her throat. Zrov couldn't hold it any longer and he unloaded a massive load of cum down her throat. She moaned deeply. Zrov forced his cock in the rest of the way.

"ACK!"

Zrov began to thrust forward and back. He saw the bulge in her throat. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he knew this was the first time she had let anyone fuck her willingly. His balls were enormous and Riyo eyes them. She touched them softly with her other hand. Zrov moaned softly. Zrov has drained a small bit of energy from every Talz member here so he would last for hours fucking Riyo. He pulled all the way out and cummed all over Riyo's face. Her tongue hung out and she licked what ever cum she could reach. Zrov then brought her to a wall and he placed his back against it. He rubbed her boobs gently. She moaned louder. He went from gentle hard in a few minutes. He pushed hard on her boobs until she let out a long loud mosn. Her pussy was dripping with anticipation. He hoisted her up on his dick and let it go all the way.

"Oooohhh Fuuuuuuuuck!" Riyo gasped.

She wriggled as it went deeper into her until it was balls deep. She breathed deeply trying to recover from the pleasure, but Zrov didn't give her a change she bounced her up and down on his dick. He placed her on the wall so he could have a faster thrust speed. She screamed with pleasure. Zrov slowed down and slammed her on the bed. She was on top her back against him and he thrusted inside of her.

"SHIT! FUCK!"

She had enough and turned around and bounced on his cock. It was too much for her. Her nerves were overwhelmed and she was going to black out. Zrov made it so she would never black out. Once Riyo realized she wasn't going to she kept going. Zrov has enough and brought her down hard and rolled over and banged her without."

"AAAAAAH!"

He forced her to go on all fours with her ass raised. He slammed his dick inside of her and thrusted as fast as he could. His veins on his dick bulged. Her mind was about to go insane. She tried to scream, but no words came out. He filled her pussy to the brim with his cum.

"FUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He stopped and pulled out and her pussy spewed fluids all over the bed. He saw her pussy pulse with a beat. His dick was doing the same. She began to lactate and her boobs had grown to D size. He placed the head at the entrance of her ass hole.

"Zrov please no." Riyo whimpered and begged. "I won't be able to take it I'll go insane. He put a gag around her mouth and tied her hands behind her back and her legs up. Then he slammed his dick in her ass.

"MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHH!" Riyo muffled.

Her eyes were as wide as they ever were. Her back arched back and she tried to move, but Zrov forced her body to stay as he went deeper. To Riyo's horror she couldn't back out. She felt like she was going to, but she couldn't. It was all the way in now and he thrusted at a monstrous rate. Her ass hole was now 2 and a half inches wide. He pulled out and Riyo collapsed on the bed with nothing left in her. He rolled her over so she was facing up and he sucked on her boobs and drained her milk. He took the gag off. He then went behind her head and forced his cock down her entire throat so she and made her so she couldn't sit up.

"UCK!"

She swallowed everything that came. Zrov had reached his peak and he pulled out and cummed all over her body. Riyo rubbed in all the cum she could into her body. Zrov was done. They tangled their bodies together. He slept with his cock inside of her and it stayed hard the whole time throughout her night. Riyo would have a daughter and many more children after that.


	16. Ventress and Obi-wan

A Unusual Pair

Ventress didn't like her master at all. She didn't like Grevious. He was incompetent and foolish. She didn't like Dooku because of his bluntness and emotionless character. He rarely did praise her or praised anyone for that matter. She decided to go to Korriban to find out if she could learn more. She found a tomb that called to her. She went inside and walked the long corridors and paths. It winded and turned until she found herself in a room with four doors. One in front, behind, to the left, and to the right. Purple electricity hovered above the floor. It was harmless, but she saw figures from her past right in front of her. She watched as her old master fell and she stayed and wept for him.

"You could have done something." A voice said.

Ventress turned and found the figure of her old master.

"You could have become more powerful." Another said

Ventress then found Dooku.

"You could have fought the darkness." A voice said.

It was Anakin Skywalker.

"You are a foolish child."

It was Grevious.

Soon all of them were around Ventress.

"You are not worthy of such power." A large voice crackled.

It sent a chill down her spine. She had heard it many times. The voice of Dooku's master.

"You will die…"

Then she saw Skywalker behead Dooku with his own and Dooku's lightsaber. Grevious shot and defeated by Kenobi. The Trade Federation council slaughtered by an unknown figure. The Jedi Temple in flames. Countless dead. A figure in a black cloak executing an order.

"You will perish along with the rest of them."

"No!" She shouted. The figures disappeared and the voices stopped. The four doors opened. She wasn't going to go back the way she came she had to keep going. One door had the shape of Dooku's master. One with Grevious. And one with Kenobi. Her heart stopped. Kenobi in a Sith temple made no sense. She went that way. Unlike normal Kenobi did not draw his lightsaber immediately. It stayed at his belt.

"An interesting path." The figure said. "Not one that many choose, but you are not afraid of the light and that is good."

"Who are you?" Ventress asked.

"A long dead Sith Lord." The figure answered. "But I prefer the term scientist. I was never one to attack or viciously kill. I merely studied the cause behind certain actions and weapons."

"Then why do you have a tomb?"

"Because I was well respected. I helped solve many of the Sith's problems of building, weapon making, ect."

Ventress snorted.

"Yet you're powerful enough to enact force visions upon another even though you're dead."

"The title Sith Lord means nothing and proves nothing. You could have it and fall to the weakest opponent. I for one did not hold that title."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That depends. Basing off of your past, you're divided on what you should be. Your rash actions prove that. There is something you want."

"Not to be alone."

"I see. You have done well and may the force be with you."

The figure disappeared. And Ventress was left in the room by herself. All of sudden, something ripples through her body. She groaned and went to her knees and clutched her side. She heard a rip in the fabric of clothing. Her ass grew bigger along with her thighs. Her waist became bigger and hourglass shaped. Her boobs became double D size and the whole front of her clothing ripped and tore until she was naked in the tomb. She knew no one was in the tomb, but she was filled with embarrassment and shame. She held her arms and hands over her body. She went back to her ship and tried to put one of her normal outfits on. They were much too tight and her tits pressed through and showed their shape in the fabric. So she had to tear and remake her outfit naked. Once she finished she had the design put into her computer to she could make more when she got back. She sighed as she sat down in her chair. Her boobs bounced vigorously.

"Ugh!" Ventress groaned. "This is going to take some time to get used to."

She was thankful that the Separatist army was droids. If they were other humans or species they would be staring at her ass and boobs the whole time. However a urge emerged as time passed. At night her pussy constantly wanted something inside of her. Soon she could no longer bear it anymore. She had a droid created that had the feel of a real human. She commanded it. She had the cock to be 7 inches. Every night she had it fuck her, but it wasn't enough. It ate at her. Whenever a planet was attacked by the separatist army she took the best males captive and had them fuck her in a row. It fed her hunger, but it also grew. She required more and more. Soon it was destroying her mind. She had every male she could find fuck her. She no longer did anything but being fucked. Her chambers was covered in cum. She had her own citadel of males. She no longer slept. For 24 hours every day she was fucked, day and night. The republic soon attacked the planet where her citadel was stationed. One Jedi found her. Immediately she saw a cure to her curse.

"Ventress what the hell have you done?" The Jedi said.

"You would never understand!" Ventress sneered. "What the Sith have done to me! If I stop I die unless I find a cure for it."

"And what is this cure?"

"A Jedi Master to cleanse me. One I love and desire. Which is you Obi-wan."

"Ventress I can't do that I'm sorry."

Ventres smiled and reach out in the force causing Obi-wan's body to release as many sex hormones at once. Obi-wan kneeled on the ground struggling to resist. The longer her resisted the longer his dick became and Ventress knew he would resist until he couldn't. Obi-wan's cock grew to a foot and a half and 2 and a half inches thick and he gave in. He stripped and slammed his entire cock down Ventress's throat.

"ACK!"

Her throat bulged as it went deeper. She swirled her tongue around it and cupped it with her hand going back and forth. Obi-wan cummed multiple times and Ventress drank it all. He pulled out and hoisted her up on his hips and thrusted all the way inside her.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Ventress screamed as she wriggled in Obi-wan's grasp as his cock went deeper into her.

Tears of pain came to her eyes. He then slammed her down on the ground and thrusted his cock into her as fast and hard as he could. Ventress's pussy pulsed along with Obi-wan's cock. Then Ovi-wan let out a loud moan and let out a massive explosion of cum inside of her.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ventress cried.

She was soon filled to the brim. She felt her curse go away, but she wanted Obi-wan to finish the job. She wanted him. Obi-wan then pulled out and slammed his foot and a half cock all the way up her ass. Ventress let out a hoarse weak gasp and lost consciousness. But Obi-wan didn't stop. He continued to fuck her again and again. His balls were the size of the Jedi training droids. He covered Ventress in gallons of cum. He continued until he had nothing left. He then cleaned up and brought Ventress with him. He brought her to his quarters. Ventress has begun to lactate. Obi-wan pushes down hard on her massive boobs. Ventress woke up with a massive, long and loud moan.

"Oooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuck! Feeeeeeeeels soooooooo gooooood!"

Obi-wan then sucked her boobs and fucked her again. Obi-wan had forgotten about the rules of the Jedi order. He didn't care. He would impregnate Ventress as many times as he wanted. He found a planet where she could stay without getting into trouble. Her thickness really prevented her from walking or traveling too much. Her ass and thighs were much too thick for her to walk much and her boobs weighed 50 pounds each which took its toll of energy on her. She bore as many children as Obi-wan would give her. She was only 22 after all. She gave birth to her final child when she was 31. 10 children she had given birth too. She still has Obi-wan fuck her, but she didn't want anymore children. But that changed when her oldest son seduced her when she was 40 and he was 18. He was powerful in the force. Ventress could not resist his power. His cock was much larger than Obi-wan's at 2 feet long. While she was fucked all of her children watched. Soon every daughter was fucked by one of her sons. Obi-wan nor Ventress cared though. It would mean more future Jedi. This continued until their family was 30 large. Obi-wan's and Ventress's sons and daughters and grandchildren all became Jedi, but they also caused other Jedi to breed. The females offered their bodies to their masters to the point where they couldn't resist and the males took every opportunity to impregnate the female Jedi. As time passed the Jedi order doubled in size which all began with Ventress becumming a thick horny slut who wanted Obi-wan to fuck her…

Message from Exiled02

Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying all the Jedi love you can get. I'm assuming you've already failed No Nut November. I have already failed. I don't know if you know this but how I get all my stories is a bit wierd. When I go to bed I imagine I'm having sex with some female character. Afterwards I explode and then I fall asleep. Maybe try it out ;) Besides that, I'm glad that I didn't have to end Jedi love because there's a lot of options. I can see I'm almost done with the clone wars and will be moving on to the expanded universe and video games. I know there's some real hot potential banging in this area if you know what I mean ;) So as soon as if finish the clone wars era of sex I will move on to try expanded universe. Hopefully I will have some time to write actual stories with chapters. Those are much more enjoyable and last longer. I know you all want Ahsoka and Lux that's the most demanded story I have gotten. I intend on making that the finale of the Clone Wars Sex Era. After that no more clone wars until I have finished every other Era. So if you have other suggestions say them now! I know Anakin and the slaver is one. I will write that one next. If you can spread these stories around so I can get more suggestions and viewers! Leave a review for me too on every story so I can improve! Thanks for all the support! May the Force be with you.

P.S. if you don't masturbate for 7 days your testosterone levels increase by over 45% so if you want to last longer try not to do it too much ;)

-Exiled02


	17. Tiplar and Hal

A Double Love Duo

Tiplar loved her sister. The bond between them was strong. They were fortunate and thankful that both of them were force sensitive or else they would have been separated forever. But they both realized that although the had each other, they both wanted someone to be with. Both had hid this thought from each other until Tiplar asked first.

"Tiplee are you lonely?" Tiplar asked her sister softly.

They were in their room at the temple so Tiplee knew it was safe to answer. Her face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Yes." Tiplee answered softly. "And you."

"The same."

Both of them hugged each other tightly. Why their bond was so strong was because each knew each other's body. They always slept naked with each other at the temple and shared their love, but it only did so much. Both knew they needed someone to love physically, emotionally, and mentally. Often they balanced each other out. When Tiplee slept, her body burned with heat. While Tiplar was the opposite. They both dreamed of their lover. They didn't care if they had to share. It would just make it more interesting. Tiplar always had good eyes for males. Tiplee was the one who always fell into traps and needed to be take out. One time she went into a club that had a secret fucking room and she fell in on it and was fucked by multiple individuals. That bad part about it was, she didn't want to leave. So Tiplee had to be fucked the same amount of times before her sister could be released and by then both were too weak to do anything. They felt everything that was done to the other so it felt like they were being fucked by two people at once. They didn't have many opportunities to find a male though. They were always fighting and on some kind of mission. Like always they were assigned together. They were to secure areas of the war torn plant Ryloth. Both knew the planet was a absolute mess.

They took whatever they need and boarded a Republic Shuttle. Once when they reached the planet they took all of there things on a speeder and found a place to camp out. Tiplar layed in the dirt bored.

"Hey Tiplar do you smell that?" Tiplee asked. "It smells like fire."

"That's our fire Tiplee." Tiplar replied rolling her eyes.

"But it's strong."

Tiplar, now thinking about it did think in smelled overly strong. They looked around and went around the cave they were camping in and found an entire settlement ablaze. The sister rushed and grabbed what they needed and took off on their speeders towards the blazing town. The two found people trapped beneath rubble. And moved the rubble away. Tiplar checked the other side of the town. A building crumpled and a rock mass hit her head and she went out cold. Her other sister was caught by the Separatists who set the town ablaze to see who would come to help.

"Shit" Tiplee cursed and was hit from behind by an assassin droid. The battle droids fired volleys of stun bolts. Tiplee went down and her body convulsed as the droids continued to stun her. She was already out, but the droids wanted to make sure.

"Lock her up." One of the droids commander. "Make sure she can't use any of her abilities or we're in big trouble."

"Roger Roger."

Tiplar reawakened and her head pounded.

"Oh fuck it hurts."

Then she realized she was trapped. She knew she couldn't scream or they would find her. She also knew she would suffocate if she didn't find a way out. The rubble around her began to move and lifted. There she saw a young human male with his hand outstretched and lifted the rocks to the side. Tiplar tried to get up, but then a massive jolt of pain shot through her. She clenched her teeth in pain. Her eyes watered and she blacked out. She later awoke beside a fire. She saw that her body had been treated. She looked to her right and saw a republic shuttle. She sighed with relief. Then realized her sister was not with her. She tried to get up.

"Don't strain yourself!" A voice said gently, but urgently.

"It hurts." Tiplar whispered. "My sister…"

"You need to rest and recover." The voice said. "Your sister was captured. I'm seeing what we can do besides waiting, but we can't do much."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hal." The voice said. "I was sent here on a scouting mission, but you kind of complicated things."

Tiplar smiler weakly. Her eyes gazed upon the young Jedi. He was tall and had a average build, with a tan skin tone, his eyes hazel orange, with dark brown hair. His eyes held a tone of kindness.

"Yeah I thought so." Tiplar commented. "I can't feel my sister anymore."

"Whoever is in charge here knows how to deal with Jedi." Hal said. "They use some kind of creature to suppress the force. It makes Jedi useless."

"I hope she's alright."

"She will be for now."

But they didn't know how wrong that statement was…

Tiplee was thrown into a cold cell stripped of all of her clothes and dignity. She had been whipped and shocked severely to give information. Her whole body hurt. Her back and legs bled all over. She didn't bother to get up. She didn't have the energy to. Her cell door opened. Her mind screamed not to be tortured again, but it was a med droid. It healed her wounds so she would be tortured again tomorrow. That night she froze, shivering without rest. She could see her own breath too well. Her lips were dry and her throat parched. She huddled her sled together in the corner. Her cell door opened again and a furry lion sort creature care in. Tiplee right then and there accepted death. She wanted her life to be ended. But the creature did not seek to eat her. It brought her into it chest and slept on her. She was face up. Her heart was pounding waiting for it to kill her, but it never did. It looked down at her and nuzzled her face. It pawed at her large boobs. She felt something against her legs and realized what it wanted. She struggled to get loose, but it didn't let her go. She felt it's large cock at the entrance of her pussy and it thrusted it all the way in. Tiplee gasped in pleasure and shock.

"Ah fuck!" She cried.

The creature continued pushing harder on her boobs. She whimpered in fright. The creature thrusted harder inside of her.

"Oooooh fuuuuck." She moaned.

The creature went fast and faster until it exploded inside of her. She felt it's hot cum flow inside of her. It kept its cock hard and slept with it inside of her all night. It pulsed continuously making her orgasm every hour. All she cared about now was surviving. The next day the creature was taken away and she was lead to the chamber where she was tortured last night. She didn't give anything. She was thrown into her cell again and froze. Another creature came in. It was 2 times larger than the lion beast which was about the size of her. This one was a Nexu and she let it fuck her. And the cycle continued. Everyday she was fucked by a large creature then tortured. Eventually she was met with a wampa whose cock was 5 inches thick and 2 and a half feet long. It took her and pushed her all the way into its cock. Tiplee screamed but it was silent. The pain was immense. She wriggled in pain as it went deeper and then it pushed her against the wall on her knees and made her swallow the whole thing. She did it for 5 minutes and nearly suffocated from the lack of air. Her face was a red purple. It pulled out and then took her with both hand and slammed her down as fast as it could up and down its cock. Tiplee let out the loudest scream she had ever let out and blacked out from the pain. Her boobs had doubled in size. And her pussy bled from the inside. Her ass had also grown along with her thighs. She could barely walk because of how thick she was. That was their plan. It was to weaken her and make her submit to any creatures will. They had given her drugs each day to further enhance her body and horniness. They went back to the lion creature who was more passionate now. And the cycle of mating increased in passion and viciousness. They now made her swallow for 5 minutes fucked her pussy then her ass. Tiplee soon gave up everything she had and was place with a young rancor and it fucked her until she was on the verge of death. It cummerbund all over her when it was done. Making her sleep in a pool of cum. She licked and slurped all she could get and soaked in the rest. What she did not know is that something began to grow in her womb. The life accelerated in growth since the force flowed through her. The lion creature found her again and mated with her once more enjoying her body. Soon that was all Tiplee wanted. She begged to bed with the lion creature every night and she did. She was no longer a Jedi. She left everything behind to bed with the creature…

Tiplar did not feel anything her sister felt. If she did she would have died. She was not as strong as her sister. Tiplar awoke again with a lesser headache.

"How are you doing?" Hal asked softly.

"Decent." Tiplar answered. "My legs still feel a little weak."

"Let's get your in the shuttle and find a better place to treat you."

"But what about my sister?"

"We'lol rescue her in due time, but first we need to get you help."

Hal helped support her as she rose and walked her to the shuttle. Tiplar blushed a little as she thought about him. Hal settled her in one of the passenger seat and hopped in the pilots chair. He activated the ignition sequence and the shuttle took off. He flew and landed at a republic outpost where Hal led Tiplar to the med bay. After a week Tiplar was fully recovered. She smiled as she walked out seeing Hal. She went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I owe you my life."

She stared deep into Hal's eyes. They were so beautiful and full of life.

"Any time." Hal replied.

Their lips met slowly in the middle. His lips were so soft. She felt his heart beat against his. She wanted him more than anything.

"Let's finish this up in the ship shall we."

Tiplar's face turned into a deep red and mixed with her green skin.

She held Hal's hand and went inside the ships. There was a small room where they could make love and that's what they did. They stripped down to nothing and Hal slammed his cock inside her in every way possible. By the end she was covered in cum and Hal's balls were triple their size and his cock a foot long. She felt life bloom within her. She was happy. They tangled their bodies together.

"Are you happy?" Hal asked her softly kissing her.

"Yes."

"What will it's name be?"

"I don't know."

"Well I love you."

"I love you too."

They spent the whole night in each other's embrace and warmth. In the morning a pain beyond belief jolted through her body. She screamed with agony and pain. Her body convulsed and wriggled and twisted. Hal tried to calm her and heal her pain, but to no avail. Eventually she stopped with sweat all over her body. Her breath was ragged and uneven.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hal asked with concern.

"She's dead." Tiplar answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because I felt it. Something terrible killed her."

"I'm so sorry." Hal said softly.

He held her tightly and soothed her mind.

"It's not your fault. If you didn't rescue me I would have never fallen in love with you."

The two after a long while left the planet with their grief of Tiplee…

It was a girl. A healthy one too. The creature nuzzled it as Tiplee held it. She did not expect the birth to be this quick, but she found out that the creature was also force sensitive. It understood Tiplee. Tiplee knew her sister thought her dead, but it was for the best. She had found the love of her life. She planned her escape and flew off of Ryloth with her mate and daughter. They went to a peaceful forest planet on the outer rim. Her bond with her sister had been severed. She was glad. For she would most certainly look for her, but she also felt that her sister had found love and that made her happy. She wanted to live her own life now. A life of a mother and wife. Everyday she fucked with her mate. Every time they did it sped up the birthing process. Soon she had over 30 children. They made a pack. Her children made friends with the natives and mated with them. All of them being force sensitive...


	18. Tohno and Click Clack

Dead Love

Painless. Peaceful. She was dead. She knew it. It was black. She really didn't know what the end would be like, but just black? She expected more. She went through her memories and found herself disappointed with her life. She could have done way more that what she had. She didn't have to be limited by the council. She knew that. There didn't have to be a war. It could have been solved peacefully and then so many Jedi would not have died or innocents for that master.

"Yes." Master Tohno said to herself. "I should have done more."

But she was dead and she had to deal with the life that she had. One of disappointment. She went through her memories one by one and soon she was done. That was it. She sat in darkness for who know how long. She did not feel tired or pain. After what it seemed days, she felt something. Felt something?

_I'm dead right?_

She felt a rough hand pull her up.

_By the force I'm blind and deaf! _

She didn't say anything. She was frightened. She did not know who this person or thing was. She only hoped if she was going to die she wanted it to be quick. The explosion was good enough to kill her, but it didn't. She felt herself being carried and then after awhile laid down on a rocky surface gently. She felt her legs and arms clamped down.

_This is it. She thought._

Then she felt a huge pain in her eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She could not hear her screams but she could feel the vibrations of it. It stung so badly. It felt like her eyes were bleeding. She then felt both ears spike with pain and then nothing. She felt nothing. She wasn't dead she knew it. It couldn't have been that quick. Time passed. She didn't know how long. She opened her eyes.

_I CAN SEE! _

She heard scurrying of footsteps.

_AND HEAR! _

She began to cry tears of joy. She saw that her arms and legs were no longer bound. She saw they were wrapped and treated for an injury.

"Oh… good… you… are… awake…" a voice said. "Clickity-clack-clack."

"I… was… afraid… you… had… your… life… click clack."

"Who are you?" Master Tohno asked.

"Abandoned and your kind hates my kind click clack clack."

"Can you show yourself. You're making me nervous."

"Sure click click."

She heard a fluttering of wings as a young geonosian flew down. He had a metal contraption on his mough.

"Yes… I… am… a… geonosian click clack."

"Your using a translator?"

"Why… of… course… you… would… not… understand… me… clickity clack. It… is… kind… of… slow… to… process… my… rapid… clicks…"

"I see, but why have they not returned?"

"Once… when… a… hive… is… destroyered… or… unsustainable… it is abandoned… by… the… hive… who… lives… in… it… clack click."

"How long was I out?"

"Many… weeks… click click. I… am… sorry… I… have… cause… great… pain… on… you… it… was… the… only… way… that… I… had… to… restore… your… eye… sight… and… hearing… click clack."

"I'm hungry." Master Tohno blurted and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Of… course… you… are… you… Jedi… keep… surprising… me… you… should… be… dead… from… thirst… click clack."

The young geonosian took her to where she saw stacks of crates and supplies.

"While… you… were… out… I… hid… you… while… scavenged… for… supplies… I… knew… you… would… want… to… get… off… this… planet… so… I… retrieved… what… I… could… chitter clack."

"Thank you." Tohno said. "You could have let me die. I was ready."

"Foolish… Jedi… always… ready to… die… no… not… until… you… experience… the… world… you… live… in… completely… chitter chatter."

The young geonosian opened one of the crates and gave her and arm full of rations and food.

"Eat… as… much… as… you… like… chitter chatter."

The young geonosian began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Master Tohno asked with her mouth stuff with food.

"To… find… the… shuttle… that… will… get… us… out… of… here… click clack."

So Master Tohno sat and waited. She meditated and practiced her lightsaber skills. She also began to get bored. She wandered inside of the ruins of geonosian hive. After she saw everything she began to think what she would do next. She no longer wanted to be a Jedi fighting. She wanted to live a normal happy life helping others and

_Have a family _

She thought. But it struck her that she was in her prime and soon she would no longer be wanted. She knew her tendencies were odd and strange and her force capabilities would scare many. She was deep in thought for days until the young geonosian returned. She heard the clicking of his throat. He was exhausted. So she searched theough the rations to fix something he would enjoy. She found honey. Hive and honey clicked on her mind. She made a small cake with honey on it. The young geonosian sat down against the wall with a thud and rested his head against it.

"I know this isn't much." Tohno said softly. "But it was the least I could do."

The young geonosian took what Tohno offered him and tasted it. He chittered rapidly and ate it quickly and was satisfied. He set off a rapid succession of click and clacks. Tohno stared at him confused. He saw her confusion and put his translator on.

"My… apologies… I'm… tired… and… forgot… Your… kindness… is… greatly… appreciated… This… is… the… best… food… I… have… had… in… years…"

"Oh." Tohno said blushing a bit. "It's nothing really. How does the shuttle look?"

"It… is… in… good… enough… to… fly… and… leave… this… planet… We… will… need… to… do… some… repairs… when… we… get… there… Are… you… good… with… mechanics?"

"Yes I'm pretty good when it comes to ships, but architecture is more my thing, but fixing ships falls into the engineering category."

"Good… we… will… take… the… supplies… we… have… with… us… click clack."

"I'll get them loaded on the hover loaders then."

Tohno used the force to put all the supples on the hover loaders and brought them over.

"How much of a walk is it?"

"Not… very… far… click clack." The young Geonsian said. "It… was… clearing… out… the… hanger… of… debris… that… took… time… Shall we begin?... Click clack."

"After you." Tohno said softly.

They made their way on foot to the hanger. When they arrived, Tohno saa as a that most of the debris was to the outside of the ship.

"I begin to start the diagnostics and repairs."

"Then… I… will… load… the… supplies… on… click clack."

Tohno went into the cock pit of the shuttle and found that the wiring was shot and had to be replaced so she worked on that. She heard the geonosian workng diligently while clacking rapidly. She smiled to herself.

_I should just call him click clack._

She laughed at the thought. Soon after a few hours the ship was fully functional. Click Clack came aboard the shuttle and sat in the co-pilot chair.

"Where to?" Tohno asked.

"Anywhere… but… here… click clack." Click Clack answered.

Tohno ignited the engines and took off for space and went into hyperspace to some unknown planet. Tohno saw that click clack was very fidgety and anxious.

"You are very nervous click clack. Why?"

"Nothing… to… concerned… about… I… just… need… to… walk… around… click click." Click clack stuttered.

He got up and went to the back of the shuttle to check the cargo. Tohno knee it was much more than that. He clicked and clacked more. After awhile, she got up to see what he was doing. As she expected he was messing with the cargo.

"Click clack tell me what's wrong." Tohno said kindly.

Click Clack banger his head on one of the crates and clicked rapidly.

"Nothing… is… wrong… clack click."

"Click clack." Tohno said more firmly. "Tell me what's bothering you. I care. If you don't like flying we can stop somewhere."

"No… not… that." Click Clack answered.

He pulled something out from one of the crates. It was a very small stone carved box. It was orange like the planet they were just at. It fit in the palm of his hand. He opened it. Tohno gasped in surprise. Inside it was a ring made of the rarest metal in the galaxy, Beskar. He had hunted and looked for it everywhere until he found a very small amount. Just enough to make the band of the ring. The ring held three gems. In the middle was a red gem and on each side was a bright green gem. Click Clacks hands were now shaking.

"I… I… chose… the… the… gems… off… off… of… your… eye… color… and… hair… but… they… don't… match the… beauty of yours."

Tears came to Tohno's eyes. She had been foolish and not realize the one for her was the one who cared enough to save her life. She felt ashamed she had not given him anything. He had done everything for her and she had done nothing. She began to cry.

"Are… they… not… good… enough?"

"No Click Clack." Tohno cried and laughed. "They're perfect."

She embraced him warmly and had her feeling of affection for him flow through Click Clack. She felt everything from him. She brought it to her heart and treasured it. She kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you Click Clack."

Click Clack stopped and his wing fluttered softly. He sighed happily against her. He looked into her eyes and only saw beauty.

"Will… you… be… my… mate… for… life."

Tohno's heart stopped and she blushed deeper than she had ever had before.

"I'm yours." She said softly.

She took her cloak off and took the translator off of Click Clack and kissed him softly and he did the same back. Tohno took off more layers until she just had her bra and panties on.

"I don't need the translator to understand you in this moment." Tohno whispered to him against his chest. Her pussy was wet and soaked. She lusted for him. She knew no one liked Geonosians, but she didn't care if people would scoff at her. She wanted him inside of her. She saw Click Clacks cock emerge from the lower part of his body. He clacked loudly as it grew longer. Tohno got on her knees and cupped her right hand around the shaft and her left holding his balls. She began to suck it. It was 2 and a half times larger than the average human cock. So Click Clack had to hold the back of her head and shove it down.

"ACK!" Tohno choked and gagged.

It was over 2 feet long now and it was so smooth as it went down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around it. She felt it's veins bulging. Then she felt a hot, warm liquid flow down her throat. Click clack gave out a loud screech. His cock pulsed with energy. He pulled out and cummed on Tohno's face. Click Clack then turned her so her back was facing his chest and hoisted her on his hips. He had his cock slide all the way it.

"AHHHH! FUCK!"

His body was much warmer than the average human. The cum was hot as it pumped into her womb. Click Clack thrusted harder and faster and then slammed her down hard on a mat on the floor. He rolled over so both were facing the ceiling of the shuttled thrusted. Tohno moaned louder with each thrust. She felt everything twice as much with the force. And her being a virgin multiplied that sense. He then got to go on her hands and knees and nailed her as hard and fast as he could.

"FUUUUUUCK YES HARDER!"

Click Clack filled her to the brim and then pulled out and slammed his cock in her ass. Tohno tried to scream in pain and pleasure, but no sound came out of her. She her ass was then filled and she collapsed facing up. Click clack emptied whatever he had left and poured it over Tohno's body. He then slept with her for a time. Tohno cleaned up and landed on a planet that was habits by smaller towns. And there they raised their family far from the Republic and the Empire when the Republic fell. Tohno had 4 sons and one daughters…


	19. Miraj Schintel and Anakin Skywalker

A Slave Deal Gone Wrong

Miraj Scintel was unhappy with her slave ring. It was nowhere near its former glory during the days of the Old Republic. The CIS had offered that chance to her once again and she took it. Zygerria's economy was crumpling and now it could rise once again. It started with the abduction of Togruta colonists from Kiros. She knew the males would die from hard labor, but the females would forever be captive to their master's lustful desires. She was going to have a massive auction. The credits would pour in and the expansion of the Zygerrian slave empire could begin once again. She sat in her room drinking, then her servant came in.

"Mistress." The servant said. "A human male by the name of Lars Quell demands to have an audience with you."

"What ever for?" Miraj asked scoffing.

"The demise of Bruno Denturri."

Miraj lifted an eyebrow impressed at the feat. She got up and began to look her best.

"I will meet with him shortly."

"Yes mistress."

Once when Miraj was finished she went out to the main audience chamber to meet with this Lars Quell. He looked very attractive. She wanted him instantly. She went over to greet him.

"Lars Quell I am Miraj Scintel and I admire the feat you have accomplished."

"I bring you a gift from Dentarri's Palace." Lars Quell said.

He brought forward a very attractive, orange togruta. She looked like she wasn't quite 18 and still very young. She would fetch a handsome price to a lustful individual no doubt.

"I accept you gift and let us talk business in my chambers."

She brought Lars Quell to her chambers. She then spotted a lightsaber. Her eyes widen with fear.

"What do you want!" Miraj said fearfully.

"I am Anakin Skywalker and I am here to end your slave trade before Dooku profits from it and ends this planet."

"Why would he do that?!"

"Because he's a liar." Anakin said. "He has ended multiple planets without mercy and profits from it."

"Well what do suppose I do?!"

"Develop defense and an army that's not droids. Free slaves and have them join you."

"I must thank you then. He might kill me anyway."

"Then let me repay you."

Anakin took off his armor and stripped Miraj's clothes off. Her boobs were decently sized and she was well fit, but she saw that Anakin was more and had his foot and a half cock out ready to fuck her body. She submitted willingly and knelt and began to suck down his massive cock. She was half way down and then began to choke. Anakin made it go deeper making her throat bulge. She began to suffocate and swallowed his streams of cum. He pulled out and hoisted her on his hips and his dick slipped all the way into her pussy.

"AAHHH FUCK!" She screamed

He thrusted into her and slammed her hard down on her bed. He thrusted faster and harder. Miraj has no words. Anakin sucked off her lactating boobs. Miraj got on all fours and Anakin slammed his entire cock into her pussy. Miraj's vision went black and and got it back but it was blurry. Tears were falling down her face. Anakin then went inside her ass. She let out a massive scream and blacked out. Ahsoka waited for awhile. She was going to pay to what she had done to her people. She knew her master fucked Miraj, but this time it was going to be much more painful. A 2 foot cock emerged from her body and was 5 inches thick. Her eyes turned yellow and her boobs grew to 4 times their size. She went into the room and found her soaked in cum. She woke up to find the space that was given to her. Not long after the slave entered her room, the whole palace heard her death shilling screams. Her servant returned after 3 hours and found her master filled with cum and drowning in it. To their horror Miraj was licking and swallowing all the cum she could and she did. She carried out what Skywalker suggested and it worked, but she also became pregnant with triplets. Two were human like and one was a cross between her species and Togruta. She gave birth to two sons and a daughter. She wasn't going to lie, the Togruta almost killed her. She enjoyed skywalker much more and the son and daughter from him were force sensitive as well. She would keep them and have them trained here. Then would have them serve on her planet helping it grow it's strength against the CIS…


End file.
